


Too Young.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, famille - Freeform, mer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis revient voir sa grand-mère après cinq ans d'absence.Petit, il passait avec sa famille ses week-end et surtout ses vacances d'été chez elle. C'est là, au bord de la mer, qu'il a vécu ses meilleurs moments d'enfant et d'adolescent entouré de ses amis, entouré d'Harry.Sauf qu'il y a cinq ans, Louis a fait la pire erreur de sa vie.Parce qu'il y a cinq ans, Louis s'est enfui après avoir embrassé son meilleur ami.Il n'a jamais donné aucune explication. Il l'a abandonné.Leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau, après toutes ces années, et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mais est-ce que le temps peut réparer les coeurs brisés ? Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour tout recommencer ? Auront-ils le droit à une seconde chance ?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Partie une.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Je vous présente un nouvel os. Il est beaucoup plus long que je ne le pensais, alors je le divise en deux parties (environ 40 pages chacune...). La suite arrivera dans quelques jours. 
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de suivre mes histoires, j'ai encore plusieurs idées sous la main.   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_I see nothing._

_We may sink and settle_

_on the waves._

_The sea will drum_

_in my ears._

_The white petals_

_will be darkened_

_with the sea water._

_They will float_

_for a moment_

_and then sink._

_Rolling over_

_the waves will_

_shoulder me under._

_Everything falls in a_

_tremendous shower,_

_dissolving me._

“ _The Waves_ _”,_ _Virginia Woolf_.

*

_Il y a cinq ans..._

_C’est le milieu du mois d’Août, l’été est brûlant, la chaleur écrasante. Louis sent son tee-shirt lui coller à la peau et, même si les fenêtres sont ouvertes un peu partout dans la maison, aucun air ne semble passer. C’est une nuit gorgée d’étoiles, sans aucune souffle. Le contact frais de la bière lui fait du bien. Depuis la cuisine, ils entendent les autres rirent et chanter les paroles de la musique à tue-tête._

_Il est_ _vingt et une heure cinquante deux_ _, Louis n’est pas ivre. Il est à sa première bière depuis le début de la soirée deux heures plus tôt, ce qui n’est pas le cas de tous ses amis. Maxime entre dans la cuisine, il danse sur place en se servant une énième verre, ses cheveux lui collent au front, il a les joues rosées et le regard vitreux, les pupilles dilatées. Sans même prendre le temps de respirer, il boit une longue gorgée bruyante de vodka. Il rit, s’essuie la bouche du revers de la main et s’adresse aux deux amis dans la pièce d’une voix définitivement trop haute :_

– _Allez les mecs, venez sur la piste un peu je vais mettre un autre son vous allez adorer !_

_Harry a envie de lui répondre qu’il n’est pas obligé d’hurler et qu’ils peuvent parfaitement l’entendre ici, et qu’il n’a pas envie d’aller s’amuser avec lui, avec aucun des autres non plus. Il préfère rester près de Louis, toujours Louis. Mais Maxime repart déjà au salon, son verre à la main et la bouteille sous le bras._

_A cet instant,_ _Louis est content de leur avoir demandé de ramener eux mêmes l’alcool, ils auraient fini par vider le peu qu’il y a dans la maison._ _Il sait que ses grands-parents n’auraient fait aucune remarque, ils n’auraient peut-être même rien remarqué, mais il n’aime pas abuser de leur gentillesse._

_Ses grands-parents ont généreusement accepté de laisser le rez-de-chaussée de la maison à Louis jusqu’à minuit. Ils passent, eux,_ _l_ _a soirée dans un restaurant, se baladent le long de la plage et vont discrètement r_ _entrés quand ils le souhaiteront. Louis n’a cessé de les remercier, mais Jeanne s’est contenté de rire en disant que ça leur permettait d’avoir du bon temps eux aussi._

_Louis a organisé cette petite fête avec sa bande d’amis parce qu’il rentre bientôt chez lui rejoindre le reste de sa famille, dans deux semaines, et qu’un de ses amis part dans trois jours étudier à l’étranger. C’était leur dernière occasion de se revoir tous ensemble et aussi un prétexte fêter ses dix-huit ans en avance, même si ce n’est que dans quatre mois,_ _et ceux de Paul qui les aura à la fin du mois._

_Ils grandissent tous, ils ne sont plus des enfants, et Louis a peur. Il est effrayé par la vie d’adulte, par son futur. Il n’a pas envie de quitter l’adolescence, les longues nuits d’été à rire, boire, fumer des cigarettes, traîner le long de la plage, se faire des farces, se baigner sous la lumière de la lune. Cet été là a un goût amer, nostalgique. Personne ne le dit, mais ils le savent tous. Ils vont trouver du travail pour certains, suivre des études pour d’autres, s’éloigner. C’est l’été de tous les changements._

– _Tu vas aller danser ?_

_Au-dessus de la musique, Harry a parlé. Louis lève les yeux vers lui, il pose sa bière sur l_ _e plan de travail_ _et secoue la tête._

– _Non,_ _je n’en ai pas très envie ce soir. Toi ?_

_Harry lève les yeux au ciel, ses joues rougissent un peu sous la lumière de la cuisine, Louis sourit et le regarde plus longtemps. Ils restent silencieux plusieurs secondes. Harry est appuyé contre la table,_ _ses boucles partent un peu dans tous les sens, il porte un simple tee-shirt blanc et un short de bains jaune. Ses longues jambes nues ont la couleur du sable, Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’elles doivent être d’une extrême douceur. Il évite de trop regarder en-dessous de sa ceinture. Ses joues chauffent alors qu’il n’a presque rien bu._ _L_ _ouis ravale sa salive, il est en sueur. Il_ _est,_ _lui,_ _assis sur le rebord du plan de travail, ses pieds pendent dans le vide. Il porte des vieilles Vans usées par le temps, salies par la poussière et le sable, la boue quand ils ont couru sous la pluie orageuse l’autre jour._ _Harry se souvient encore qu’il riait à coeur joie, ses cheveux et vêtements trempés, l’eau coulait en milliers de petites gouttes sur son visage gorgé des rayons du soleil, Louis n’a même pas eu froid._

_I_ _l sait qu’Harry ne danse pas, il sait surtout qu’Harry n’aime pas danser devant les autres. C’est sa timidité et le fait qu’il ne se sent pas trop à l’aise dans son corps, aussi. Il est toujours renfermé et recroquevillé sur lui-même, il ne parle jamais si on ne lui adresse pas la parole, sa voix n’est jamais très haute ou franche, quand ils vont se baigner ou à la plage, il retire rarement son tee-shirt et lorsqu’il le fait pour se joindre aux autres dans l’eau, il tente de cacher son torse et son ventre, chaque bout de peau. Dès que ça arrive, Louis a envie de lui dire, de lui répéter, de lui montrer à quel point il le trouve magnifique et courageux et éblouissant. A quel point sa beauté lui retourne l’estomac._

_Mais Louis sait aussi qu’il n’est pas comme ça avec lui, qu’il laisse tomber ses barrières quand ils se retrouvent à deux._ _Harry n’est pas toujours ce garçon très effacé et timide. Il l’a déjà vu s’amuser, sourire, se détendre, il l’a déjà entendu parler pendant de longues minutes sur un sujet, ou même rire et Louis n’osera certainement jamais lui avouer que c’est le_ _son qui fait tourner son monde._

_A_ _près un silence, plongé dans ses pensées, Louis descend du plan de travail et s’avance vers Harry. Il le regarde venir à lui, il tient un verre de thé glacé à la main. Harry ne boit pas, il ne fume pas non plus, il_ _essaie de ne plus manger de viande_ _, Louis se demande_ _souvent_ _si un jour il cessera d’être si parfait._ _Il se met face à lui, Harry fronce les sourcils._

– _Et si on dans_ _ait_ _à deux ?_

– _Quoi_ _? Je… je croyais que tu n’_ _avais pas envie_ _… ?_

– _Pas avec ces idiots, rit doucement Louis en montrant le salon d’un mouvement de tête, mais_ _avec toi ça ne me dérange pas._

_C_ _omme pour marquer ses mots, la musique change au salon pour laisser place à un son plus entraînant encore. Les garçons poussent des petits cris d’enthousiasme. Harry semble rougir davantage, il évite le regard perçant de Louis. Il se sent tellement maladroit et fébrile quand il se rapproche de lui ainsi. Harry se mord la lèvre, baisse la tête et serre le verre contre lui. Ils entendent rire au salon, et même s’il le murmure, Louis peut entendre sa voix comme s’il parlait tout bas près de son oreille._

– _Louis…_

_J_ _uste un souffle. Louis tente de le rassurer, il tend une main protectrice qu’il pose sur son avant-bras. Sa peau est un peu moite, mais infiniment douce. Il sourit et cherche son regard._

_\--Eh, tu m’as déjà vu sur la piste, tu sais que je suis le pire danseur de la terre, de l’univers même ! Je t’assure que je devrais plus avoir honte que toi. Allez… sil te plaît ? Juste une danse ?_

_E_ _t, en toute honnêteté, Harry ne peut pas résister à un Louis qui lui offre une telle moue. Louis sourit toujours, mais c’est différent avec lui. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il aime croire. Un sourire spécialement pour lui, un sourire qui atteint ses yeux, un sourire Harry._

_Harry soupire de manière exagéré, il ne pourrait pas se lancer dans une carrière d’acteur, et pose son verre derrière lui sur la table. Louis saute presque de joie sur place, il lui tient le poignet et l’entraîne avec lui un peu plus au milieu de la table. Harry essaie de ne pas penser au fait que ses doigts sont brûlants sur sa peau._

_Au début, c’est très maladroit et ridicule. Ils se marchent sur les pieds, rient comme des enfants, Harry n’a même pas le temps de s’excuser quand il écrase les orteils de Louis parce que celui-ci l’attire dans un nouveau pas de danse. Il suit ses mouvements_ _plus ou moins étranges sans se poser de questions. Louis n’a pas honte. Il laisse son corps bouger librement. Harry s’autorise à faire de même, parce que ce soir c’est différent. Parce que Louis le regarde_ _d’une manière particulière qui fait flancher son coeur,_ _comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde._

_Un moment, Louis prend sa main_ _dans la sienne, moite elle-aussi,_ _et le fait tourner sur lui-même. C’est très désordonné et cocasse à voir, parce que Harry le dépasse de deux têtes et Louis est presque obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais ça les fait partir dans un fou rire tous les deux. Harry ne s’est jamais senti aussi léger et Louis aussi heureux._ _Ils oublient le reste du monde quand ils sont à deux._

– _C’est_ _vraiment injuste que tu me dépasses autant. Je vais devoir faire une cure de légumes_ _et de fruits_ _pour arriver à ta taille l’été prochain._

– _Désolé, mais je crois que_ _c’est terminé,_ _tu ne grandiras plus Louis._

– _Je ne te permets pas !_

_F_ _aussement offusqué, Louis a encore moins de chance d’être acteur un jour, il donne un petit coup sur l’épaule d’Harry qui se contente de rire plus encore. Ils se sont arrêtés de danser, ils sont face à face et ils se regardent. Ils se regardent longtemps._ _Puis Louis se joint à son rire. Il pose son front contre celui d’Harry. Il a envie de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, sa nuque. Il sait que ce n’est pas bien, qu’il ne peut pas, alors il se retient._ _Il n’y a qu’eux. Les boucles d’Harry lui collent un peu au front,_ _deux magnifiques fossettes creusent le coin de ses joues,_ _Louis respire à peine, pourtant son coeur bat la chamade. Ce n’est pas à cause de la danse, il le sait._

_Et ils sentent l’atmosphère qui changent autour d’eux._ _Qui devient plus lourde, comme le silence, électrique. Un orage imaginaire gronde dans l’air, au-dessus de leurs têtes ou dans leurs ventres._ _En même temps, ils retiennent leur souffles. Leurs rires meurent dans l’air. Harry a peur que Louis puisse entendre le bruit assourdissant que fait son coeur, Louis est effrayé par l’idée qu’il le repousse, mais il le fait malgré tout. Il rapproche lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, son visage de celui d’Harry, il lui laisse le temps de reculer s’il en a envie. Parce qu’ils ont tous les deux compris ce qui va se passer._

_Mais Harry ne fait aucun geste, il reste immobile. Le souffle de Louis tremble contre ses lèvres, avant qu’il ne comble la distance entre eux et l’embrasse. Louis l’embrasse. C’est à peine une pression au début, puis Harry sent sa poitrine s’emballer. Il a l’impression d’avoir attendu ça toute sa vie, d’être prêt à fondre sur place._

_A cet instant, ils se fichent des garçons_ _qui rient et s’amusent_ _dans la pièce à côté, du fait qu’ils pourraient entrer dans la cuisine et les surprendre. Harry ne pense pas aux insultes cachées et regards de travers qu’il pourrait recevoir en plus de d’habitude, Louis ne pense pas à la peur qui lui tord le ventre. Pas tout de suite, parce que sur le moment, c’est trop bon. Trop libérateur._ _Ils ont attendu ça pour ce qui semble être toute leur vie._

_Cinq secondes passent, et_ _Harry_ _glisse une main timide sur la nuque de Louis, et répond au baiser sans attendre. Louis a un léger goût de bière et Harry celui des chips salés._ _Leurs langues ne se touchent pas, c’est simplement leurs bouches qui bougent ensemble et se prennent vie fébrilement l’une contre l’autre._ _Ça dure peut-être dix secondes, les dix meilleurs secondes de leurs vies, jusqu’à ce que Louis se détache et les brise. Il brise tout en un instant._

_Le sourire qui avait commencé à se former sur les lèvres d’Harry disparaît, ses doigts quittent la nuque brûlante de Louis. Parce qu’il ne semble pas heureux du tout. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il regarde le sol et secoue la tête lentement. Les doigts d’Harry tremblent, comme son coeur à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, il s’apprête à présenter ses excuses. Il se dit que peut-être Louis ne voulait pas l’embrasser, même s’il a initié ce baiser, que c’était certainement de la curiosité, qu’il est légèrement ivre et que c’était sous le coup de l’amusement._

_Harry aurait accepté, aurait compris. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour Louis. Ses sentiments qui grandissent de jour en jour, depuis des mois, des années sûrement, au creux de sa poitrine,_ _qui lui rongent le ventre et lui donnent des insomnies, il aurait vendu_ _son propre bonheur pour le voir heureux, même si c’est sans lui._

_Mais Louis ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler,_ _ne serait-ce que de murmurer son prénom,_ _il se racle la gorge et s’avance machinalement, rapidement, pour aller prendre sa bière_ _sur le comptoir. Ses phalanges sont blanches tant il serre la bouteille._ _Les pulsations de son coeur résonnent dans ses oreilles, c’est affreux, il a la sensation de mourir à petit feu._

– _Je vais… rejoindre les autres._

_Sa voix est différente, froide, distante._ _Et il part._

_Il n’a pas adressé un seul autre regard à Harry. Quand, une fois au salon, Maxime passe un bras autour de ses épaules en s’écriant que ce n’est pas trop tôt, Louis puise dans toutes ses dernières forces intérieures pour sourire. Ils ne voient pas que c’est faux, personne. Ils ne savent rien. Louis a toujours su tromper les apparences, s’enfermer dans ce rôle pour plaire à tout le monde._

_Mais ce soir, à l’intérieur de lui, tout s’écroule._

_Et c’est le monder entier d’Harry qui se dérobe sous ses pieds._

_Après quelques minutes, Harry les rejoint au salon. Il s’assoit dans un coin et jette des regards en coin, timides, honteux, à Louis._

_Louis ne le regarde pas. Jamais. Pourtant, il sent ses yeux qui lui percent le dos, qui l’implorent de venir à sa rencontre, de s’expliquer. Il ne peut pas. Parce qu’il sait déjà qu’il a tout gâché._

_Alors, Louis boit. Il boit beaucoup pour tenter d’oublier. Il sait que l’amour ça ne s’efface pas, mais pour quelques heures il veut ne plus y penser._

_Il a chaud, trop chaud, et il voudrait simplement pleurer dans son lit, hurler à quel point il a mal, à quel point aimer Harry le fait souffrir._

_Louis_ _ne peut pas, donc il se tait et se fond dans le décor. Il fait comme les autres, il fait semblant d’être heureux._ _Il danse, il boit encore. Il a la tête qui tourne. La sueur perle sur sa nuque et dans son dos._

_Il ne voit pas Harry partir, bien avant les autres, il sent simplement qu’il n’est plus là parce que la pièce est soudainement devenue froide autour de lui._ _L’horloge au mur indique vingt deux heures quarante trois._

_Harry rentre à vélo, il n’habite pas très loin. La nuit est d’un noir profond, les étoiles parsèment à peine le ciel. Il n’y a pas Lune ce soir. Il pédale, il pédale vite et il pleure. Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur ses joues rosées._

_Une seconde il embrassait Louis, c’était le meilleur moment de sa vie, celle d’après Louis l’ignore comme un pur inconnu et il a le coeur brisé. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé, il ne comprend pas. Tout_ _dans son esprit est confus, mais surtout il se sent affreusement blessé. Louis ne lui a plus accordé aucun regard, aucun mot après cet incident._

_Parce que ça ne peut-être que ça, un incident. C’est de plus en plus clair que Louis ne voulait pas de ce baiser, qu’il était peut-être curieux._

_Mais Harry n’est pas curieux, il est amoureux de lui et il ne peut pas supporter cette situation. Il sèche ses larmes avant de rentrer chez lui, efface toute preuve, sa mère lui fait remarquer qu’il est rentré tôt_ _,_ _il hausse les épaules et dit qu’il est simplement fatigué._

_Il monte dans sa chambre, ferme la porte et s’appuie contre. Il ferme les yeux, reprend son souffle, ses doigts tremblent quand il sort son téléphone._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, il hésite, se mord la lèvre, ravale la boule en travers de sa gorge et écrit._

_De Harry à Louis :_

(23h06) J’ai préféré rentrer, je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé…

(23h12) C’est pas grave tu sais ça veut rien dire. Mais Louis, je n’aime pas que tu m’ignores comme ça.

_(_ 23h35) Est-ce qu’on pourrait juste en parler demain s’il te plaît ?

(00h11) Réponds moi… je t’en prie…

(00h23) Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça.

_Harry se mord la lèvre, relit ses messages entre ses larmes. Il ne peut pas écrire « je t’aime », il n’a pas le droit, il sait que ce n’est quelque chose que Louis voudrait lire._

_Il sait que ça briserait tout, définitivement._

_Mais il ne veut pas perdre son meilleur ami non plus pour un baiser. Il connaît Louis depuis l’enfance. Depuis l’école primaire. Ils ont tout vécu ensemble._

_Il ne peut pas continuer sans lui._

_Il ne peut pas perdre un être aussi essentiel à sa vie._

_Harry reste allongé dans son lit, il est incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il fixe l’écran de son téléphone, pleure dans son coussin._

_Le temps passe. Passe lentement._

_Et_ _Louis ne donne aucune réponse à ses messages._

_Q_ _uand_ _Harry_ _vient sonner le lendemain vers midi à la maison de Jeanne pour le retrouver,_ _il a une boule en travers de la gorge et un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Mais_ _ce qu’elle lui annonce lui fait l’effet d’une douche glacée, il a l’impression de s’être fait frappé par la foudre en plein coeur_ _et déchirer la poitrine ensuite._

_Louis est parti._

_Louis est retourné chez lui._

*

_Aujourd’hui._

Sa valise à la main, Louis sort du train à l’arrêt. Sur le quai, il y a peu de monde, alors il ne lui est pas compliqué de trouver le visage de sa grand-mère parmi les dizaines de personnes qui attendent. Certaines montent dans les wagons avec de plus ou moins gros bagages, d’autres accueillent des proches ou des amis.

Louis pose à peine les pieds sur la terre ferme que sa grand-mère l’attire dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il lâche la sangle de sa valise afin de passer ses bras autour de son petit corps et la serre davantage contre lui. Elle sent l’odeur de son enfance. Le savon à la lavande et les fleurs de l’été.

C’est le début du mois de Novembre. L’air n’est plus aussi étouffant, le soleil se cache, ses rayons plus timides que jamais, derrière les nuages blancs et gris. Mais, même d’ici, il peut sentir l’air marin salé lui chatouiller les narines. Il a toujours aimé la mer. Encore plus celle-ci. Peut-être parce qu’elle porte en elle les souvenirs de sa jeunesse, d’un temps révolu, disparu.

– Bonjour mamie...

– Qu’est-ce que tu as changé et grandi mon chéri !

Jeanne se recule, prend le visage de son petit fils entre ses mains fripées. Les traits cernés et la fatigue ne lui échappent pas, mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. Elle sourit, le coin de ses yeux se plisse sous les ridules, puis elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux lisses. Louis ferme les paupières, ce geste lui paraît si lointain et tellement rassurant à la fois. Il ne retombe pas tout à fait en enfance. Il a grandi, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. Il peut au moins essayer de s’en souvenir.

– Tu es encore plus beau qu’avant, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère tu sais ? Le même regard, le même sourire… Tu dois en briser des coeurs.

Il rit. Amèrement. Il ouvre les yeux mais ne répond pas. Tout bas, dans sa tête, il se met à penser j’aimerais sentir battre le mien, parfois, j’aimerais me rappeler ce que ça fait d’être vivant. Il ravale sa salive, force un sourire. Jeanne passe un bras autour du sien et l’emmène avec elle vers la sortie de la gare.

– Allez viens, j’ai des tas de choses à te raconter et il y a des cookies tout chauds qui t’attendent à la maison.

Ces mots seuls suffisent à réveiller une chaleur oubliée en Louis. Le trajet de voiture se fait en silence, il observe ce paysage presque devenu inconnu. La dernière fois qu’il est venu ici, Louis avait dix sept ans. Aujourd’hui, il en a vingt deux. Rien n’a changé, en soi, et pourtant chaque détail semble nouveau. Il découvre une seconde fois les arbres sur le bord de l’autoroute, le ciel gris qui se mêle à l’eau foncée de l’océan, les vagues agitées par la météo morose de cette fin d’automne.

Louis a principalement connu cet endroit sous le soleil assommant de l’été, sous la chaleur écrasante et la sueur de sa peau, les glaces à la lavande ou les sorbets à la menthe, les thés glacés à la pêche, les baignades face au coucher de soleil, les châteaux de sable avec ses sœurs sur la plage, les romans qu’il dévorait face à l’océan pendant des heures, les balades à vélo le long de la digue, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes dans sa chambre la nuit, les soirées à écouter de la musique sur la vieille platine de son grand-père, le balcon où il allait observer les étoiles et les coucher de soleil, les repas de famille animés par les discussions et les rires, les matchs de football avec ses amis au stade les après-midi, ce baiser au goût sucré de la fraise…

Il ferme les yeux, les bras croisés autour de son ventre, et les ouvre seulement quand la voiture s’arrête. Sa grand-mère coupe le moteur, il se détache et va prendre sa valise sur la banquette arrière. Jeanne ouvre la porte. Louis observe autour de lui, la maison n’a pas changé. Les feuilles commencent à doucement tomber des arbres, et le jardin n’est plus aussi coloré, mais les pièces à l’intérieur ont gardé la même forme que dans son souvenir d’adolescent. Ce qui le frappe tout de suite, c’est l’odeur des cookies mêlée à une touche salée, la mer qui ne les quitte jamais vraiment. Ou peut-être que c’est en lui. Que même, loin, il peut la sentir partout.

– Je te laisse aller mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre, ces escaliers me causent assez de soucis comme ça, mais ne tarde pas trop à venir goûter ces cookies.

Louis sourit à sa grand-mère qui s’éclipse en cuisine. Il traîne sa valise derrière lui, laisse ses yeux s’imprégner de chaque décoration, aux murs ou sur des meubles. Lorsqu’il arrive en haut de l’escalier, dans le couloir, il entre dans la première chambre sur la gauche. La maison en possède quatre. Il a toujours occupé celle ci, étant le seul garçon de la famille, et l’aîné en plus de cela, il a eu le privilège de ne jamais partagé ses nuits avec l’une de ses sœurs.

Quand il entre, Louis est frappé par le fait que la chambre est exactement comme dans son souvenir. Un lit collé au mur où est accroché une grande affiche ancienne de la carte du monde, une bibliothèque débordante de livres, un bureau, une chaise, une lampe de chevet, une armoire pour y ranger ses vêtements, la platine et les vinyles soigneusement empilés à côté, une grande fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin arrière.

Sa valise encore au milieu de la pièce, Louis s’assoit sur le lit, ferme les paupières et inspire une grande bouffée d’air. Il n’arrête pas de penser que sa grand-mère doit se sentir affreusement seule ici. Dans une si grande maison.

Il ne tarde pas à descendre, à peine cinq minutes après. Jeanne leur a déjà servi à chacun une tasse de thé fumante. L’assiette de cookie posée au milieu de la table, une bougie à la vanille allumée un peu plus loin qui diffuse déjà une odeur sucrée dans la pièce.

Mais la cuisine lui rappelle aussi un souvenir plus amer. Une boule se forme en travers de sa gorge. La dernière fois qu’il s’est tenu dans cette pièce, Louis embrassait son meilleur ami. Il l’embrassait et il aurait voulu passer le reste de la soirée à le faire, mais à la place il a fui. Il a fui parce qu’il avait peur, parce qu’il n’assumait pas.

Louis n’a même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler comme cette maison avait l’habitude d’être animée. Repas de famille, l’heure du goûter, la préparation du repas, ses sœurs qui dessinaient une partie de l’après-midi pendant que lui faisait ses devoirs, les soirées qu’il passait à écrire derrière son écran, la fenêtre ouverte sur les bruits des nuits d’été, le reste de sa famille dans un joyeux capharnaüm au salon.

La boule se resserre en travers de sa gorge, il la ravale lourdement grâce à une gorgée brûlante de thé. Aujourd’hui, la maison est affreusement silencieuse. Même pas le son de la télévision, le ronflement de son grand-père ou le rire de ses sœurs qui se courent après dans le jardin. D’habitude, Louis préfère avoir ses moments de calme, mais c’est plus qu’il ne peut supporter.

Jeanne souffle sur le dessus de sa boisson, ses lunettes se couvrent d’une légère buée. Louis pose sa tasse sur la table puis commence d’une voix brisée, par l’émotion :

– Je voulais te dire… je suis désolé de ne pas être venu après… après l’enterrement de papy.

– Ce n’est rien mon chéri, je comprends.

– Non, il secoue honteusement la tête, j’aurais dû continuer à venir. A te rendre visite, je m’en veux atrocement de t’avoir abandonné… c’était compliqué, je ne savais pas… je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais mamie. Et perdre papy, ça m’a fait très peur, j’ai… je me suis tué dans les études, je passais mon temps dans les bouquins à rédiger des pages et des pages pour mon mémoire, je ne dormais plus, je ne sortais plus et... et je… regarde où j’en suis maintenant…

Ses doigts tremblent quand il les porte à son visage pour appuyer sur ses paupières et prévenir ses larmes. Il tente de les ravaler, mais c’est un sanglot étouffé qui sort d’entre ses lèvres. Des mois qu’il se retient, ça ne pouvait qu’exploser un moment ou un autre. Aujourd’hui ou demain, le résultat est le même. Son masque devait craquer.

Il sent les mains de sa grand-mère venir prendre doucement les siennes entre ses doigts fins et les baisser doucement devant lui. Des larmes tarissent déjà ses joues, il baisse les yeux vers sa tasse et renifle.

– Je te regarde Louis et tu sais ce que je vois ? Un jeune homme brillant et extraordinaire. Très intelligent, qui a le coeur sur la main et une famille qui l’aime plus que tout au monde. Un garçon homme qui est encore jeune, qui commence à peine à profiter de sa vie et qui devrait se dire qu’il a toutes ses chances de réussir et de mener une existence formidable. Sans parler d’une beauté qu’il a sans doute héritée de sa grand-mère….

Un rire humide s’échappe de sa bouche, il se frotte l’oeil pour sécher ses larmes, serre affectueusement la main de sa grand-mère dans la sienne. Ce sont peut-être les mots qu’il espérait entendre parce qu’ils lui ôte un poids de l’estomac. Pas totalement, mais il faut un début à tout. Une guérison se fait pas à pas. C’est comme une maladie, il y a des hauts et des bas. En ce moment, pour Louis, surtout des bas.

Jeanne tient toujours une de ses mains et boit son thé de l’autre, elle tend ensuite l’assiette de cookies à Louis. Il en pioche un pas trop cuit, tire un petit bout de chocolat entre son index et son pouce puis le pose sur sa langue. Lentement, il le laisse fondre dans sa bouche.

– Ta mère m’a dit un jour que tu écrivais… comment ça se passe ?

– _J’écrivais_ , oui. Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. J’ai toujours écrit mamie. Tu te souviens des heures que je passais derrière mon ordinateur là-haut dans la chambre ou ici ? Papy venait souvent me voir pour me conseiller d’aller dormir parce qu’il était tard et que l’écran allait m’abîmer les yeux.

Elle hoche la tête en affichant un sourire d’une plus grande douceur, nostalgique certainement aussi. Louis ne peut pas retenir son sourire non plus, il coupe son cookie en deux et croque dedans. Des miettes tombent sur la table devant lui. Il les pousse avec son petit doigt plus loin sur la table puis hausse les épaules.

– Eh bien, j’ai continué parce que c’est ce qui me permet d’évacuer et de poser des mots sur ce que je ressens, je suppose. Ce que je n’ose pas dire tout haut.

– Tu veux publier ton propre roman, alors ?

– En réalité, je crois que c’est plus un rêve perdu qu’autre chose. Je fais ça… je _faisais_ ça à côté de mon travail.

– Dans une bibliothèque, c’est ça ?

– Oui, il sourit en acquiesçant, j’ai su trouver une bonne place en sortant du master grâce à un ami. Au moins, je reste en contact avec les livres et ça me plaît, ça me plaît beaucoup.

Sa voix déraille légèrement sur la fin, il se racle la gorge et boit une longue gorgée de son thé à la menthe. Si la nourriture pouvait soigner, celle de sa grand-mère aurait déjà comblé le vide dans sa poitrine.

– Mais tu aimerais faire autre chose ?

– Je n’arrive plus à écrire, mamie. Ça fait des mois, peut-être plus d’un an que je ne sais plus aligner deux mots sans avoir un trou. Je ne suis même pas capable de finir une seule phrase. Comme si plus rien n’avait de sens d’un coup et c’est… c’est tellement frustrant.

Ses doigts passent entre ses mèches de cheveux, il tire dessus, lâche un long soupir frêle qui lui comprime la poitrine. Ça lui arrive régulièrement, ces derniers mois, cette impression d’étouffer parfois. De ne plus savoir trouver son souffle.

– Ça va revenir mon chéri, j’en suis certaine. Si c’est réellement ce que tu aimes faire, tu ne peux pas perdre ce à quoi tu tiens. Il faut laisser le temps faire les choses, même si ça te semble affreusement long. Tu te souviens comme papy aimait sculptait dans le bois ? Parfois, il restait des mois sans rien toucher, sans rien créer et puis d’un jour à l’autre, il s’enfermait des journées entières dans son petit atelier au fond du jardin et il fabriquait, il fabriquait sans arrêt. Je pense que c’est ça, Louis, tout à la fois, une vague d’inspiration et de besoin ou un silence vide et mort pendant un moment. Ça ne va pas dire que tu as perdu ton inspiration.

Louis hausse les épaules. Au fond, il se dit que sa grand-mère n’a peut-être pas tord. Il ne peut pas être inspiré et prêt à écrire des pages entières, sans s’arrêter, tous les jours de sa vie. Entre deux, il doit vivre. Voir le monde, le goûter, l’écouter, apprendre ses secrets et observer des petits détails qu’il transmettra plus tard dans ses écrits.

Mais… Le temps l’angoisse, il le regarde passer sans pouvoir le retenir. Filer entre ses doigts et le narguer. Déjà, l’adolescence est révolue. Même si ici, près de la mer, tout a le goût de l’éternité. Des choses qui durent et n’ont jamais de fin.

– C’est pour ça que tu es venu ici, pour retrouver ton inspiration ?

– Je ne sais pas… j’avais surtout envie de te revoir et te demander pardon de vive voix. Passer du temps loin de la ville aussi, de tout ce bruit et ce monde.

– Alors je crois qu’ici est le bon endroit pour tout oublier. Et, elle tend la main pour la poser sur la sienne, ne t’en fais pas Louis. Tu n’as aucune excuse à me présenter. Tu grandis, tu changes, tu te cherches, je ne peux pas te reprocher de vouloir mener ta vie. Qu’elle soit loin de moi ou non. Ton grand-père aurait pensé la même chose, et de là où il est, il est tout aussi fier de toi que je suis le suis à ce moment même.

Peut-être que Louis fond en larmes, de longue minutes cette après-midi là, enveloppé dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui le berce comme lorsqu’il était enfant, mais peut-être que ça lui est bénéfique aussi.

*

Dix heures vingt. Après un excellent petit déjeuner, Louis prend un livre d’une des bibliothèques de sa grand-mère, sa veste et sort de la maison. Ce matin là, le vent ne souffle pas trop, mais l’air reste frais. Il serre l’écharpe autour de son cou et le livre contre son torse.

Trois jours qu’il est là, tous les matins il se rend à la mer jusqu’à l’heure du repas, il revient aider sa grand-mère avec les tâches ménagères à la maison, mange en sa compagnie, regarde des films avec elle, ils discutent de leurs romans préférés, puis il retourne face à l’océan avant le coucher du soleil.

Ce matin, il s’y rend aussi. La route n’est pas longue. Il remonte quelques rues, un sentier. En dix minutes, il est accueilli par la vue impressionnante des vagues qui se jettent les unes sur les autres et s’avalent dans un courant d’eau agité.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se prend à fermer les yeux, visage tourné vers l’océan et gonfle au maximum ses poumons pour inspirer l’air marin. Il se sent enfant, encore heureux et ignorant. Ignorant d’à quel point la vie peut faire mal, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Lui arracher un proche, puis petit à petit ses raisons de vivre.

Il ravale lourdement sa salive, une bile en travers de la gorge. Mais, comme la veille, il s’assoit sur un banc face à la mer et il lit. Louis dévore des pages entières, parfois il s’arrête pour observer l’étendue d’eau face à lui, puis il retourne à son histoire. Si écrire pouvait être aussi facile que d’engloutir tous ces mots à la suite…

Quand il termine le chapitre, Louis marque sa page, sort son téléphone de sa poche et cherche le numéro de sa mère. Il l’appelle. Il l’a déjà contacté le soir même où il est arrivé chez sa grand-mère pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, mais l’échange n’a duré qu’une poignée de minutes.

– Allô ? Bonjour mon coeur. Tu vas bien ?

– Bonjour maman. Je voulais juste… parler un peu.

– Oh bien sûr ! Je t’écoute dans ce cas.

– Je ne te dérange pas… ?

– Non non, pas du tout ! Tes sœurs sont à l’école et je garde simplement les jumeaux. On est mercredi, ils n’ont pas école et c’est ma journée de repos.

Déjà, la voix de sa mère comble une partie du vide au creux de sa poitrine. Le fait d’entendre des nouvelles de sa famille, un peu aussi. Alors, il la laisse se lancer dans une discussion et raconter ce qu’il a pu manquer ces trois derniers jours, même si ce n’est réellement pas grand-chose, mais elle sait qu’il a besoin d’entendre tout ça. Qu’il a besoin de penser à autre chose.

– Et toi avec mamie, ça se passe comment ?

– Très bien, c’est parfait… je suis content d’être là, vraiment. La plage, les rues calmes, tous ces souvenirs que je pensais à jamais oubliés, ça fait réellement du bien. De revenir ici.

– Je t’avais dit que ça allait t’aider, souffle sa mère d’une voix douce à l’autre bout de l’appareil, il faut toujours écouter sa mère.

Louis rit, le son mêlé au bruit des vagues en arrière plan. Mais elle n’a pas tord. Si elle ne l’avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements, il serait encore coincé dans son petit appartement, au milieu de la ville assourdissante, à broyer du noir, fixer la page blanche de son ordinateur et se tirer les cheveux de frustration jusqu’à ce que les larmes lui brûlent les yeux, à se demander ce qu’il fait de sa vie pour qu’elle soit devenue si misérable. Jusqu’à ne plus avoir qu’un unique cri désespéré en guise de mot.

Et, maintenant, assit à face à la mer, il ne regrette pas son choix. Il ne regrette pas les mots bousculant de sa mère et son ton réprobateur, l’air sérieux qu’elle prend si peu avec ses enfants, parce qu’elle était inquiète pour lui. Pour sa santé.

_Il faut que tu sortes Louis, que tu fasses quelque chose pour te changer les idées. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu comprends ? Ce n’est pas une vie que tu mènes. Tu vas finir par exploser, vraiment. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Ça me tue de te voir dans cet état là, et ton frère et sœurs aussi. Quoi qu’il puisse se passer dans ta tête, je pense qu’un petit moment loin d’ici te ferait du bien. Pourquoi tu n’irais pas voir mamie ? Tu lui manques et tu as toujours adoré aller chez elle._

Alors, Louis s’est fait violence. Il a repoussé ses peurs, ses craintes, ses doutes, ses angoisses. Il s’est arrangé pour prendre un congé indéterminé à son travail, pour sa santé mentale. Sa patronne a eu l’air soulagée de le voir se reprendre en main, elle lui a assuré qu’ils attendaient tous son retour avec impatience. Il a préparé des affaires, à la va vite et a réservé le billet de train le plus tôt possible.

Il est parti le lendemain. Sur le quai de la gare, toute sa famille l’a serré très fort dans ses bras. Sa mère lui a promis d’aller arroser ses plantes à son appartement et de s’occuper du courrier et autre paperasse. A travers ses larmes, elle lui a souri. Et lui aussi, pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

– Oui, tu es un génie m’man.

– J’ai mis au monde et élevé sept enfants, quasiment toute seule, je crois qu’à ce stade là je peux être considérée comme une divinité.

Leurs rires se mêlent à travers le téléphone. Louis lâche un long soupir, forcé de constater que ce sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. C’est presque douloureux tellement il n’en a plus l’habitude. Il joue avec les pages de son livre, caresse la tranche, le regard fixé sur la mer.

Ils parlent encore une dizaine de minutes, sa mère raccroche ensuite parce qu’elle doit aller faire une lessive et préparer le repas pour les jumeaux. Louis range son téléphone dans sa poche de jean, il observe encore la mer un moment puis se lève et marche d’un pas léger jusqu’au petit centre ville.

A cette époque de l’année, à part les habitants qui résident dans les maison alentours, il n’y a personne. C’est l’été que cet endroit prend vie, mais Louis lui trouve toujours un certain charme sous la lumière grise de l’automne et le pavé humide après la pluie de cette nuit. Il entre dans la boulangerie, l’odeur du pain lui chatouille les narines. La femme derrière le comptoir lui sourit en lui souhaitant bien le bonjour et demande ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Deux minutes plus tard, Louis ressort avec un petit sachet qu’il tient fermement entre ses doigts. Sur la route, il fait un détour vers la librairie où il avait l’habitude d’aller il y a cinq ans de cela. Il est soulagé de constater qu’elle n’a pas fermé. Comme il est déjà engagé, il entre dans la boutique. Cette fois, c’est l’odeur des livres qui lui monte à la tête. Il sourit, déambule entre les rayons et salue poliment le vieux libraire, il le reconnaît. Le même homme à la barbe blanche et aux petites lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout de son nez arrondi.

Louis lit des titres, des résumés, tourne des pages. Seulement, il n’achète aucun livre, il se dit qu’il en a des tas à parcourir encore chez sa grand-mère, mais il ne rentrera pas à son appartement sans en glisser quelques uns dans sa valise. Même si Jeanne lui a déjà donné une grande collection des romans qu’elle a pu accumuler ces dernières années et qu’elle a dévoré en quelques heures.

Son sachet de viennoiseries sous la main, Louis reprend le chemin vers la maison. Il passe par des ruelles familières, devant des boutiques de vêtements ou de meubles, une petite galerie d’art, une pharmacie, un cordonnier. Les façades des bâtiments n’ont pas changé, et ça le rassure un peu. Peut-être qu’au final, la vie ne lui échappe pas autant qu’il le croit.

La porte est ouverte, il la referme derrière lui et laisse sa veste sur le porte manteau dans le couloir. Il sent l’odeur du pain grillé depuis l’entrée. Son sachet toujours dans la main, il s’avance vers la cuisine et fronce les sourcils quand le rire de sa grand-mère résonne jusqu’à ses oreilles.

– Mamie ? J’ai ramené des croissants chauds…

Il se fige à l’entrée de la pièce, sa phrase en suspend et sent son coeur louper un battement. A quelques pas de lui, devant sa grand-mère, le fantôme d’un sourire encore sur les lèvres, se tient Harry. Leurs regards se croisent et c’est une éternité de souvenirs et de sentiments amers qui coule entre eux, l’espace d’une fraction de seconde. Les souvenirs contenus dans cette même pièce, ce baiser ce fameux soir il y a cinq ans, puis le départ de Louis.

Une boule en travers de la gorge, il serre ses doigts autour du sachet et de son livre pour s’empêcher de trembler. Son passé lui revient brutalement au visage, une claque qui manque de le renverser au sol. Un court silence passe et l’atmosphère change, devient plus lourde.

– S.. Salut…

C’est tout ce qu’il parvient à dire, la gorge nouée. Après cinq ans d’absence, il ne trouve pas d’autres mots. Il n’y en a peut-être pas pour ce genre de situation. Louis pouvait s’y attendre, à le croiser ici, un jour ou l’autre. Dans la ville, à la mer, au détour d’une boutique, au marché sur la place le Vendredi. Tous ces endroits où ils allaient, ensemble, dès qu’il venait rendre visite à sa grand-mère

Assise autour de la table, Jeanne jette un regard entre les deux garçons mais garde son doux sourire. Elle a toujours adoré Harry, elle l’a connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tout comme Gemma, sa sœur aînée. Et, malgré la distance qui s’est installé du jour au lendemain entre Louis et Harry, elle n’a jamais cessé de lui parler et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Louis suppose qu’il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

– Ah justement Harry j’allais t’informer de la bonne nouvelle, Louis est de retour !

Un autre silence passe. Glaçant. Plus mordant que le vent froid dehors. Harry porte encore son manteau et son écharpe autour de son cou, son bonnet entre les doigts. Ses boucles éparses lui entourent le visage et épousent les formes définies de sa mâchoire.

Louis ne peut s’empêcher de lui trouver des ressemblances au Harry d’il y a cinq ans, juvénile et innocent, mais aussi totalement changé. Plus mature, plus sûr de lui dans sa posture, plus grand, plus affirmé et – si c’est même possible – plus beau encore. Louis en a le souffle coupé.

– Bonjour, Harry lui accord à peine un autre regard et se tourne vers Jeanne, je vais devoir y aller.

Sa voix est plus rauque et grave, Louis se sent fébrile parce qu’il ne l’a plus entendu pendant cinq ans. C’est affreusement long. Son ton est distant. Il ne le regarde pas. Il évite de poser plus d’une seconde les yeux sur lui, toute son attention tourner vers Jeanne. Louis a envie de hurler, seulement il sait que cela ne sert à rien, parce que s’ils se considèrent comme des inconnus aujourd’hui, c’est uniquement de sa faute.

Mais la surprise qu’il a lu son visage en entrant dans la cuisine n’a pas échappé à Louis. Lui aussi a été pris de court, lui aussi ne s’attendait pas à le revoir un jour. Il y a cinq ans, quand Louis est parti précipitamment, il pensait lui avoir dit au revoir à jamais. Ce matin, il se tient debout à quelques pas seulement de lui, dans la cuisine de sa grand-mère. Le destin a une drôle de façon de bouleverser sa vie.

– Oh tu ne veux pas rester un petit peu ? J’ai préparé mon fameux gratin de pommes de terres, je sais que tu adores ça !

Jeanne pose sa tasse de thé sur la table et descend de son siège. Pour la première et peut-être dernière fois en cinq ans, Louis aperçoit la trace d’un sourire sur le visage d’Harry. Il secoue poliment la tête, tandis que Jeanne saisit ses grandes mains. Louis remarque les bagues sur certains de ses doigts et la couleur menthe pastel sur ses ongles. Il baisse les yeux au sol, le poids de son coeur à l’intérieur de sa poitrine se fait de plus en plus lourd. Et insupportable.

– Non merci, j’ai du travail qui m’attend. Mais une autre fois, peut-être ?

– Quand tu veux, merci pour le colis Harry.

– Avec plaisir. Au revoir Jeanne.

– Fais attention à toi et passe le bonjour à ta maman et à ta sœur !

Ils s’enlacent affectueusement, Louis reste muet et immobile à l’entrée de la pièce. Il se sent presque de trop. Une tâche dans le décor. Il se fait tout petit, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce. Cette scène est presque trop familière à son goût. Il a la vive impression d’être retourné des années en arrière. Et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose.

Harry passe à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas le frôler, et ne pose même pas un seul regard en sa direction quand il quitte la pièce. La porte d’entrée claque deux secondes plus tard. Louis soupire et respire enfin, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps. Qu’il s’était senti étranger dans sa maison.

Silencieusement, il pose le sachet de croissants et son livre sur la table. Il s’assoit sur une chaise, sans rien dire, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa grand-mère lui verse une tasse de thé, l’eau encore chaude fume devant lui, un sourire anime toujours ses fines lèvres lorsqu’elle prend place en face de son petit-fils, embrouillé dans ses pensées.

– Comment s’est passée ta balade ?

Louis relève les yeux vers sa grand-mère, elle pioche un croissant doré dans le sachet et en goûte un morceau.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu’il serait là.

– Harry ? Il passe régulièrement, parfois avec sa sœur ou sa mère. Il m’apporte des colis un peu trop lourds que je ne peux pas aller chercher à la poste ou quelques courses que je n’ai plus la force de porter.

Tout d’un coup, Louis se sent misérable. Sa grand-mère avait besoin d’aide ces dernières années et il n’a jamais tendu la main, il n’est pas revenu, il l’a abandonné. A peine quelques coups de fil par mois, il baisse la tête.

– Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et je ne le ferai pas, souffle Jeanne en souriant, mais le monde ne s’arrête pas de tourner Louis. Harry a toujours… plus ou moins fait partie de la famille, vous avez grandi ensemble. Je ne peux pas l’ignorer du jour au lendemain parce que vous ne vous parlez plus, tu comprends ?

La seule chose que Louis comprend, c’est les battements incessants et douloureux à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Son coeur déchire sa cage thoracique. L’intensité des pulsations lui coupe le souffle. Il aurait aimé ne plus jamais ressentir ça. Mais il hoche lentement la tête et se lève de sa place.

– Tu ne bois pas ton thé ?

– Je suis épuisé, je vais aller me reposer un peu dans la chambre je crois.

– D’accord, je serais dans le jardin si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir pris son livre sur la table et acquiescé, Louis sort de la pièce et monte dans la chambre. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, s’allonge en travers du lit mais ne trouve pas le sommeil. Parce qu’il n’est pas fatigué. Il avait simplement besoin d’être seul.

Son paquet de cigarettes est presque vide, il n’en reste que deux. Il va devoir aller au tabac demain. Il coince l’avant dernière entre ses lèvres et allume le bout avec son briquet. Un long soupire lui échappe quand il s’étend sur son dos.

Il ne pense qu’à lui.

A Harry.

A ses yeux vert qui ont à peine croisés les siens, au ton dur de sa voix, à l’expression fermée de son visage et la façon dont il l’a délibérément ignoré.

Mais à quoi Louis s’attendait-il réellement ?

Ils sont devenus des inconnus l’un pour l’autre. De sa faute.

*

La seconde fois qu’il croise Harry, c’est trois jours plus tard. Il sort du petit supermarché, deux paquets de biscuits et une boite de thé noir dans la main. De l’autre, il porte une cigarette à sa bouche et tente de l’allumer avec le briquet. Le vent de Novembre souffle la flamme directement, il râle entre ses dents et essaie plusieurs fois. Il tourne au bout de la rue et rentre dans quelqu’un à ce moment là.

Ses courses terminent au sol et il se brûle le bout du pouce avec le briquet. La personne s’arrête. Il relève la tête et se fige. Ce n’est définitivement pas son jour de chance. Harry retire ses écouteurs, les sourcils froncés et son téléphone entre ses doigts. Il porte une tenue de sport, un bonnet qui cache une partie de ses cheveux. Ses joues sont rougies par l’effort de sa course.

Harry ne dit rien. Il reste debout devant lui, muet. Louis retire la cigarette de sa bouche, soudainement très sèche, et la coince derrière son oreille.

– Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j’allais.

Louis ne sait pas pourquoi il prend la peine de s’excuser, peut-être parce que sa mère l’a trop bien élevé, mais il le fait. Le fait qu’ils soient de purs inconnus maintenant ne l’interdit pas d’être poli. Cependant, il ne regarde pas Harry dans les yeux. Il n’ose pas. Même s’il sent le regard d’Harry fixé sur son visage. Il se penche pour ramasser ses courses et se décale.

Sans un mot de plus, et le coeur en travers de la gorge, il passe à côté d’Harry et reprend son chemin. Il n’a le temps de ne faire que trois pas avant d’entendre :

– Louis…

Un souffle d’espoir traverse sa poitrine, il se retourne, les yeux grand ouverts et le souffle suspendu. La voix d’Harry est monotone, basse. Il ne le regarde plus, la tête baissée vers le sol, à moitié tourné vers lui.

– Tu as oublié ça.

A son tour, Louis regarde aussi au même endroit. Son briquet, d’un rouge délavé, est encore au sol, à quelques centimètres de la basket d’Harry. C’est lui qui se penche pour le ramasser et lui donner. Ses gestes sont aisés et agiles. Son corps semble parfaitement lui répondre, au contraire de celui de Louis. C’est comme si, tout à coup, ses muscles avaient décidé de lui lâcher. Ses jambes sont toutes flageolantes et ses épaules affreusement lourdes.

Louis tend sa main libre, Harry laisse tomber le briquet dans sa paume, leurs doigts ne se frôlent même pas. Ceux de Louis deviennent blanc tellement il les serre autour du briquet. Il ne veut pas montrer qu’il est déçu ou blessé.

– Tu fumes à nouveau ?

Il ne s’attendait pas à entendre la voix d’Harry une seconde fois. La question le surprend. Il pensait qu’il allait tourner le dos et partir sans dire un mot de plus, Louis aurait parfaitement compris. C’est ce qu’il a, à peu près, fait lui même il y a cinq ans.

Abandonner.

Fuir.

Mais il ne peut pas retenir sa surprise. Parce qu’Harry se souvient. C’est presque douloureux de se remémorer ce souvenir. Avant cet acte de lâcheté, Louis avait arrêté de fumer pendant près d’un an, pour Harry. Il lui avait demandé d’essayer de s’en passer, car trop dangereux et nocif pour sa santé. Il avait réussi, il se sentait mieux, léger. Harry avait toujours su ce qui était le meilleur pour lui. 

Puis ce jour là, suite son départ imprévu et précipité, Louis a replongé. Quand il est revenu chez lui, directement après être descendu du train, il en a racheté deux paquets au tabac de la gare et il en a fumé un entier en une journée. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu’il a dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour allumer la première cigarette. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il a fondu en larmes.

Il se racle la gorge, la peau de son visage chauffe et il espère vraiment que ses joues ne se mettent pas à rougir. Harry fait tourner le fil de ses écouteurs entre ses doigts, Louis fixe son regard dessus et hausse les épaules, de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

– Ouais, on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes pas vrai ?

Louis tente l’humour par l’autodérision, mais quand il relève la tête pour regarder Harry il n’affiche pas le moindre signe d’amusement. Louis non plus ne rigole pas, c’est plus une légère grimace. Aucun sourire. Aucune émotion sur le visage d’Harry. Ses yeux restent fixés sur Louis une poignée de secondes, impassible, puis il remet ses écouteurs, tourne le dos et reprend sa course.

Une seconde et il disparaît au coin de la rue. Louis soupire lourdement, le coeur pulsant à vive allure contre sa poitrine. Il traîne des pieds jusqu’à la maison de sa grand-mère, sa gorge est serrée et il tente d’adresser un sourire sincère à sa grand-mère.

Elle sent bien que son petit fils n’est pas dans son assiette, alors elle lui propose qu’il fasse un peu de pâtisserie ensemble. Louis n’est pas un très bon cuisinier, il sait se faire cuire des pâtes ou autres repas simples, mais il veut faire plaisir à Jeanne, alors il accepte.

Ils passent un moment dans la cuisine, deux bonnes heures peut-être. Louis ne regarde pas le temps. Ils font des roulés à la cannelle et rangent tout pendant qu’ils cuisent. Louis nettoie le plan de travail, Jeanne les ustensiles qu’ils ont utilisé. Elle lui raconte les histoires du voisinage, ce qu’il a pu manquer en cinq ans.

C’est une petite ville, on pourrait facilement croire qu’il ne s’y passe pas grand-chose, mais il y a toujours de quoi alimenter les conversations. Des petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne, des faits divers, un tel qui a déménagé, une nouvelle boutique qui a ouvert ses portes récemment. En plus d’avoir la mer, ici personne ne semble jamais s’ennuyer. Louis se demande comment il a pu s’en passer aussi longtemps. Comment il a pu penser à ne jamais revenir.

Les roulés refroidissent dans une assiette, Louis les prend en photo avec son téléphone pour les envoyer à sa famille. Jeanne leur sert à chacun une tasse de thé. Ils s’assoient face à face et goûtent leur pâtisserie. C’est tiède, un peu croustillant et collant aussi, Louis passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et contre ses doigts. Jeanne laisse échapper un petit bruit de satisfaction et sourit.

– Il faudra absolument que tu me donnes la recette mamie, je vais cuisiner ça pour tout le monde et ils vont me vénérer ensuite. Même si je ne suis pas certain d’aussi bien les réussir.

– Tu doutes trop de toi mon chéri.

Il rit doucement, secoue la tête de droite à gauche et termine sa bouchée. Mais elle n’a pas tord. Louis doute toujours de lui, dans tout ce qu’il fait. Il doute de ses écrits, de ce qu’il dit, de ce qu’il ressent. Il doute de son avenir. C’est certainement dû à un manque de confiance en lui. Il s’en est surtout rendu compte quand il est tombé amoureux pour la première fois. Mais, à ça, il ne veut plus jamais y penser. C’était il y a des années et pourtant c’est encore une plaie vive et béante dans sa poitrine.

Ses doigts s’enroulent autour de la tasse. Le thé est brûlant contre son palais. Dehors, il a commencé à à pleuvoir, le ciel est gris, les gouttes frappent doucement contre les fenêtres de la cuisine. C’est un son plus qu’agréable. Louis ferme les yeux. Jeanne rassemble les miettes de son roulé au milieu de la table puis regarde son petit fils avec attention.

– Tu es parvenu à écrire un petit peu ces derniers jours ?

Louis ouvre les yeux, il repose la tasse et hausse les épaules. Depuis qu’il est arrivé Samedi, il n’a pas ouvert une seule fois son ordinateur ou son carnet. L’inspiration n’est pas revenue, il le sait, il le sent au fond de lui. Elle ne s’est pas manifestée. C’est comme un trou noir qui ne cesse de grandir, de s’accroître à chaque fois qu’il y pense, à chaque souffle qu’il prend.

Presque honteusement, il secoue la tête. Sans l’écriture, il se sent vide et misérable. Sans but. Sans étincelle. Avant, il pouvait passer des heures, des journées entières à enchaîner les mots, phrase sur phrase, des paragraphes à n’en plus finir. Il pouvait rester éveillé toute une nuit à nourrir son inspiration, son imaginaire.

Et d’un coup, tout s’est arrêté. Il est perdu au milieu des pages blanches. Sans repère. Sans envie.

– Comment tu procèdes pour écrire ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, je… je me mets derrière mon ordinateur ou j’ouvre mon carnet et je fais la liste de tout ce qui me traverse l’esprit, les choses dont je voudrais parler, j’inscris un cadre ou une intrigue et… et voilà, enfin je crois.

Il n’est plus certain. Louis n’a plus écrit depuis des mois, il oublie petit à petit ce que ça fait d’être inspiré. Cette sensation de vide immense. Peut-être qu’il n’y arrivera plus jamais et ça lui fait peur. Vraiment, ça l’effraie.

Parfois, il reste éveillé des heures durant la nuit à y penser. Il fixe le plafond et se dit est-ce que ça vaut la peine si je n’écris plus ? Est-ce que je suis toujours quelqu’un sans les mots pour m’exprimer ? Il se demande ça en boucle et il se met à pleurer silencieusement.

– Ah, je vois. Je pense que j’ai compris.

– Comment ça ?

Louis fronce les sourcils, sa grand-mère lui sourit affectueusement.

– Pourquoi tu n’essaierais pas d’écrire avec ça, dit-elle en pointant la poitrine de Louis, au lieu de ça ?

Elle termine sa phrase en posant ses doigts sur son front et passe ensuite ses doigts entre ses cheveux. Sa réflexion frappe Louis en pleine poitrine et lui coupe le souffle. Il n’a jamais vraiment pensé à ça, ces mots le paralysent.

Mais, encore une fois, c’est Jeanne qui a raison. Elle a éclairé tout ce que lui n’a jamais su voir ces derniers temps. Et il le sait, même s’il se le cache depuis tout ce temps. S’il ne parvient plus à écrire, c’est parce qu’il ne veut pas aborder _ce_ sujet là. Ce sujet qu’il a caché au fond de lui, qui est resté enterré dans cette ville. Et y revenir c’est comme le sortir de son trou, le ramener à la lumière du jour.

Seulement, Louis n’a pas envie d’écrire sur ça. Il n’a plus envie de souffrir non plus. Il veut passer à autre chose. Tourner la page.

– Oui, il répond finalement, tu as certainement raison.

– Ce n’est qu’une observation, mais tu ne perds rien à essayer. Il ne faut pas se mettre autant de barrières, ça t’empêche de vivre mon chéri.

Il hoche la tête et se lève pour aider à débarrasser la table. Jeanne le prévient ensuite qu’elle va chez la voisine, il acquiesce et elle lui embrasse le front avant de disparaître avec un petit panier sous le bras. Louis n’a pas le coeur à sortir. Il aime voir la mer s’agiter au gré de la tempête, sous un ciel chargé de pluie, mais aujourd’hui il n’en a pas envie. Il veut simplement s’allonger et tout oublier. Mais il sait que ce n’est pas possible, il a déjà tenté, en vain.

Peut-être qu’il devra vivre avec cette sensation tout le reste de son existence. Cette erreur en travers de la gorge et ce dernier souvenir amer qu’ils ont partagé.

La maison est silencieuse, si ce n’est le bruit en fond de la pluie qui tombe sur le toit ou contre les fenêtres. Louis reste au salon, il observe le buffet où sont entreposés soigneusement les petites sculptures de son grand-père. Jeanne ne s’est jamais débarrassée d’une seule d’entre elles.

Son regard tombe sur un cadre où toute leur famille est en photo, sa mère, ses sœur, son frère, ses grands-parents et lui. C’était il y a quelques années déjà, les jumeaux venaient de naître. Il prend le cadre, passe son pouce contre les visages figés.

– Je suis désolé papy…

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase. Une larme coule le long de la joue de Louis, il ne s’est même pas rendu compte qu’il pleurait, il l’essuie du revers de sa main et repose le cadre sur l’étagère.

Après avoir fumé une longue cigarette à l’entrée de la terrasse, Louis monte dans la chambre. Il s’assoit sur le lit, les pieds au sol, fixe son sac où se trouve encore son ordinateur, son carnet, des livres et quelques affaires qu’il n’a pas pris la peine de ranger dans l’armoire. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il va rester ici, mais il ne repartira pas tout de suite. C’est encore trop tôt.

Pendant de longues minutes, il regarde le sac, mais rien ne se passe. Rien ne vient. Il se lève pour aller mettre un vinyle au hasard sur la platine et s’allonge de travers dans le lit. Par curiosité, même s’il connaît son contenu par coeur, il ouvre son carnet sur la dernière page qu’il a essayé de remplir. En vain. Parce que ça fait trop mal d’écrire à ce sujet. D’écrire sur lui. Sur eux.

Dans sa tête, il lit les quelques mots inscrits. Il sont gravés en lui à jamais.

_C’était il y a cinq ans. Pourtant je n’ai jamais oublié. Je n’ai jamais pu._

_C’était il y a cinq, ce garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux._

Ses doigts tremblent, il a peur de ne plus jamais savoir écrire.

*

Le lendemain, Jeanne part avant dix heures pour un atelier de broderie avec quelques amies à elle. Dehors, le temps est le même que la veille. Un ciel gris, l’air humide et une pluie fine de temps en temps. Louis va aller à la mer aujourd’hui.

Il déjeune un roulé à la cannelle, une pomme et une grande tasse de thé, prend une douche brûlante et lance une machine de linge sale. Louis est est à la moitié de sa cigarette quand on sonne à la porte. Jeanne lui avait dis qu’elle ne serait pas de retour avant midi, il est à peine onze heures dix.

La cigarette entre les doigts, Louis rejoint l’entrée en quelques pas et ouvre la porte. Derrière deux cartons, se tient Harry. Et à ses côtés, un pack d’eau à la main et de lait dans l’autre, sa sœur Gemma. Louis serre les doigts autour de la poignée et est prêt à parier que ses joues virent au rouge.

– Euh… salut.

– Bonjour, répond Gemma en fronçant les sourcils, on vient ramener ça pour Jeanne.

– Oui, oui bien sûr entrez.

Confus, Louis se décale et ouvre plus grand la porte. Le frère et la sœur se dirigent vers la cuisine pour tout déposer à table. Après avoir fermé derrière eux, Louis les rejoint et écrase sa cigarette dans l’évier. Gemma pose les bouteilles dans un coin de la pièce, pousse un soupir.

Il sent le regard de Gemma sur lui. Sans doute, elle doit le détester plus encore que son frère. Elle a probablement raison. Louis a presque envie de disparaître.

– Elle est à un atelier.

Harry ne dit rien, Gemma hoche la tête. Il ravale sa salive, aussi silencieusement que possible, et demande :

– Vous… vous voulez du thé ?

– Non merci.

Louis acquiesce, joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, c’est Gemma qui demande, pas vraiment froidement, mais pas avec beaucoup de sympathie non plus :

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je… j’avais besoin de changer d’air.

– Tu restes longtemps ?

– J’en sais trop rien.

Il hausse les épaules, Gemma n’ajoute rien de plus, même si des milliers de questions dansent dans son regard. Harry est toujours muet. Louis ne sait pas quels sont les buts de ces interrogations, mais il voudrait juste se faire tout petit.

Une seconde de silence passe, puis Gemma informe qu’ils vont repartir. Louis les raccompagne à la porte. Ils n’échangent aucun mot de plus, des au revoir silencieux à travers des regards en coin.

La porte se referme derrière eux, Louis lâche un soupir et s’autorise à respirer. Quand Jeanne revient, une grosse demi heure plus tard, il discute un peu avec elle, prend son portable et ses écouteurs et part à la mer. En quelques minutes à peine, il est sur le quai. L’air frais et revigorant de l’océan entre dans ses poumons.

Il se balade en écoutant de la musique, fume une cigarette puis s’assoit sur un ponton qui sert à décharger les bateaux de marchandises. A cette heure-ci, il n’y a personne. Ses pieds pendent et se balancent à quelques mètres au-dessus de l’eau agitée. Il se tourne pour admirer la longue infinie de la plage. Il prend une photo avec son téléphone, immortalise ce moment.

Après être resté un moment à observer la mer, Louis se redresse et se décide d’aller à la librairie. Le gérant lui offre un sourire chaleureux quand il passe la porte. Louis est le seul client pour le moment. Il vogue entre les rayons, prend des livres entre ses mains pour en lire les résumés, passe ses doigts contre les couvertures, les tranches.

Une demi heure plus tard, il ressort un nouvel achat.

– Louis ?

Cette voix masculine le sort de ses pensées et de sa contemplation d’un recueil de poésie. Il le referme en levant la tête vers la personne qui vient de l’interrompre et s’arrête dans ses pas. Louis reconnaît tout de suite le jeune homme qui se tient devant lui.

Liam. Un de ses amis d’enfance, ici, quand il venait y passer ses mois d’été. Ils jouaient au foot ensemble avec d’autres adolescents, allaient plonger le soir dans la mer, acheter des bonbons à la boulangerie du coin et buvaient de la bière bon marché.

– Salut Liam.

– Nom de dieu Louis, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je m’attendais pas à te croiser !

Sans attendre, Liam le prend dans ses bras. Une accolade franche et amicale. Comme si cinq années de silence n’étaient pas passées entre eux. Légèrement perturbé et surprit, Louis passe une main contre sa nuque quand Liam se recule.

– Je suis venu voir ma grand-mère, lui tenir compagnie et… changer un peu de décor aussi.

– C’est génial ! T’es là depuis quand ?

– Une semaine.

– Et comment tu vas alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ?

Louis déteste cette question, parce qu’il n’a pas la réponse. Après toutes ces années, il n’est pas certain d’avoir beaucoup changé. Il espère être une meilleure personne qu’à cette époque, mais il en doute encore. Pourtant il regrette, il regrette chacun de ses actes d’il y a cinq ans. Cette année, cet été où sa vie a volé en éclat, sous ses propres yeux, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il n’a plus jamais été le même.

Afin de paraître le plus nonchalant et naturel possible, Louis hausse les épaules.

– Rien d’extraordinaire, je travaille dans une bibliothèque. Et toi ?

– Je le savais, t’avais toujours ton nez fourré dans un bouquin, dit Liam en souriant. Je suis coach sportif.

– Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

Liam rit joyeusement, il ne semble avoir aucune rancœur en lui. Physiquement, il a nettement changé. Les cheveux courts, le corps musclé et entretenu certainement par les nombreuses heures de sport qu’il doit faire à la semaine, le visage plus carré. Au contraire, Louis a l’impression d’être toujours le même adolescent pas très à l’aise dans sa peau.

– Tu es là combien de temps ?

Un instant, Louis est perturbé. Tout à l’heure, Gemma lui a posé la même question. Seulement, Liam lui demande ça avec un sourire et l’espoir dans ses yeux que ce ne soit pas leur dernière interaction.

– Aucune idée. Je n’ai pas décidé.

– Ça te dit d’aller prendre un verre un de ces quatre ? Le bar de Phil est toujours ouvert, d’ailleurs Greg y travaille depuis un an, il nous fait des prix d’amis parfois. Les gars vont être trop contents de te revoir !

La poitrine de Louis se gonfle d’un sentiment de nostalgie très agréable. Il sourit en y pensant. Toute leur petite bande. Les fous rires, les soirées à boire des canettes de bière sur la plage, à danser pieds nus dans le sable, les baignades nocturnes, la chaleur du soleil contre la peau et la sensation d’avoir l’univers entier entre ses mains, d’être intouchable.

S’il avait su…

– En plus on parlait de toi avec Jules il y a pas si longtemps, on se demandait ce que tu faisais dans la vie maintenant. Bon Lilian a déménagé il y a quelques mois avec sa famille et Hugo fait ses études dans le sud, mais c’est pas bien grave. T’en penses quoi, t’es partant ?

Revenu à la réalité, Louis cligne des paupières. Malgré tous les bons moments qu’il a passé avec ses amis, il y a aussi l’angoisse de tous les revoir. De devoir les affronter à nouveau. Sa gorge se noue. Il ne veut pas revivre son adolescence. Mais, il ne se voit pas refuser l’invitation. Il redoute simplement de devoir expliquer à tout le monde son absence de cinq longues années sans aucune nouvelle. Quand Louis hoche la tête, un sourire fend les lèvres de Liam. Il sort ensuite son téléphone et pianote quelques secondes dessus.

– Cool ! Donne moi ton numéro et je t’envoie un message. Je te tiens au courant pour qu’on s’organise ça.

Louis lui épelle son numéro, regarde Liam l’enregistrer et ranger son mobile dans sa poche. Il est tellement impatient que Louis ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à son tour. Liam a toujours eu cette bonne humeur communicative et ce don de voir le positif dans n’importe quelle situation.

– Super, ça va être génial. Je dois aller donner un cours là, mais on se revoit vite. Heureux de te revoir ici Louis ! A bientôt !

Une seconde fois, Liam l’enlace en guise au revoir. Son parfum d’eau de Cologne picote aux narines de Louis, il lui souhaite bon courage. Liam lui demande de passer le bonjour à sa grand-mère et s’éloigne en lui faisant un signe de main.

C’est le coeur léger et un sourire aux lèvres que Louis revient sur ses pas. Jeanne hausse un sourcil en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine et disposer la table tout en sifflotant. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne demande pas, mais elle sourit aussi.

*

Cette après-midi là, il pleut averse quand Louis sort du magasin. La chance veut qu’il ait en plus les deux mains chargées de sacs de courses. Il n’a même pas de capuche pour se protéger. Juste une veste en jean, au-dessus d’un pull. Un lourd soupir lui échappe. Il doit faire plus de dix minutes de marche sous une pluie gelée et un vent qui lui frappe le visage.

Il commence à marcher, les dents serrés et les sourcils froncés. Les yeux rivés sur le sol pour voir un minimum où il met les pieds. Quinze minutes avant, alors qu’il entrait dans le supermarché, il ne pleuvait pas encore. Il aurait dû venir plus tôt, ou attendre. Mais il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. La pluie, ici, peut durer des heures et il a des produits frais avec lui.

Au loin, le bruit des vagues se mêle à la musique des gouttes épaisses qui tombent sur le sol. Ça aurait presque pu être poétique, si Louis ne s’était pas retrouvé en-dessous au même instant. Il sera très chanceux de s’en sortir avec un gros rhume. Jeanne lui avait pourtant vivement conseillé de mettre un imperméable ou au moins de prendre un parapluie, il devrait l’écouter plus souvent.

Résultat, il se retrouve à porter trois gros sacs sous une plus diluvienne, il va très certainement attraper la mort et peut-être glisser sur un pavé détrempé au passage. Parce qu’il n’y a aucune limite au ridicule.

– Louis !

Il sursaute quand une voix familière appelle son prénom. Gêné par la pluie, il tourne la tête dans sa direction et fronce les sourcils. Il n’avait même pas remarqué ou entendre la voiture. Elle avance lentement à son rythme, la vitre du côté passager baissé. Derrière le volant, Harry est penché pour le voir.

Louis s’arrête de marcher, au milieu du déluge. Ses sacs manquent de lui glisser des doigts à cause de l’eau ou de craquer sous le poids. Harry fait un signe de tête et lui dit, la voix élevée pour qu’il puisse entendre :

– Monte.

Dans une autre situation, Louis aurait hésité. Mais à cet instant même, il ne se fait pas prier. Harry lui ouvre la portière. Louis se dépêche, pose les sacs à ses pieds, s’assoit sur le siège et ferme rapidement derrière lui. Il est détrempé. Des gouttes coulent encore le long de son visage depuis ses cheveux mouillés.

– Ta ceinture.

Harry regarde la route devant lui, les mains sur le volant. Il attend pour démarrer. Louis s’exécute. Il doit s’y prendre à trois fois pour la mettre correctement. Ses mains glissent mais il est aussi étrangement nerveux.

Quand la voiture se met en route, Louis souffle lentement. Les essuie-glaces fonctionnent activement sur le pare-brise pour chasser la pluie. Harry conduit doucement pour éviter le moindre accident, il est concentré et silencieux. Mais, il tend la main vers le tableau de bord pour augmenter le chauffage. Louis ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il tremblait. Son jean lui colle à la peau et ses doigts sont gelés.

Harry sait, presque inconsciemment, que Louis est facilement frileux. Des années en arrière, quand ils étaient tous les deux encore adolescents ou même plus jeunes encore, Harry avait l’habitude de lui prêter son pull certains soirs plus frais de fin d’été. Ou, dans son sommeil, les nuits où ils dormaient l’un chez l’autre, il sentait souvent Louis se coller à son corps et chercher sa chaleur. Ils avaient beau avoir chacun leur matelas, ils se retrouvaient toujours à partager le même oreiller et la même couverture. Inséparables.

Aujourd’hui, tout est différent. Ils osent à peine se regarder. Harry chercher à lui adresser le minimum la parole, mais Louis ne peut pas lui en vouloir. C’est lui qu’il l’a cherché, il est le seul fautif. S’il doit reprocher cette situation à quelqu’un c’est seulement à lui même. Au bout de deux minutes, il souffle en lui jetant un regard en coin :

– Merci.

Sans grande surprise, Harry ne répond pas. Il ne détache pas ses yeux de la route. Louis ne sais pas pourquoi il se met soudainement à rougir. Quelques voitures passent de temps en temps, mais c’est la circulation est relativement calme. Louis cherche ses mots, un sujet qu’il pourrait aborder pour tuer le silence. Mais, il se dit finalement que c’est mieux de se taire. Qu’Harry souhaiterait tout sauf entendre sa voix à nouveau. A sa place, il ne se serait même pas arrêté pour lui venir en aide.

A part le bruit de la pluie sur le pare-brise, la voiture est affreusement silencieuse. L’atmosphère est lourde. C’est ainsi pendant tout le trajet. Dix minutes. Dix interminables minutes. Quand enfin Harry se gare devant la maison de Jeanne, Louis se détache et se racle la gorge.

– Désolé, je dois sûrement avoir trempé ta voiture.

– Ça finira par sécher.

Le ton de sa voix est froid, plus encore que la pluie qui s’est déversée sur Louis. Sa peau en frissonne davantage. Harry ne prend même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui. Le moteur est éteint, mais il fixe encore le pare-brise couvert d’eau. Au fond de lui, Louis sait. Il sait qu’il donnerait tout pour qu’Harry le regarde à nouveau comme avant.

Avant qu’il ne fasse la pire erreur de sa vie.

Il ne fait aucune remarque, il ravale ses larmes et sa peine.

– Encore merci. Tu n’étais pas obligé.

– On est plus rien l’un pour l’autre, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis un monstre Louis.

C’est ce moment que choisit Harry pour poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais tout ce que Louis retient, ce sont ses mots. Qui résonnent en lui.

_On est plus rien l’un pour l’autre_.

_Plus rien_.

_Rien_.

Louis essaie de ne pas montrer que ça lui troue le coeur, à quel point ça lui fait mal. Il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, confus et terriblement blessé.

– Non, non je sais ce… ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… excuse moi.

Si c’est possible, Louis se sent encore plus minable qu’avant. Il détourne le regard vers la vitre et baisse la tête. Harry a toujours été plus intelligent, sage et mature que lui, malgré leurs deux années d’écart. Même à douze ans, il savait déjà que ce qu’était un bon et mauvais comportement. Il n’aimait pas voler des friandises au supermarché avec les autres garçons de la bande, dérober les serviettes des filles quand elles allaient de baigner dans la mer ou se cacher entre des dunes pour fumer des cigarettes à quinze ans. Il restait en retrait et les observait. Mais Louis ne le laissait jamais seul bien longtemps.

Parfois Harry appelait son prénom, ou croisait son regard, et Louis courrait immédiatement le rejoindre. Il abandonnait ses amis à leurs jeux et passait le reste de la journée ou de la nuit avec Harry, à parler de tout et de rien, à dévorer des glaces, à se faire rire jusqu’aux crampes d’estomac, à s’allonger côte à côte sous les rayons du soleil, à lire chacun dans le même lit, à tomber lentement amoureux.

Mais Louis était un enfant plus libre, effronté et courageux. Il n’a jamais eu peur de rien, du moins c’est ce qu’Harry pensait. Il a toujours admiré son courage. Quand, à treize ans, il s’est ouvert le genou après une chute à vélo sur des graviers et que l’infirmière a recousue sa plaie, il n’a pas versé une seule larme, c’est Harry qui a pleuré pour lui. Il avait cru s’évanouir ce jour là en voyant out ce sang. Et pendant tout le temps aux urgences, c’est Louis qui lui a tenu la main. Pour le rassurer. Louis souriait, il trouvait que ça lui donnait un côté aventurier, Harry a eu la peur de sa vie. Il ne sait pas qu’aujourd’hui encore, Louis passe parfois ses doigts contre la cicatrice et pense à quel point Harry a été à ses petits soins les jours suivants. Harry n’a jamais, _jamais_ cessé d’être à ses côtés.

Instinctivement, Louis touche son genou du bout des doigts. Une sensation de brûlure désagréable lui ronge les entrailles. Sa gorge est si serrée qu’il ne parvient pas à ravaler sa salive, il a la bouche sèche.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Que tu me pardonnes. Que je puisse m’expliquer. Que tu me regardes. Que tu me touches les doigts, la joue. Que tu me prennes dans tes bras, une dernière fois. Que tu me dises que tu ne me détestes pas. Que tu me laisses une autre chance de t’aimer.

Louis regarde ses doigts, il ferme brièvement les yeux puis souffle tout bas, on entend à peine ses mots au-dessus du bruit assourdissant de la pluie.

– Je suis désolé…

– Je t’ai déjà dit que le siège allait sécher.

– Non, je ne parlais pas de ça.

Il ne sait où ou comment, mais Louis trouve le courage de relever la tête et affronter le regard d’Harry. Intense et vide à la fois, différent. Plus si innocent et débordant de vie et de lumière. C’est un vert sombre, éteint. Louis se dit que c’est peut-être à cause de la météo, que ses yeux s’accommodent à la couleur du ciel, et que ce n’est pas forcément de sa faute. Mais il sait que ce n’est pas la vérité. Qu’en réalité, c’est lui qui a tout brisé entre eux.

Et Louis a encore envie de pleurer. Ça lui arrive souvent ces derniers mois, ces dernières années même. C’est peut-être la seule chose qui a changé en lui, il s’autorise à verser des larmes et être triste. Sa mère lui a souvent répété que ça ne le rendait pas vulnérable ou faible, mais humain. Ça ne l’empêche pas de se sentir totalement misérable.

Tous les deux savent très bien ce que Louis s’apprête à dire.

– Je suis désolé de ce que je t’ai fait…

– Louis…

Harry soupire puis détourne son visage, fixe à nouveau le pare-brise où la pluie ne cesse de tomber. Louis voit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Ses boucles sont plus courtes, ses traits plus fins et définis. Il est encore jeune, il n’a que vingt ans. Pourtant, des années sont passées et les ont séparés.

Sa beauté est encore plus frappante, renversante qu’à l’époque où Louis est tombé amoureux de lui pour la première fois et il ne sait pas comment gérer cette constatation. Il a l’impression de revenir en arrière, à l’adolescence, et constamment perturbé par la pensée qu’il voulait embrasser son meilleur ami. Louis se souvient des nuits qu’il passait éveillé, à fixer Harry, plongé dans son sommeil. Il se demandait souvent, si je l’embrasse est-ce qu’il me détestera ? Est-ce que tout changera ? Est-ce que je le perdrais ?

Louis s’était résolu à ne jamais essayer et ne jamais lui dire. A tenter d’oublier. Parce que c’est mal d’avoir de telles pensées. Tous ses amis le disaient. Ici chez sa grand-mère ou chez lui. Ils pensaient tous la même chose. Aimer un garçon, c’est écœurant, contre nature. Ses amis au lycée se moquaient d’un garçon un peu efféminé dans la classe ou la bande de garçon riaient d’un autre qui laissait pousser ses cheveux à l’air libre l’été sur la plage et lui jetaient des noms insultants. Louis ne voulait pas devenir l’un d’eux ou faire partie des méchants, alors il se taisait, ravalait sa salive et restait sur le côté. Effacé. Oublié.

Mais chaque été, il revenait quand même. Pour Harry. Pour son sourire. Il n’a jamais pu se passer de lui, de la mélodie de son rire ou la couleur de ses yeux. Et chaque jour, il tombait un peu plus amoureux.

Maintenant, tout a changé, ce n’est plus comme ça. Il n’a plus peur. Mais c’est trop tard.

– Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait du mal, d’être parti et de n’avoir donné aucune nouvelle. Je suis désolé de ne pas…

– Louis, répète Harry sur un ton plus appuyé, s’il te plaît.

Louis lève les yeux vers son visage fermé. Toujours de côté, Harry refuse de le regarder. Il pince l’arrête de son nez entre ses doigts et inspire, sa poitrine se gonfle. Il est plus musclé. Louis essaie de ne pas penser au fait que la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps lui manque affreusement. _Tous les jours_. Tous les jours il se réveille au milieu de son lit froid, dans son petit appartement, et ça lui comprime la poitrine. Ce vide. Cette absence. Cette solitude.

– C’est du passé. C’était il y a cinq ans. Je suis passé à autre chose maintenant.

Malgré cet espoir qui grandit soudainement en lui, Louis essaie de ne pas trop s’imaginer de choses. Harry repose sa main sur le volant, serre ses doigts autour et hausse les épaules.

– On a grandi tous les deux, ensemble puis séparément. C’est la vie, on ne peut rien y faire.

– Mais, tente Louis d’une voix faible, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance non ?

Harry tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Louis se sent si petit et vulnérable. Avant, c’était Louis qui avait l’habitude de le faire rougir, aujourd’hui c’est lui qui perd les mots. Seulement, il ne peut pas se défiler, pas encore. Puis, il a déjà abordé le sujet.

– Je sais que j’ai mal agis et que tu ne me pardonneras certainement jamais, c’est tout à fait compréhensible. J’ai merdé. Je m’en voudrais toute ma vie, j’y pense encore aujourd’hui, tous les jours et tu… tu étais mon meilleur ami, tout ce que j’avais, je… je pense que tu as tord, on peut changer les choses. Mais j’ai… je voulais que tu saches que ce qui s’est passé ce soir là… c’était une terrible erreur et…

– Merci Louis, je suis heureux de savoir que j’ai été une erreur.

La voix d’Harry est ferme quand il l’interrompt et ses mots percent Louis en pleine poitrine. Harry n’a jamais été une erreur. Harry n’en sera jamais une. Harry est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, sa plus belle rencontre. Harry est son premier amour, celui qu’il n’oubliera jamais.

Harry c’est le soleil brûlant d’été, les glaces à la pistache, les framboises qu’ils dévorent dans le jardin de sa grand-mère, le parfum des fleurs, du sel de la mer et de la crème solaire, les nuits étoilées, les pages jaunes des romans, les balades à vélo le matin, les fous-rires, les longues heures à se baigner dans l’océan, les doigts qui se frôlent sur la plage et les corps qui s’enlacent dans le lit.

Harry c’est tout ce qu’il y a de plus beau, pur, vivant et coloré. Sans lui, Louis avance au ralenti dans un monde en noir et blanc. Perdu.

Son souffle se coupe, il commence à secouer la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, murmure son prénom mais Harry lui dit :

– Peu importe, c’est mieux ainsi.

Au fond de sa gorge, Louis sent les larmes monter et il doit cligner plusieurs fois des paupières et détourner le regard pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Plus il le regarde, plus il a envie d’exploser en sanglots. Mais, encore une fois, il est le seul à blâmer.

Peut-être que cette erreur là ne peut pas être réparé. Peut-être qu’il n’y a pas de seconde chance à l’amour. Peut-être qu’une fois brisé, un coeur ne peut pas être rassemblé.

La boule en travers de la gorge, Louis fixe ses genoux, les sacs plastiques à ses pieds. Puis il demande, tout bas, même si ça lui arrache la poitrine :

– Harry… Harry, dis le moi, dis moi que tu n’as pas pensé une seule fois à moi en cinq ans. Dis le moi et je…

– Louis, l’interrompt doucement Harry, j’ai un petit ami.

Il ne faut que ça. Quelques mots.

Pour que le monde de Louis cesse de tourner et s’écroule.

Pour que la terre s’ouvre sous ses pieds et l’aspire au fond du gouffre.

Cette révélation lui fait tellement mal qu’il ne sent plus rien. Il est vide. Il ne sait même pas s’il doit rire, être en colère, pleurer ou hurler. Si ça se passe comme ça aujourd’hui, c’est bien parce qu’il l’a cherché il y a cinq ans.

_Un petit ami._

Harry a donné son coeur et son corps à un autre garçon. Harry l’a oublié. Harry l’a remplacé. Harry ne pense plus à lui parce qu’il ne l’aime plus.

_C’est du passé. C’est mieux ainsi. C’est la vie_ , Louis ne peut rien y faire.

C’est la vie qui le punie. Qui prend sa revanche.

Louis retient ses larmes en serrant les dents, il se mord la gencive jusqu’au sang. Il attrape les sacs à ses pieds, pose sa main tremblante sur la poignée et ouvre la portière. Dehors, le bruit de la pluie se fait plus fort encore. Plus assourdissant. Mais avant de sortir, il dit, sans le regarder :

– J’espère qu’il te rend heureux.

Et il claque la portière derrière lui. Louis n’attend pas, il court presque jusqu’à l’entrée de la maison. A l’abri sous le perron, il appuie sur la sonnette. Dix secondes plus tard à peine, Jeanne ouvre et le fait entrer précipitamment. Elle lui prend les courses des mains, il retire ses chaussures. Il n’écoute pas si la voiture a quitté l’allée. Tout ce qu’il entend, c’est le bruit que son coeur fait. Lourd et douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il voudrait se l’arracher.

Ses vêtements détrempés lui collent à la peau et il a froid. Jeanne lui demande si ça va, elle s’inquiétait pour lui, elle répète qu’il aurait dû prendre un imperméable. Louis baisse la tête, des gouttes glissent le long de son menton, de ses cheveux jusqu’à son dos. Il frissonne.

– Désolé mamie, je vais aller prendre une douche.

– Oui, fais ça mon chéri. Tu peux même prendre un bain si tu veux. Je te fais une bonne soupe bien chaude, d’accord ?

La gorge davantage nouée, Louis hoche simplement la tête et retire sa veste pour la poser près d’un chauffage. Il monte ensuite à l’étage, le corps las et vide. Avant d’aller dans la salle de bains, il passe se prendre des vêtements secs et propres dans sa valise. Ses pieds laissent des traces humides au sol.

Il se déshabille, sa peau est gelée. Une fois sous l’eau presque brûlante, Louis lâche un soupir et pose son front contre le mur en face de lui. Louis ferme les yeux et éclate en sanglots, parce qu’ici personne ne peut ni le voir ni l’entendre.

*

Les jours qui suivent, Louis n’est pas dans son assiette. Il se comporte comme le fantôme de lui-même. Jeanne le remarque presque immédiatement, mais elle ne dit rien. Il se couche tard, il dort mal et peu, il se lève aux alentours de midi, il se force à manger une partie de son déjeuner pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère, il fume beaucoup, il s’occupe en faisant du ménage, en allant faire les courses, en lisant, en marchant pendant des heures le long de la plage. Parfois, il échange quelques messages avec Liam et celui-ci l’invite au bar Vendredi.

Mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour oublier. Surtout le soir. Le soir quand il est seul dans sa chambre silencieuse. C’est là que les souvenirs et les pensées ressurgissent. Le hantent.

Et Jeanne s’inquiète réellement. Elle le regarde et le laisse se morfondre trois jours entiers. Le matin du quatrième, Vendredi, elle est en train de préparer des lasagnes végétariennes quand il entre en cuisine. Il est presque onze heures trente. Louis, des cernes sous les yeux, embrasse sa joue en guide de bonjour et prend une banane sur le comptoir. Sa grand-mère se termine de disposer le plat avant de le mettre au four. Puis, elle met le minuteur et se tourne vers lui en s’essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

– Louis, tu veux aller bien t’asseoir s’il te plaît ?

– Je n’ai pas très faim, mais je peux faire la vaisselle si tu veux…

– On doit parler.

Son ton n’est pas froid ou réprobateur, au contraire. Mais Louis cesse d’éplucher la peau de sa banane, lève la tête vers sa grand-mère et fronce les sourcils. Ils vont s’asseoir tous les deux dans le canapé du salon, Louis a abandonné son fruit sur la table basse. Il demande, inquiet :

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je crois que c’est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question, tu ne penses pas ?

Louis comprend mieux. Il soupire et baisse la tête. Son comportement ne dupe personne et ne passe surtout pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa grand-mère.

– Tu n’as pas à t’en faire ce n’est rien, mamie. Je te le jure. Juste une histoire stupide…

– Si c’était le cas, elle ne te mettrait pas dans cet état là.

Ce n’est pas une histoire stupide. Louis lui-même le sait. C’est l’amour de sa vie qui lui échappe. Son erreur qui lui revient comme une tornade en plein visage. Il ne sait pas braver cette tempête, elle le surplombe, le submerge et il s’étouffe dans ses propres larmes.

– C’est Harry, c’est ça ?

Malgré lui, Louis se redresse et regarde sa grand-mère avec de grands yeux et les sourcils froncés. Un instant, il se demande si elle est capable de lire dans ses pensées. Parce qu’elle a toujours été capable de le comprendre sans même avoir besoin de lui parler. Il bafouille, rougit presque, et demande timidement :

– Quoi ? Comment… comment tu sais ?

– J’ai vu sa voiture garée devant la maison quand tu es rentré l’autre jour sous la pluie. Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas aveugle.

Jeanne sourit et lui fait un clin d’oeil. C’est effectivement plus logique. Louis ne peut pas retenir le léger rire qui s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres. Il se les mord ensuite, joue avec ses doigts et hausse les épaules.

– Il m’a raccompagné.

– C’est gentil de sa part.

Silencieux, Louis hoche la tête. Depuis trois jours, il se remémore le moment dans la voiture. Ces quelques minutes volées et à jamais perdues. Les mots blessants, les regards qui fuient, les lourds silences. Le bruit du coeur brisé de Louis quand Harry lui a dit qu’il avait un petit ami.

Les larmes lui remontent en travers de la gorge. Il s’est endormi à deux heures et demi du matin, épuisé de pleurer et fixer les étoiles dans le ciel d’hiver. Louis voulait tout réparer, et Harry ne croit plus en eux.

C’est du passé.

C’est mieux ainsi.

Il ferme les yeux et murmure :

– J’ai tout gâché avec lui mamie… Je l’ai perdu. J’ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

Parce qu’avant d’être le premier garçon dont il est tombé amoureux, Harry était surtout son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il a tout partagé. Les rires, les peurs, les surprises, les joies, les pleurs. Celui avec qui il passait tout son été, celui qui le faisait rire et rendait le monde si beau. Et le dire à voix haute lui perfore la poitrine. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal.

– C’était il y a cinq ans, mais… mais j’y pense tous les jours.

– Ah, je me disais bien qu’il s’était passé quelque chose pour que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain pendant si longtemps.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Louis hoche la tête. Il ressuie sa joue, une larme y coule toute seule. Son corps n’a plus la force de les retenir, c’est fatiguant de se battre contre ses sentiments. Louis avait l’habitude de les enfouir au fond de sa poitrine, mais ça ne fonctionne plus. Ils débordent de partout maintenant. C’est un flot constant. Il se noie dedans et se laisse porter. Il en assez de se débattre. Il n’a plus rien à quoi s’accrocher.

Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix tremble.

– J’ai… J’ai agis comme un idiot et je m’en voudrais toute ma vie. Mais c’est… c’est trop tard, il me déteste et il a raison, je suis… je suis un monstre et…

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ? Intervient sa grand-mère en élevant la voix. Mon petit fils n’est certainement pas un monstre, je le connais quand même assez pour le savoir. Je te défends de dire des choses pareilles !

Étonné et prit de court par son intervention, Louis relève la tête pour la regarder. Jeanne a un air doux sur son visage, malgré ses sourcils froncés et l’intensité dans son regard.

– S’il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c’est que tu es une personne formidable. Les erreurs sont humaines, tout le monde en fait, même les meilleurs d’entre nous. Comment es-tu censé apprendre les leçons de la vie si tu ne te trompes pas en chemin ? Moi même encore, à mon âge, je commets des erreurs. On ne cesse jamais d’apprendre et d’évoluer.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, l’accumulation, l’émotion ou les mots touchants de sa grand-mère, mais Louis fond en sanglots. Jeanne n’hésite pas une seconde pour combler la distance entre eux et l’entourer de ses bras. Les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude. Il se sent comme un enfant. Au chaud dans les bras rassurants d’une personne de sa famille, et il n’essaie pas de retenir son chagrin.

Ses doigts se serrent autour du gilet de Jeanne et elle passe les siens dans ses cheveux.

– Viens là mon coeur, ça va aller. Je te promets... ça va s’arranger.

Louis ne dit rien, il ne sait pas ce qu’il doit penser. Il aime se dire que sa grand-mère ou même sa propre mère ont toujours raison, mais il doute du fait qu’un jour Harry ait à nouveau envie de le faire entrer dans sa vie. Et Louis ne sait pas comment il a fait pour mener la sienne, pendant cinq longues années, sans lui. Il ne sait pas non plus comment il va affronter les prochaines à venir.

Harry le voit comme un inconnu, un étranger. Et Louis ne peut pas supporter cette idée. Pas alors qu’il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, ils riaient ensemble, passaient leurs journées à deux et s’étaient embrassés. Ce baiser qui a tout changé, tout bouleversé. En eux. Pour eux.

Jeanne laisse à son petit fils tout le temps dont il a besoin pour pleurer sur son épaule et reprendre ses esprits. C’est au bout de plusieurs minutes que son souffle se calme et qu’il se redresse. Il passe le dos de sa main contre sa joue humide, baisse les yeux. Jeanne lui relève le menton, croise son regard d’un bleu très intense, et lui sourit.

– Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour de Juillet où tu étais allé te baigner avec tes amis à la mer. Tu avais quatorze ans. Il faisait de l’orage et du vent, il pleuvait à torrent. Pourtant, il faisait un grand ciel bleu quand tu étais parti. Nous avions peur, ta mère et moi, que tu ne sois en danger là-dehors. Ton grand-père était prêt à s’aventurer sous la tempête pour te ramener à l’abri. Mais il n’a pas eu besoin de se risquer sa vie. Parce que c’est Harry qui s’en est chargé.

Louis passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et écoute attentivement le récit de sa grand-mère, suspendu à ses lèvres. Un sourire traverse ses lèvres fines, elle s’installe plus confortablement entre les coussins du canapé et Louis est prêt à parier qu’elle se rejoue la scène derrière ses paupières, comme si c’était hier.

– Il était aussi trempé que toi, mais il ne s’était pas baigné, il était encore tout habillé et mouillé. Tu étais entouré d’une serviette de plage, seulement vêtu de ton maillot de bain. Harry tenait tes vêtements et vos sacs d’une main et ton épaule de l’autre. Tu tremblais tellement que tes dents claquaient. Nous t’avons tout de suite porté dans un bain chaud et laissé Harry prendre une douche. Quand tu es sorti, sec et propre, il est tout de suite venu à ton chevet pour s’assurer de ton état. Tu frissonnais encore, sous toutes ces couvertures, et lui, il était au bord des larmes.

Étrangement, Louis n’a pas souvenir de ce moment. Peut-être était-il trop secoué pour s’en rappeler. Mais il ne doute pas une seconde du fait qu’Harry ait été à ses côtés, il ne l’a jamais abandonné.

– Tu t’étais endormi, et il refusait de te laisser seul. Ta mère avait appelé la sienne, pour lui raconter l’incident et lui assurer que son fils était à l’abri et hors de danger. Et qu’il allait passer la nuit à la maison. Le temps ne s’était pas calmé jusqu’au lendemain matin. Harry n’avait pas quitté la chambre, à peine pour venir manger un bol de soupe. Le soir même, il s’était endormi dans le siège à côté de ton lit. Je lui avais proposé d’aller dormir dans le canapé pour qu’il soit plus à l’aise, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il s’accrochait à ta main, comme s’il avait peur que vous soyez séparés à jamais.

Un sentiment douloureux perce la poitrine de Louis. De la culpabilité. Du regret. De la nostalgie. Aujourd’hui plus que jamais, il se rend compte que c’est lui qui a brisé tout lien entre eux.Que ce soit de l’amitié ou de l’amour, il a tout perdu.

Parce qu’il a fui. Parce qu’il a été lâche. Parce qu’il n’assumait pas. Parce qu’il a eu peur. Peur d’aimer Harry, peur d’être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Peur de perdre ses autres ses autres amis.

Cependant, Louis a toujours su que c’était _ça_ , sa pire erreur. Pas embrasser Harry, mais lui briser le coeur et l’abandonner pour sauver son apparence, par peur du regard des autres. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir retourner en arrière et effacer ce moment. Aujourd’hui encore, il est prêt à sacrifier son monde entier, tous ses amis et les gens qui l’aiment, pour pouvoir tenir la main d’Harry et lui dire ce qu’il ressent.

Car rien n’a changé. Cinq ans sont passés, mais il l’aime toujours. Il n’a jamais cessé de le porter dans son coeur. Pas un jour ne s’est levé sans qu’il ait une pensée pour Harry. Et c’est certainement la plus douloureuse des punitions.

– Je n’ai pas voulu lui faire de peine, il avait tellement peur pour toi, même si tu avais simplement besoin de repos. Alors je lui ai ramené une couverture et un coussin, mais quand je suis revenue un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il dormait, collé à toi dans ton lit une place.

Louis ravale difficilement la boule en travers de sa gorge. Il n’a plus assez de larmes en lui pour pleurer, mais il sent qu’elles sont là, au bord de ses paupières. C’est épuisant d’être triste et d’avoir le coeur brisé constamment.

Jeanne lui offre un sourire qui lui réchauffe la poitrine, dont elle seule a le secret. Louis ne sait pas si entendre cette histoire lui a fait plus de bien ou de mal. Tout bas, il souffle :

– Ce ne sera plus jamais comme ça…

– Louis.

– Mh ?

– Est-ce que tu lis dans l’avenir ?

– Non, pas à ma connaissance.

– Alors, tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas en être certain.

Un petit soupir s’échappe des lèvres de Louis, il sourit en coin et sa grand-mère tend la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Louis regarde l’alliance à son annulaire, sa bague de mariage qu’elle ne quitte jamais.

– Mamie… Harry ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, c’est fini.

– Écoute-moi mon chéri, tu sais que je n’aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres, mais tu es dans un état effroyable depuis quelques jours et… et je m’inquiète pour toi, d’accord ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu comme ça…

A cet instant, Louis se sent affreusement honteux et égoïste. De revenir du jour au lendemain dans la vie de sa grand-mère, après tant d’années de silence, de lui infliger ses changements d’humeur et ses histoires de coeur.

– Si Harry te détestait tant que ça, crois-tu qu’il aurait pris la peine de te ramener en voiture, sous la pluie, jusqu’ici l’autre jour ? Tu crois qu’il m’aurait demandé de nouvelles de toi quand il venait me voir lors de ton absence ?

A cette dernière phrase, Louis relève subitement la tête vers Jeanne, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle hoche lentement la tête, l’expression du visage extrêmement sérieuse, même si le fantôme d’un sourire danse sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, et je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais qu’au début, lorsqu’il commençait à me ramener mes colis ou mes courses aussi souvent, c’était surtout dans l’espoir de te voir.

La poitrine de Louis se gonfle d’un air nouveau. Pendant quelques secondes, il a la sensation de renaître et il a presque envie de se lever du canapé et courir rejoindre Harry.

Puis, il se rappelle la situation. Son erreur. Et le fait qu’Harry l’a effacé définitivement de sa vie. Louis suppose qu’il a ce qu’il mérite. Le juste retour des choses. Il ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir.

– Mais je savais aussi que tu allais revenir un jour ou l’autre. J’y ai toujours cru. Cet endroit fait partie de toi Louis, tu l’as toujours aimé. Que ce soit la maison, la mer, tes amis ou Harry.

Il sourit cette fois, pour de vrai. Jeanne n’a pas tord. Elle lui serre la main davantage, heureuse de voir autre chose que des larmes sur son jeune visage.

– Il y a des étés où tu arrivais et tu nous embrassais à peine, ton papy et moi, avant de sauter sur ton vélo pour rejoindre Harry. Tu étais toujours si impatient de le retrouver. Tu revenais tard le soir et, à table, tu nous racontais tout ce que vous aviez fait ce premier jour. Ça nous faisait toujours bien rire. Et toi tu avais des étoiles dans les yeux.

A cette évocation, le sourire de Louis se creuse. Il hausse les épaules, baisse les yeux vers leurs mains liées et avoue simplement :

– Je l’aime mamie.

Louis n’a plus aucune honte de le dire. Ni de le ressentir. C’est trop tard, mais il ne s’en cache pas. Plus maintenant. Il est amoureux d’Harry et c’est à la fois la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus déchirante qui lui ai été donné à vivre.

Il se dit que, peu importe ce que l’avenir lui réserve, il ne connaîtra jamais un amour à la hauteur de celui-ci. Et peut-être qu’il ne cessera jamais d’aimer Harry.

Jeanne sourit, les yeux légèrement plissés, et hoche la tête.

– Je sais.

Elle n’en dit pas plus. Il ne demande pas comment. Ils n’en ont pas besoin. Louis se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans les bras de sa grand-mère, pour la remercier. Il le fait, tout bas, la voix tremblante d’émotion, mais la poitrine plus légère. Elle caresse le haut de son dos et embrasse son front.

Au cours des dernières années, après avoir traversé de nombreuses tempêtes, et appris bien des leçons Louis a retenu une chose importante, essentielle même, il y aura toujours des personnes qui l’aimeront pour qui il est.

Peut être pas tout le monde, mais il ne doit pas se sentir désolé ou honteux d’aimer. C’est exactement ce que sa mère lui a dit quand il lui a avoué sa sexualité, il y a quatre ans.

*

Il est presque vingt et une heure quand Louis arrive devant le bar. Par message, Liam l’a informé qu’il était déjà à l’intérieur avec leurs amis. Tout de même un tantinet nerveux, il termine sa cigarette en regardant autour de lui. Il n’a pas vu ces personnes depuis cinq ans, il est certain qu’il va avoir le droit à une vague de questions.

La journée a été forte en émotions, il espère ne pas devoir en traverse un flot d’autres ce soir. Il veut simplement passer du bon temps avec de vieux amis, boire de la bière et oublier quelques heures ce trou dans sa poitrine.

Après avoir écrasé son mégot sur le bord d’une poubelle, Louis inspire une grande bouffée d’air frais et ouvre la porte. La musique lui parvient directement aux oreilles. Un son de jazz venu des enceintes au fond de la pièce. Il est presque heureux de constater que le décor n’a pas tellement changé. Quelques petits réajustements ou travaux. C’est la même odeur de cigarettes et d’alcool. Si bien que Louis a l’impression de revenir des années en arrière quand ils allaient tous enchaîner les verres le soir et jouer au billard près du bar, à moitié ivres et hilares.

Depuis une table, Liam lui fait signe. Tous les regards se posent sur lui. Ses joues chauffent et il avance la tête haute. Tout le monde le salue avec des sourires et des exclamations. Comme si rien n’avait changé. Paul lui donne une pinte de bière, il le remercie puis termine son tour de table avant de prendre place entre Liam et Xavier.

Comme il s’y attendait, il y a d’abord des questions. On lui demande ce qu’il fait dans la vie, ce qu’il est devenu, s’il est revenu pour longtemps, ce qui l’a retenu si loin pendant cinq ans. Il invente un mensonge, beaucoup de travail et le fait qu’il n’arrivait pas à revenir ici après le décès de son grand-père, ce qui n’est pas totalement faux. Ce qui s’est passé entre Harry et lui, cependant, n’appartient qu’à eux. On lui présente des condoléances, puis Maxime lui tend un joint qu’il vient de finir de rouler. Il hésite une seconde, mais accepte.

Ensuite, c’est surtout des rires et des anecdotes, comme au bon vieux temps. La joie et l’euphorie de l’adolescence qui revient à la surface. Louis pense aussi que c’est l’accumulation de l’alcool et de l’herbe qui leur fait un peu tourner la tête. Mais il ne se plaint pas, il profite, il rit et il se sent bien.

Certains des garçons sont allés danser sur la piste ou jouer au billard. Louis termine son troisième verre de bière quand Maxime se penche vers lui et demande, la voix haute pour être entendu au-dessus de la musique par tout le monde :

– Au fait, tu traînes encore avec l’autre aussi là… comment il s’appelle déjà ?

– Harry ?

– Ouais c’est ça ! t’es encore pote avec Styles alors ?

La gorge de Louis se noue, il réfléchit à une réponse qui n’endiguera pas plus de questions de la part de ses amis et leur fera changer de sujet. Mais il n’a pas vraiment le temps d’y penser, parce qu’il remarque les sourires amusés qu’échangent certains des garçons.

– Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il fronce les sourcils, écrase le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier au milieu de la table. Maxime et Paul se regardent et pouffent. Louis n’a pas l’impression que ce soit à propos de quelque chose qui va le faire rire lui aussi.

– Les gars…

Liam soupire en secouant la tête, il fait les gros yeux. Il est le seul à ne pas partager leur amusement. Les garçons échangent un autre regard en coin, Paul s’allume une cigarette et ils ne disent plus rien. Mais Louis ne lâche pas l’affaire.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?

– Bah… je sais pas, commence Maxime en haussant les épaules, on l’a toujours trouvé bizarre, même quand on était plus jeunes et… tu sais on l’a toujours dit avec les gars mais c’est vrai, c’est une pédale quoi.

– Pardon ?

Blessé, énervé, Louis manque de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ce n’est pas nouveau pourtant, il sait que ses amis étaient ouvertement homophobes à l’époque de l’adolescence. Il s’est toujours tu quand ils lançaient leurs remarques en riant comme des idiots, parce qu’il ne se pensait pas concerné, parce qu’il avait peur des représailles. Parce qu’il était lâche. Il n’a jamais osé s’interposer, même quand ils parlaient tout bas au sujet d’Harry, pensant qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Mais aujourd’hui, c’est différent. Aujourd’hui, il n’a plus envie d’avoir honte. C’est terminé. Il n’est plus ce Louis là, plus tout à fait du moins. Il est surtout profondément déçu. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ces quelques années en plus leur aient fait changer d’idée et de discours. Apparemment, aucun d’eux n’a évolué depuis le collège.

– Louis, t’es son meilleur pote, me dis pas que t’en savais rien ? Il a essayé de te draguer ou de te toucher c’est ça ? On peut aller lui faire peur si tu veux ? Non parce que je sais pas d’habitude il te colle tout le temps comme une sangsue et ce soir il est pas là c’est bizarre. Je comprends si t’as voulu t’éloigner de lui, il est vraiment répugnant, c’est…

Louis en assez entendu, il sent la colère monter en lui et lui brûler la poitrine, son sang ne fait qu’un tour. Il n’a plus quinze, seize ou dix sept ans, il n’est plus un adolescent apeuré et perdu. Il n’est plus comme eux. Et peut-être qu’il avait besoin de s’en rendre compte. Peut-être qu’il a besoin de cette claque en pleine figure pour se réveiller totalement. Il ne peut plus accepter qu’ils insultent Harry, et lui par la même occasion, sous son nez.

D’une voix haute et claire, il interrompt les paroles de Maxime en disant :

– Je suis gay.

Et il ne baisse pas le regard, comme il aurait pu le faire il y a cinq ans, il les affronte tous, droit dans les yeux. Paul s’étouffe avec sa fumée de cigarette, Maxime le fixe avec des yeux ébahis et les autres restent bouches bées. Visiblement, son annonce jeté un froid car plus personne n’ose parler, certains détournent le regard ou froncent les sourcils.

Finalement, c’est Xavier qui se jette à l’eau et demande, en laissant échapper un faux rire gêné et pas très assuré :

– Tu déconnes ?

– J’ai l’air de vouloir rire ?

Louis n’est pas le moins du monde amusé. Il est même plus énervé que jamais. Si la musique ne remplissait pas l’air, il entendrait les mouches voler ou peut-être les propres battements de son coeur.

Il les regarde tour à tour, tous ces garçons avec qui il a passé son enfance chaque été. Les longues parties de football au parc, les après-midis à la plage, les premières bières et cigarettes bon marché ou volés chez les parents, les soirées rythmées par l’alcool et la musique, toutes les bêtises parce qu’ils se croyaient les rois du monde. Mais ils n’étaient rien d’autre que des adolescents insolents et minables. Ils le sont encore.

Sur la table, Louis serre les poings. Il prend un souffle comme s’il avait cessé de respirer un moment puis continue :

– Non, mais je préfère vous le dire tout de suite. Ça vous dégoûte aussi ou parce que je suis votre pote depuis des années c’est pas trop grave ?

Son ton est tellement glacial et ironique, il ne s’est jamais entendu d’une telle manière. Il ne se pensait pas capable de tous leur tenir tête. Mais au final, ce sont eux qui baissent les yeux, honteux ou répugnés, Louis ne saura jamais, il n’en a pas besoin non plus. Il peut vivre sans eux.

D’un geste brusque, Louis se lève. Son coeur tape contre sa poitrine, ce n’est pas la peur, c’est l’adrénaline. La fierté. Son verre tangue et se renverse sur la table, mouille le pantalon de Maxime. Il peste entre ses dents. Louis ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

– Je sais que vous avez toujours détesté Harry, même quand j’essayais de l’inclure dans notre bande. Je sais que vous l’insultiez dans mon dos parce que c’était mon meilleur ami et que vous n’osiez jamais lui dire ça en face ou devant moi. Mais peut-être qu’il avait raison depuis le début et que je n’aurais jamais dû rester avec vous. J’ai eu tord de croire que vous auriez pu changer, j’ai eu tord d’avoir de vous avoir fait passer avant, d’avoir eu peur pendant toutes ces années alors que c’était vous qui craignez simplement la différence. Et je suis fier de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec vous.

La tête haute et les épaules droites, Louis prend sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et quitte la table sur ces mots, sans demander son reste. Personne n’ose dire quoi que ce soit. Il pose un billet sur le comptoir pour sa consommation, sous le regard perdu de Greg qui n’a rien suivi à la conversation car il préparait des commandes. Louis ne s’inquiète pas, toute la ville sera bientôt au courant de ce qui s’est passé ce soir.

Il met sa veste sur ses épaules, passe une main dans ses cheveux et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais derrière lui, il entend la voix de Liam qui l’appelle. Il le rattrape, se met à ses côtés et soupire lourdement.

– Louis, les écoute pas, ce sont des idiots. Ils sont ivres et...

– Et homophobes ouais, j’avais remarqué. Merci.

– Je suis désolé, tu les connais… ils ne réfléchissent pas.

– Franchement, je n’ai pas besoin de gens comme ça dans ma vie, Liam. Si tu veux les défendre ou si tu penses pareil, tu peux repartir avec eux et m’oublier.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et tourne le regard vers la table, Louis reste dos à eux. Il n’a plus aucun compte à leur rendre, il ne leur doit rien du tout.

– Excuse moi. T’as raison, je n’ai rien contre ça. Ils ne méritent pas ton amitié, j’aurais dû te défendre... Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

– Non, ça ira, je vais rentrer à pieds.

Louis ouvre la porte du bar. Dehors, une pluie s’abat sur la ville. Il soupire, se fige dans ses pas et se tourne vers Liam. Son ami le regarde avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres, il sait déjà ce que Louis s’apprête à lui dire.

– En fait, si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes.

– Pas de soucis. Je vais chercher ma veste, j’en ai pour deux secondes.

– Merci Liam.

– Je vais pas te laisser tomber malade.

En attendant Liam, Louis sort son téléphone. Il est à peine vingt trois heures. Il écrit un message à sa grand-mère pour la prévenir qu’il rentre dans quelques minutes, même s’il se doute que son portable, qui date sincèrement d’une autre époque, doit être en silencieux et rangé au fond de son sac.

Quand Liam le rejoint, ils sortent tous les deux et courent sous la pluie pour atteindre au plus vite la voiture en bas de la rue. Ils se réfugient à l’intérieur, Louis ébouriffe ses cheveux mouillés qui partent maintenant dans tous les sens. Liam souffle, met le moteur en marche et démarre lorsqu’ils sont tous les deux attachés.

Ce soir, Liam n’a bu qu’un verre de bière, il n’a jamais trop aimé l’alcool. Louis ne le dit pas, mais il est content de pouvoir au moins encore compter sur lui. Le poids dans sa poitrine est plus léger, il prend le temps de respirer et de se détendre. Il n’a plus aucune raison d’être énervé ou tendu. Il ne reverra plus jamais ces gens là. Ils font partie du passé à présent. Un passé qu’il regrette fortement, certes, mais qu’il ne compte pas reproduire.

Durant le trajet qui dure environ quinze minutes, aucun des deux garçons ne dit quoi que ce soit. Un silence reposant règne dans la voiture. Louis a la tête appuyé contre le dossier, il observe le paysage qui défile par la vitre où se fracassent encore les gouttes de pluie. Liam conduit prudemment, mais jette parfois des regards à son ami, pour s’assurer qu’il va bien.

Finalement, il gare sa voiture devant la maison de Jeanne. Liam coupe le moteur, laisse le chauffage tourner et observe Louis qui se détache lentement sa ceinture. Il lui sourit, Louis le remercie d’avoir accepté de le raccompagner.

– Ça ira ?

– Oui, il y a cinq pas à tout casser jusqu’à la porte. Et je n’ai pas _tant_ bu que ça.

– Non, je veux dire pour… ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure ?

Louis soupire, baisse un instant le visage vers ses pieds puis fixe ses yeux sur le pare-brise. Autour d’eux, la pluie continue de tomber. La poitrine de Louis se serre, cette scène est un peu trop familière. Pourtant, rien dans cette voiture ne rappelle Harry. L’odeur, la qualité des sièges ou même l’ambiance. Ce n’est pas tendu. Louis se sent libéré.

– Je me suis caché et menti à moi même trop longtemps, ça me fait du bien de laisser la vérité sortir.

– Je comprends, Liam fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, enfin non je ne suis pas… enfin j’aime toujours seulement les filles, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Désolé, je cherche les bons mots…

– Ça va Liam, j’ai compris où tu voulais en venir.

Les deux amis se regardent et, au bout de quelques secondes, échangent un sourire, les joues de Liam se mettent à rosir un peu. Louis lui donne un coup de coude pour le taquiner, ce qui les fait rire tous les deux.

Quand ils se sont un peu calmés et qu’ils ont retrouvé leur sérieux, Liam soupire et dit d’une voix douce :

– En tout cas, je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Et je suis fier de toi aussi. T’es un gars génial. Faut un sacré courage pour oser faire ce que tu viens de faire au bar. Surtout devant une telle bande d’idiots, sérieusement… Liam soupire, je passe de moins en moins de temps avec eux. Surtout Max et Paul, j’ai l’impression qu’ils sont encore plus bêtes que lorsqu’on avait quinze ans. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, je suis heureux que tu ais enfin parlé. Et, c’est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de discuter.

Touché, Louis ne sait pas quoi lui répondre à part un merci qui vient du fond de son coeur. Il se rapproche, comme il le peut au-dessus du frein entre leurs sièges et serre Liam contre lui. L’étreinte dure une dizaine de secondes, Liam lui tapote affectueusement le dos. Ils se détachent, Louis le remercie encore une fois.

Liam se rassoit correctement dans le siège, joue avec ses doigts et demande :

– Donc… ces soit disant filles dont tu nous parlais l’été et que tu draguais à ton collège ou ton lycée et ce baiser avec Rachel à l’anniversaire de Paul, c’était réel ou… ?

Louis rit à ces souvenirs en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour suivre la tendance de ses – anciens – amis, Louis s’inventait des petites amies et des flirts à son adolescence, racontait des histoires pour rentrer dans le lot et voir le sourire fier des autres garçons quand il se mettait à parler d’une fille de sa classe qu’il avait réussi à embrasser à la récréation.

En réalité, en tout et pour tout, Louis n’a embrassé que trois personnes dans sa vie. Une fille dont il ne se souvient même plus du prénom, c’était un stupide gage lancé par un de ses amis de collège, il avait douze ans, leurs lèvres s’étaient à peine touchées trois secondes, il n’est même pas sûr que ça compte comme un réel baiser. Rachel lors de cette fameuse soirée d’anniversaire, il avait quinze ans, il avait beaucoup bu et il lui plaisait, c’était humide et collant, il n’a pas aimé. Et puis il y a eu Harry, ça il ne pourra jamais oublier. C’était, et c’est encore, le plus beau moment de sa vie, il avait dix-sept ans et il était tombé follement amoureux.

– J’ai jamais eu de copines, Liam. Je voulais juste tous vous impressionner. Mais oui j’ai embrassé Rachel, j’étais ivre et je croyais aimer les filles à cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que… voilà. Et puis, il y a eu…

– Il y a eu Harry ?

Surprit par les mots de Liam, Louis ouvre grand les yeux. Son ami se contente de lui sourire, comme s’il l’avait toujours su. C’est au tour de Louis de rougir, il se mord la lèvre et demande :

– C’est si évident que ça ?

– Mec, tu rigoles ? Vous passiez vos étés collés ensemble, tu voyais que par lui et il faisait exprès de raconter des blagues idiotes pour te regarder rire. Et Louis, je l’aime bien mais il n’a jamais été très drôle, ajoute Liam en souriant. Sérieusement, il te dévorait des yeux. J’aimerais trouver quelqu’un qui me regarde comme ça un jour moi aussi. Vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre.

Si c’est encore possible, les joues de Louis se colorent davantage. Il sent son visage chauffer et, surtout, son coeur se serrer à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. En abandonnant Harry, il a tout perdu. Même s’il s’en veut atrocement, il commence à se dire qu’il ne peut plus rien y faire. Parce que son erreur lui a coûté leur amitié.

_C’est mieux ainsi. C’est la vie._

Un lourd soupir sort des lèvres de Louis et ses épaules s’affaissent un peu. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal d’entendre ces paroles là. Tout bas, il murmure :

– _Était_ , plutôt.

– Quoi ?

– On était fait l’un pour l’autre.

A sa gauche, Liam fronce les sourcils, et le questionne du regard. Il n’a pas besoin de demander, Louis souffle et lui explique.

– J’ai merdé Liam. J’aurais pu tout avoir avec lui, et j’ai gâché notre amitié parce que je suis un idiot.

– C’est pour ça que tu es parti si précipitamment du jour au lendemain ?

Louis hoche lentement la tête, le regard posé droit devant lui. Il a encore honte de son comportement et il se le reprochera certainement tout le reste de son existence. S’il a perdu son premier amour, c’est parce qu’il l’a cherché.

– Je suis désolé, mais tu sais tu as peut-être encore une chance. Vous étiez certainement trop jeunes et vous ne saviez pas que vous aviez tout pour être heureux, rien n’est perdu si y crois.

– Il ne veut plus me voir, alors j’en doute fort. Merci quand même Liam…

Son ami lui offre un sourire et une tape amicale sur l’épaule. Louis ne sait pas ce qui lui a fait le plus de bien, avouer la vérité devant les autres au bar ou parler avec Liam. Dans tous les cas, il se sent ôté d’un poids.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu étais amoureux de lui à l’époque ? Est-ce que tu l’aimais encore ?

Louis ferme les paupières plusieurs secondes, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et souffle des mots qui lui retournent encore le ventre des années après.

– Je n’ai jamais cessé de l’aimer.

– Alors, accroche toi à ça.

Au fond de sa gorge, Louis sent ses larmes monter. Il sourit à Liam qui lui presse amicalement l’épaule. Il sent que Louis a besoin de ce soutient, a besoin d’être écouté, entendu. Qu’il a besoin d’entendre que tout n’est pas fini.

Un léger silence passe, calme et apaisant. Louis est soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu tous ses amis ce soir. Liam a toujours été un peu plus réfléchit et sage que les autres et aujourd’hui il prouve qu’il a un coeur en or.

– On peut se revoir la semaine prochaine si tu veux ?

– Ça me ferait plaisir, oui, sourit sincèrement Louis.

– Génial ! Allez, file. Et prends soin de toi d’accord ?

– Promis, envoie moi un message quand tu es rentré.

Une dernière étreinte rapide et Louis sort de la voiture. Il toque doucement à la porte, par peur de réveiller sa grand-mère si elle dort déjà. Mais elle vient lui ouvrir, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre. Elle remarque la voiture qui quitte la rue, sourit à son petit fils et ils rentrent tous les deux au chaud à l’intérieur.

Il n’est pas très tard, Louis va prendre une douche et se changer. Jeanne lui sert un grand verre d’eau. Il regardent le message de Liam qui vient de tomber où il lui écrit qu’il est chez lui et qu’il était content de le revoir. Un sourire aux lèvres, il rejoint sa grand-mère au salon.

Ils s’installent à deux dans le canapé et regardent une émission dont Louis ne connaît même pas le nom. Mais ça les fait rire. Jeanne ne lui demande rien, elle remarque cependant que son expression est plus apaisée.

Une fois dans son lit, Louis sort son carnet. L’inspiration lui est venue depuis qu’il est rentré du bar avec Liam tout à l’heure. Il tourne rapidement les pages, va à la dernière qu’il a rempli il y a des mois, quelques mots griffonnés qui n’ont aucun sens. Mais maintenant, Louis sait ce qu’il veut écrire. Son coeur s’emballe. Il pose le stylo sur le papier et commence la première phrase. S’ensuit alors un rythme frénétique, une poussée d’inspiration qu’il n’avait pas connu depuis des années. Louis se sent renaître. Il pourrait presque sourire.

Il s’endort tard, quand son poignet lui lance et que ses yeux se ferment tout seuls, et il trouve le sommeil sans aucun soucis. Le carnet repose, encore ouvert, contre sa poitrine.


	2. Partie deux.

Ce Lundi matin là, quand Harry vient chez Jeanne, Louis n’est pas là. C’est ce qu’elle lui dit quand il pose le colis, trop gros pour rentré dans la boite aux lettres, sur la table et qu’elle lui propose du thé. Il s’apprêtait à refuser poliment, pas peur de tomber sur lui justement. Mais elle semble deviner ses pensées, lui sourit et sort deux tasses du placard.

– Louis est parti se balader à la plage, ça doit faire une heure, mais il devrait y être encore un petit moment.

Harry ne répond pas, il espère que ses joues ne rougissent pas trop. Jeanne remplit les tasses, il s’assoit sur une chaise tandis qu’elle déballe le colis et admire ses nouveaux rouleaux de fils à broder, il y a plusieurs très jolies couleurs qu’Harry se prend à admirer. Elles les aligne sur la table avec un air satisfait puis prend place en face de lui.

– Comment va ta maman ? Et ta sœur ?

Coupé dans son élan par la question de Jeanne, Harry repose la tasse qu’il avait commencé à porter à ses lèvres. La fumée lui caresse les lèvres et le nez, il sourit poliment.

– Elles se portent à merveille, merci. Gemma a eu une promotion la semaine dernière.

– Oh mais c’est fantastique ! Ça ne m’étonne pas du tout, elle a toujours travaillé très dur d’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne. Quand tu venais ici pour jouer avec Louis, elle avait toujours son nez dans ses cahiers et ses devoirs. C’est une jeune fille très studieuse.

Le coeur comprimé de nostalgie, Harry baisse les yeux et hoche la tête, silencieusement. Cette fois, il boit une gorgée de thé qui lui brûle la langue. S’il a les larmes aux yeux, c’est certainement à cause de ça. Il n’aime pas qu’on lui rappelle Louis, il aurait préféré tout oublier d’un coup après son départ, mais ça n’a pas été aussi facile. Ça ne l’est toujours pas, il en a eu la preuve quand il l’a revu il y a quelques jours.

Jeanne prend un morceau de tissu où elle a déjà commencé des formes minutieuses de fleurs colorées, elle saisit son aiguille et continue son travail. Elle pose cependant son regard sur Harry en tirant sur son fil.

– Tu la féliciteras pour moi surtout.

– Ce sera fait.

– Et toi, mon grand, comment tu vas ?

Harry est légèrement décontenancé et surpris par cette question. Jeanne prend toujours de ses nouvelles et de celles de sa famille, mais son ton est différent aujourd’hui, plus inquiet peut-être.

– Bien, je vais très bien.

– Oui ? Comment ça se passe tes études ?

– Ça me plaît beaucoup, et j’ai de bonnes notes, alors c’est tout ce qui compte.

– Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après ? Je ne sais plus si tu me l’avais dit.

Faire de la broderie n’empêche pas à Jeanne de partager une conversation, elle est très concentrée mais relève parfois les yeux vers Harry pour lui sourire. Il l’a toujours beaucoup aimé, même plus jeune, et il se sent triste pour elle qu’elle doive vivre une grande partie de l’année toute seule.

Il a assisté, avec sa famille et celle de Louis, à l’enterrement de George, son mari, et elle ne cessait de verser des larmes. Son visage tiré par la fatigue et la tristesse. Pourtant, elle gardait aussi ses sourires rassurants pour les autres, pour ses enfants et petits enfants peut-être aussi et elle a rapidement repris sa vie en main. Louis avait disparu suite à ce fameux soir, Harry ne l’a revu pour la dernière fois qu’à l’enterrement, de loin. Son regard, infiniment triste et fatigué, n’a jamais croisé le sien.

Harry adore venir voir son jardin, toutes les belles plantes colorées qui y poussent et qu’elle entretient toute l’année. Jeanne lui offre toujours quelque chose à boire ou à manger, peu importe les saisons, et Harry hésite constamment à refuser. Elle lui fait la conversation plusieurs minutes, parfois une bonne heure, mais depuis qu’il a commencé à lui rendre des services, il n’a jamais arrêté. C’est comme un moyen de garder un contact distant et indirect avec Louis. Quand il ne se sent pas trop timide et qu’il pense à lui plus que d’habitude, il ose demander de ses nouvelles et Jeanne lui répond toujours avec un grand sourire.

– Je suis dans une école de journalisme, donc je vais très certainement être un journaliste.

Ils échangent un sourire amusé, Jeanne lève les yeux au ciel. Harry la regarde rentrer l’aiguille dans le tissu tendu et tirer dessus ensuite, il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour former le dessin d’une fleur.

– On a l’occasion de toucher à beaucoup de domaines et de rencontrer des professionnels. Je pense que j’aimerais me spécialiser dans les articles culturels et le design en général. Pouvoir mettre en forme le magazine et agencer les pages.

– Je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver et j’espère avoir l’occasion de voir ce que tu produis un jour alors.

Timide, Harry la remercie et termine son thé. Ils discutent encore quelques minutes des choses de la vie de tous les jours. Jeanne lui montre ensuite comment broder une fleur sur un tissu. Elle lui tend un vieux bout de tissu usé, et lui donne l’aiguille. Non sans mal et sans quelques erreurs, Harry parvient à faire une fleur à peu près ressemblantes, au bout de trois essais. A s’y méprendre, il pense un instant être retourné des années en arrière et il s’attendrait presque à voir un Louis de onze ans débarquer dans la cuisine avec ses figurines et sa bonne humeur.

S’asseoir ici, autour de cette table ou même traverser le salon lui rappelle sans cesse de nombreux souvenirs d’enfance. Des souvenirs qu’il partageait avec Louis, à l’heure du goûter. Quand ils buvaient un chocolat chaud l’hiver, plein de crème fouetté sur le bout du nez, ou des moustaches de lait. Quand ils dégustaient les tartines à la confitures de fruits rouges et que Louis s’en mettait tout le temps partout autour de la bouche. Ils riaient si fort qu’ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ou lorsqu’il ne restait plus qu’un cookie, Louis le coupait en deux pour qu’ils aient chacun un bout. Jeanne était toujours là, quelque part, dans la cuisine ou au jardin, et les regardait s’amuser en souriant.

Ces simples pensées nouent la gorge d’Harry, il avale lourdement sa dernière gorgée de thé tiède, quasiment froid maintenant. Revoir Louis il y a quelques jours, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans a ravivé en lui des sentiments qu’il pensait éteints à jamais. Mais en réalité, ils attendaient juste, tapis dans l’ombre, l’occasion pour réapparaître et lui comprimer la poitrine.

Alors qu’ils entament une discussion sur la broderie, la porte d’entrée claque et bientôt la voix de Louis porte depuis le salon :

– Mamie j’ai réussi à écrire ! Bon ce n’est encore que quelques lignes mais je…

Harry a à peine le temps de se redresser et de tourner la tête, Louis s’est figé à l’entrée de la cuisine. Ses yeux passent de lui à sa grand-mère, il tient fermement un carnet contre sa poitrine et son sourire euphorique disparaît. Il porte un simple pull à capuche et une veste en jean, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et une jolie teinte rosée colore ses joues. Harry ne doute pas que c’est certainement à cause du vent et peut-être aussi parce qu’il a couru jusqu’ici pour annoncer à Jeanne la nouvelle.

– Ce n’est pas important, ment-il, je te dirais après.

Elle lance d’ailleurs un regard à son petit fils, laissant sa broderie de côté pour le moment, l’air de lui dire qu’il peut être un minimum poli. Que sa mère ne l’a certainement pas élevé ainsi. Louis marmonne un bonjour entre ses dents, ses yeux fuient Harry ou sa grand-mère, les deux certainement. Presque honteux d’être là, Harry lui répond d’une voix basse, les joues en feu.

Puis, il rend à Jeanne son morceau de tissu avec l’aiguille, il n’a réussi à faire que deux fleurs légèrement bancales. Il l’informe ensuite qu’il va s’en aller, la remercie pour le thé.

– Oh attends deux minutes avant de partir, j’ai quelque chose à te donner pour ta maman ! Louis, il y a de l’eau chaude si tu le souhaites.

Quasiment aussi rapide que l’éclair, Jeanne descend de son siège et file hors de la cuisine en souriant. Elle presse l’épaule de son petit fils au passage, puis laisse derrière elle un lourd silence. Pourtant, Harry a de nombreuses questions qui lui brûlent la langue. Il veut demander à Louis ce qu’il est allé faire à la plage, s’il écrit encor des heures entières dans son carnet, s’il dévore des romans à la lumière de la lune, s’il rentre bientôt chez lui, s’il joue toujours au foot, s’il peut le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, s’il l’aime, lui aussi. Mais il se tait, parce qu’il ne peut pas. C’est fini.

Il lui a dit lui même il y a quelques jours seulement : _c’est mieux ainsi_.

Louis s’avance finalement dans la pièce, toujours silencieux, passe près de la table pour aller se laver les mains et se servir une tasse de thé. Il sent l’océan, l’air marin et la cigarette. Harry réprime un frisson et baisse les yeux vers ses doigts.

Avant, ils avaient l’habitude de parler de tout. Ils se racontaient des blagues, des histoires et riaient aux éclats. Aujourd’hui, il n’y a plus que le silence. Insupportable et oppressant. Après plusieurs secondes, beaucoup trop longues à son goût, Harry s’éclaircit la gorge et demande d’une petite voix :

– Tu écris toujours ?

Harry ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée de lui avoir posé cette question, mais sa curiosité le pique au vif. Elle est plus grande et forte que lui. Il se souvient à quel point Louis aimait écrire tout autant que lire durant l’adolescence. Pendant qu’Harry écoutait de vieux vinyles sur la platine, Louis remplissait les pages de son carnet. Il ne savait pas s’arrêter. Parfois, Harry s’endormait et quand il se réveillait d’une sieste un peu plus tard dans la journée, Louis écrivait toujours avec la même frénésie. Son imagination était débordante.

Souvent, il laissait à Harry l’occasion de lire ses mots, il était toujours nerveux, mais Harry l’admirait. Parce que, déjà à cet âge, Louis avait du talent. Il ne le savait juste pas encore et Harry a toujours cru en lui. Peut-être encore aujourd’hui, même après tout ce qui s’est passé.

Il ne doute pas, qu’un jour, il tombera sur un roman signé de son nom dans une librairie et que tout le monde sera ensorcelé par sa plume comme il a pu l’être lui-même. Et Harry est convaincu qu’il est tombé amoureux de ses mots avant de tomber amoureux de lui.

Une fois qu’il s’est versé son eau chaude dans sa tasse, Louis la prend entre ses doigts et s’appuie contre le mur. Il ne regarde pas Harry. D’une main, il serre toujours son carnet contre lui.

– Ouaip.

Louis répond sans même le regarder, il pose sa tasse et sort une cigarette. Discrètement, Harry le regarde. Il semble fatigué et changé. La première fois qu’il l’a revu dans cette même pièce après cinq ans, ça l’a frappé tout de suite. Cette _différence_.

Il n’est plus aussi lumineux et souriant qu’avant. Il n’est plus cet adolescent farouche qui n’a peur de rien et dont le rire anime le monde. Il a perdu son étincelle. La vie, après laquelle il passait son temps à courir, semble lui avoir échappé.

Mais Louis n’a pas le temps d’essayer d’allumer sa cigarette que Jeanne revient dans la cuisine, un livre sous le bras, et s’exclame :

– Pas à l’intérieur jeune homme !

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Louis embrasse la joue de sa grand-mère et sort de la pièce. Sans accorder aucune attention de plus à Harry. Harry, lui, le regarde partir, observe le coin vide où il se tenait et respire la dernière trace de son odeur. Il ne lui reste plus aucun souvenir de Louis, ils s’étiolent lentement. Il a disparu de sa vie il y a cinq ans, et il repartira sans laisser à Harry rien d’autre que son coeur brisé.

Jeanne lui donne un livre de recettes pour sa mère qu’elle devait lui rendre, Harry la remercie poliment et s’excuse. Il sort de la maison le plus rapidement possible après avoir posé sa tasse dans l’évier. Il n’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle si longtemps. Un instant, avant d’atteindre sa voiture garée devant le portail, il se retourne en espérant peut-être voir Louis. Il n’est pas là et Harry essaie de ne pas être trop déçu.

*

Allongé dans son lit, Harry fixe le plafond et pousse un profond soupir. Cela fait une heure et demie qu’il tente d’écrire un article pour son prochain devoir. Il doit le rendre dans deux jours. Mais il n’a aucune envie et aucune inspiration. L’écran de son ordinateur est en veille, Harry tient contre son torse les feuilles de brouillon.

Il est presque vingt deux heures et il veut déjà se mettre les couvertures et dormir jusqu’au lendemain matin. Ne plus penser à rien. En ce moment, il est épuisé. Ses journées se ressemblent et se confondent. Il se lève et se prépare, il pense à Louis, il va en cours, il pense à Louis, il fait ses devoirs, il pense à Louis, il dîne, il pense à Louis, il s’allonge dans son lit et il pense à Louis. Il rêve de Louis parfois aussi. Louis rythme ses journées, même s’il tente de l’oublier au maximum.

Mais c’est une tâche plus compliquée qu’il n’y paraît. Il regarde son tapis et pense aux heures, qu’ilsont passées allongés dessus, à lire des bandes dessinées, Louis écrivait son carnet à même le sol, Harry parcourait un roman et se perdait parfois à l’admirer dans son travail. Son lit, Louis y jouait à la console, Harry tout près de lui, épaule contre épaule, riait et l’encourageait à terrasser l’ennemi. Ils s’allongeaient et regardaient des films sur son ordinateur, sous les couvertures, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Parfois, Louis s’endormait avant la fin, son souffle chaud caressait la peau d’Harry et il se mettait à rougir, à le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes à la lumière faible de l’écran posé entre leurs genoux, il souriait et fermait les yeux à ses côtés, personne n’avait besoin de savoir qu’il tombait éperdument amoureux.

Trois coups à sa porte le font sursauter, elle s’ouvre sur sa sœur. Gemma tient une assiette avec une part de gâteau, sa mine est resplendissante et son maquillage est toujours intact malgré cette longue journée. Elle travaille dans un cabinet d’avocat, ses journées ne doivent pas être de tout repos et Harry se sent toujours mal de se plaindre de ses cours en master et sa vie plutôt simple.

– Je t’en ai rapporté un morceau. Maman l’a préparé toute l’après-midi et je crois qu’elle va être déçue si on ne lui dit pas tous les deux que c’est délicieux.

– Elle sait qu’elle réussie toujours ce qu’elle prépare.

Gemma sourit en acquiesçant, elle entre dans la chambre et pose l’assiette sur la table de chevet où il y a déjà une lampe, une pile de livres et une gourde transparente à moitié vide. Elle observe son petit frère un moment, affalé dans son lit, et s’assoit finalement au bord, une jambe rempliée sous sa cuisse pour lui faire face.

– Ça va ?

– J’ai connu mieux, soupire Harry, ce devoir me prend la tête. Je dois le rendre après demain et je n’ai rien avancé du tout. C’est bien la première fois que je n’ai aucune inspiration et pourtant le sujet me plaît.

Harry se redresse un peu dans son lit et appuie son dos contre le rebord, il pose ses feuilles à côté de lui et lève les yeux vers sa sœur. Elle le regarde avec un air qui ne lui annonce rien de bon, ses yeux pétillent d’une forme de malice qu’elle a du mal à cacher et le sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres n’a rien d’anodin. Harry n’a qu’un envie, se cacher sous ses couvertures.

– Et tu sais aussi bien que moi pour quelle raison.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Il parle dans sa barbe, les dents serrés et le regard fuyant, à présent. Quand elle se met à parler de _lui_ , Harry souhaite disparaître, être invisible ou ne plus jamais rien ressentir.

– Donc, ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que Louis soit revenu et que tu aies encore le béguin pour lui ?

Si les joues d’Harry se mettent violemment à rougir, Gemma n’en fait aucune remarque, ou peut-être fait-il assez sombre dans sa chambre pour qu’elle ne le remarque pas. Mais, elle sent bien que son frère est tout aussi gêné qu’il l’était cinq ans plus tôt. Elle sait qu’il n’a jamais pu oublier son premier amour et son premier coeur brisé aussi.

Honnêtement, quand elle a revu Louis chez Jeanne il y a quelques jours, elle a eu envie de lui sauter au cou et le secouer jusqu’à ce qu’il avoue pourquoi il a eu un tel comportement. Il y a encore deux ou trois ans, elle l’aurait fait. Mais cinq années sont passées, ils ne peuvent pas vivre constamment dans le passé. Elle a senti en le voyant, tout timide et perdu dans cette cuisine, qu’il voulait se rattraper, qu’il souhaitait peut-être même s’expliquer.

Et même s’il a brisé le coeur de son petit frère et qu’elle a encore envie de lui passer un savon, elle pense aussi que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Mais Harry ne semble pas voir les choses ainsi.

– Premièrement, plus personne aujourd’hui n’utilise le mot « _béguin_ », répond platement Harry, deuxièmement non Louis ne représente plus rien pour moi.

La seconde qui suit, Gemma se perd dans un rire. Harry grogne et lui lance un coussin, elle l’attrape entre ses mains après qu’il soit tombé sur ses genoux. Une fois qu’elle est calmée, elle secoue doucement la tête en le regardant. Il a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une mine sérieuse. Mais il sait lui même que c’est le pire mensonge qu’il ait pu inventé.

– Désolée… Mais je t’en prie Harry, tu crois réellement que ça va fonctionner avec moi ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Tu es un piètre menteur et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est faux.

Gemma a raison, c’est ça le pire dans l’histoire. Évidemment qu’Harry le sait. Il s’en cache simplement parce qu’il ne veut pas avoir le coeur brisé une deuxième fois. Louis lui a tout donné pour tout lui arracher du jour au lendemain.

Si Harry a réagi ainsi ces derniers jours en le voyant, après un si long moment loin de lui, c’est parce qu’il voulait se protéger. Le repousser pour se préserver. C’est ce que sa mère lui a toujours répété, penser à lui et son bien-être avant celui des autres. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Harry a toujours placé Louis avant lui, sur un piédestal et quand Louis s’est écroulé, il l’a emmené dans sa chute.

Harry n’est pas certain qu’aujourd’hui il s’en soit totalement relevé.

Il baisse la tête, joue avec ses doigts, tire doucement sur le bord de son pull. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il souffle :

– Je devrais le détester, je devrais le haïr et ne plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole après ce qu’il m’a fait, Harry reprend son souffle et fronce les sourcils en regardant ses mains. Et je crois que pendant un temps je lui en ai énormément voulu. Mais je… quand je l’ai revu, j’ai simplement eu envie qu’il me prenne dans ses bras et qu’il reste pour toujours.

– Harry…

La voix de Gemma se fait douce et compatissante, elle bouge dans le lit afin de venir à ses côtés, elle aussi appuyée contre le rebord. Elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre elle. Harry ferme les yeux, laisse le contact de sa sœur le rassurer.

Il a la vive impression de retourner cinq ans en arrière quand, quelques jours après le départ de Louis sans avoir aucune de ses nouvelles, il pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa soeur et lui avouait qu’il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Elle l’avait consolé des semaines durant, il avait fini par en parler à sa mère qui se doutait aussi que quelque chose n’allait pas.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance de s’expliquer ? Peut-être qu’il a des choses à t’avouer, peut-être qu’il veut te dire la vérité ?

– C’est trop tard…

– Comment ça ?

Gemma cesse de caresses ses boucles et recule la tête pour le regarder, Harry n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Il le fait quand même et face à l’expression interrogatrice de sa sœur il lâche un soupir.

– La semaine dernière, je l’ai raccompagné chez sa grand-mère parce qu’il pleuvait et je… il a tenté un pas vers moi, je lui ai dis qu’on était plus rien l’un pour l’autre, que… que j’étais passé à autre chose et que j’avais un copain.

– Harry Styles dis moi que tu plaisantes !

Elle se détache de lui pour lui faire face, ses yeux sortent presque de ses orbites. Harry n’ose pas vraiment affronter son regard, il se sent déjà assez misérable comme ça. Mais il ne peut plus échapper à la conversation maintenant. Et, malgré tout, Gemma donne les meilleurs conseils.

C’est sa grande sœur, elle le connaît mieux que personne et sait que Louis était son rayon de soleil, son monde entier et que suite à son départ, l’univers d’Harry a cessé de briller et d’exister. Il s’est éteint petit à petit en même temps que le souvenir de Louis s’effaçait, que les années passaient.

Il tire nerveusement sur ses doigts, les passe dans ses boucles et répond :

– Non, je… j’ai paniqué d’accord ? Il voulait qu’on continue à se voir et à se parler, qu’on reprenne contact je ne sais pas et j’ai… j’ai eu peur. Je ne veux pas m’attacher à nouveau à lui de cette manière et qu’il m’abandonne une seconde fois. Je sais… je sais que je n’aurais jamais dû inventer ce mensonge parce que ce n’était pas la meilleure façon de régler nos problèmes….

Harry sait qu’il a fait une erreur et il la regrette. Personne n’est parfait. Louis devait avoir ses raisons d’être parti sans le prévenir, sans chercher à le contacter ou répondre à ses messages. Harry l’a détesté pendant un long, très long moment, mais il n’a jamais souhaité une seule seconde qu’ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés. Louis a été la plus belle partie de sa vie, il veut se souvenir de lui pour toujours.

– Je te le fais pas dire, Gemma hausse un sourcil.Et il t’a cru ?

– Vu la façon dont il s’est échappé ensuite et dont il m’ignore maintenant, je crois oui.

– Il n’y en a vraiment aucun pour rattraper l’autre ma parole… soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Écoute-moi Roméo, tu vas bouger tes belles fesses et tu vas aller le voir et lui dire la vérité toi aussi. Vous allez vous expliquer, vous écouter et ensuite tu aviseras, d’accord ? Mais c’est important que vous communiquiez.

Elle pose la main sur le bras de son petit frère, il ne dit rien. Il hoche simplement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées et réflexions. Gemma doit sentir qu’il est ailleurs, car elle se penche pour mieux capter son regard triste.

– Harry… Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde et ce qui s’est passé entre vous vous concerne tous les deux uniquement, mais… même si vous ne vous réconciliez pas et décidez de votre vie chacun de votre côté, vous vous devez au moins des explications. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas avancer si vous regardez toujours en arrière dans le passé. Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, non ? Louis a fait un pas vers toi, tu peux lui laisser la chance de t’approcher. Dans tous les cas, je serais là pour toi et maman aussi, tu n’es pas tout seul.

Il la regarde, les petits tâches de rousseur sur son visage, ses cheveux détachés et toujours lisses qui tombent sur ses épaules, son sourire chaleureux et rassurant. Il la regarde et il se dit qu’elle n’a pas tord. Louis et lui se doivent bien ça, la vérité et une conversation. Ça lui briserait le coeur à jamais si leurs chemins doivent se déparer pour toujours, mais au moins il pourra avancer en sachant qu’ils se sont tout dit.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres, il donne un coup de coude à sa sœur et lui demande pour la taquiner :

– Quand est-ce que tu es devenue philosophe exactement ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et le frappe gentiment avec un coussin. Leurs rires se mêlent calmement dans la pièce. Harry tend la main et prend celle de Gemma dans la sienne, il la serre avec tendresse. Ils échangent un sourire, car ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de mots. Mais Harry les dit quand même.

– Merci Gemma, j’irai le voir demain après les cours.

– Tu as intérêt oui !

Elle sait aussi qu’elle sera la première au courant de la tournure de leur conversation. Au fond d’elle, Gemma espère qu’ils puissent parvenir à s’entendre comme avant. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais elle souhaite voir son petit frère heureux, et il ne l’est plus depuis le départ de Louis. S’ils peuvent tout arranger, ils le feront, avec du temps et de la volonté, mais elle doute qu’une telle amitié, qu’un tel lien puisse se briser totalement un jour.

– Allez, mange ta part de gâteau et essaie de ne pas trop t’inquiéter pour ton devoir, d’accord ? Je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver.

Harry hoche la tête. Gemma lui embrasse le front et s’éclipse. Il déguste le gâteau en lisant ses notes, il rédige quelques phrases qui lui semblent correctes et, plus tard dans la soirée, il s’endort avec le ventre plein et le coeur gonflé d’espoir.

*

C’est légèrement stressé et appréhensif qu’Harry remonte la rue pour arriver chez Jeanne. Il est allé en vélo à l’université ce Mercredi matin et a décidé de rouler jusqu’ici. Même si l’air est glacial, il est soulagé de constater qu’un soleil brille depuis le lever du jour. Le trajet lui a laissé le temps de peser ses mots, de mettre en place une approche.

Mais il se sent stupide, parce qu’il n’a jamais eu besoin de réfléchir avec Louis. Tout se faisait naturellement, avec instinct. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler, par le biais d’un regard ou un sourire, parfois même un geste. C’était simple. Aujourd’hui, tout semble si compliqué et hors de portée. Différent. Forcément, ils ont grandi et changé, évolué. Cinq ans, c’est à la fois rapide dans l’espace d’une vie et affreusement long quand on attend de revoir une personne à qui l’on a donné son coeur.

Harry pense à sa discussion hier soir avec Gemma, elle l’a convaincue plus que jamais d’aller voir Louis et régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. S’il doit ressortir de là avec un coeur brisé, il aura au moins eu le droit à la vérité. Mais Harry n’a pas perdu tout espoir. La semaine dernière encore, dans sa voiture, sous une pluie de Novembre, Louis semblait prêt à leur donner une seconde chance. Pétrifié par la peur de le perdre et de souffrir une nouvelle fois, Harry l’a repoussé sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Lundi, Louis l’ignorait, peut-être blessé lui aussi. Mais Harry refuse de croire que tout espoir soit encore perdu.

Seulement, quand il est arrive à la hauteur de la maison, il entend un rire. Un rire qu’il peut encore reconnaître entre mille. Il se fige, le coeur battant la chamade. Louis est là. Il est devant le portail. Il porte un ensemble de jogging, un haut rouge vif et blanc et bas noir et blanc. Harry est frappé par sa beauté, il rayonne.Mais il n’est pas seul. Il y a un autre garçon avec lui, il est de dos mais Harry devine facilement que c’est Liam. Sa carrure musclée sous son pull, ses cheveux rasés de près derrière et sur les côtés.

Louis tient entre son coude et sa hanche un ballon de football, il sourit tellement que le coin de ses yeux se plisse. Harry retient son souffle, il avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau quand il souriait ainsi. Liam lui parle en remuant un peu les mains, Louis l’écoute attentivement en opinant de temps en temps de la tête. Harry ne peut pas suivre leur conversation d’ici, à moitié caché derrière un buisson, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de regarder.

Puis Liam donne soudainement un coup de poing dans le ballon qui vole et termine au sol derrière Louis. Son rire grave résonne, Louis prend une fausse mine offusquée et s’avance vers Liam, il semble le chatouiller ou le taquiner, car Liam rit aux éclats et tente de s’enfuir. Un instant, Harry croit avoir sous ses yeux le Louis adolescent, le Louis qui faisait des farces, racontait des idioties pour amuser la galerie et vivait pleinement. Le Louis solaire dont il est tombé amoureux. Sa gorge se noue.

Durant plusieurs secondes, les deux jeunes hommes se taquinent. Harry ne préfère pas avancer, il n’a jamais aimé interrompre les autres. Même quand il voulait passer sa soirée non pas en compagnie du reste de la bande, dont il n’a jamais fait partie d’ailleurs, mais avec Louis uniquement, Harry restait en retrait et attendait qu’il vienne vers lui, seul à seul, pour lui demander timidement. Louis acceptait toujours.

Finalement, ils reprennent leur discussion quelques instants puis se serrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Louis presse affectueusement l’épaule de Liam et à la vue du sourire étincelant qu’il porte sur son visage, Harry sent son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Quand ils se séparent, Liam ébouriffe les cheveux de Louis qui râle un peu, les sourcils froncés. Il lui donne un léger coup de poing dans le torse, et Liam s’éloigne en riant. Il part, mains dans les poches de son jean.

Harry regarde Louis, son air heureux et décontracté qui tranche vivement avec le regarde qu’il lui lançait il y a quelques jours encore. Il porte toujours ce sourire lumineux sur son visage, et observe Liam qui s’éloigne plusieurs secondes. Les doigts serrés autour de son guidon de vélo, Harry tourne le dos et repart en silence avant que Louis ne rentre dans la maison. Il en assez vu pour aujourd’hui.

La poitrine comprimée par un sentiment qu’il sait être de la jalousie, Harry monte sur la selle une fois qu’il est en haut de la rue. Il se remet en route et rentre chez lui. Pendant tout le trajet, il rumine. Il se demande pourquoi Louis a gardé contact avec Liam tout ce temps et a décidé de couper les ponts avec lui, pourquoi ils sont si proches maintenant, pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit.

Ou alors, Louis a déjà une copine chez lui et Liam est simplement son nouveau meilleur ami. Harry n’a jamais su comment Louis se définissait sexuellement, il n’a jamais eu le temps de demander non plus. Ils se sont embrassés il y a cinq ans, certes, mais ce baiser ne voulait certainement rien dire pour Louis. Lui qui a embrassé tellement de filles, lui qui passait son temps à raconter ses conquêtes aux autres garçons de la bande, lui qui à flirté avec Rachel à la soirée jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches finissent pas se retrouver. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne lui fait pas moins mal d’être oublié et remplacé.

Gemma n’est pas à la maison quand il y arrive. Harry en est quelque peu soulagé. Il n’avait pas envie de lui expliquer à quel point cette idée a été un échec cuisant, à quel point il se sent misérable, jaloux et triste. Il espère qu’elle ne lui posera pas trop de questions ce soir. En attendant, il a le temps de trouver un mensonge à lui raconter.

– Harry ? C’est toi mon chéri ?

Il accroche son menton et son écharpe dans l’entrée, retire ses chaussures. Anne, sa mère, est assise dans le canapé du salon. La télévision est allumée sur une chaîne de documentaire géographique, elle parcourt un magazine qu’elle pose sur la table basse quand il entre dans la pièce. Elle se tourne vers lui, mais son sourire s’efface alors ses sourcils se froncent d’inquiétude.

– Mais, tu pleures… ?

Harry porte le dos de sa main contre une de ses joues gelée et humide. Il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Il force un faux sourire et hausse les épaules, avant de préparer son premier mensonge.

– Le vent est froid dehors.

– Oh, tu devrais partir en bus ou en voiture maintenant. Ce n’est pas parce que le soleil est là qu’il fait chaud. Tu veux une bonne tasse de thé pour te réchauffer ?

Son premier réflexe aurait été de refuser et d’aller s’enfermer quasiment toute la soirée dans sa chambre pour écouter des musiques tristes qui lui rappellent Louis et pleurer jusqu’à l’épuisement. Mais il n’en a pas la force, pas maintenant. Il sent que ce ne seront pas les dernières larmes qu’il versera.

Les doigts et le bout du nez encore frigorifiés, Harry s’installe dans le canapé à côté de sa mère et hoche la tête. Il prend un coussin pour le serrer contre son torse.

– J’aimerais beaucoup oui, merci, et une part de ton gâteau d’hier s’il en reste… ?

– Bien sûr ! Elle se lève en souriant. Gemma et ton père n’ont pas encore tout mangé.

Même s’il est loin d’être enjoué, son rire faible se mêle à celui de sa mère. Elle disparaît en cuisine plusieurs minutes, Harry vérifie sur son téléphone s’il n’a pas reçu des mails de l’université et fait ensuite un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Par curiosité mal placée et une envie de se faire plus de mal encore peut-être, Harry termine sur le profil Instagram de Liam. Il a l’air d’être plutôt reconnu, en tout cas pas mal de personnes le suivent. C’est principalement un compte alimenté de photos et de vidéos sur la fitness et le sport, mais la dernière publication lui fait sursauter le coeur.

Il clique dessus et l’image s’affiche en grand, presque sur la totalité de son écran. Elle a été postée il y a une heure. La première chose sur laquelle son regard se pose c’est le visage de Louis. Souriant, heureux et éblouissant. Liam a pris la photo, le bras tendu, afin qu’ils soient tous les deux dessus. Ils portent la même tenue qu’aujourd’hui et si Harry en croit le fond de verdure, cela ressemble beaucoup au jardin de Jeanne. Le ballon de football est aux pieds de Louis, on le voit dans le coin gauche, il a le soleil à moitié dans les yeux et un de ses bras entourent l’épaule de Liam, même s’il plus grand que lui.

Harry se mord la lèvre, ses joues chauffent. Liam a identifié Louis dans la publication. Harry hésite un instant, mais clique sur le lien. La page charge et s’affiche. Ses espoirs s’écroulent, et c’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Son profil est en privé, Harry ne va certainement pas demander à le suivre. Il n’a à sa disposition qu’une petite photo de Louis dans l’encadrée en haut à gauche, où on le voit appuyé contre une barrière en train de fumer, puis le fait qu’il a trente trois publications et un nombre plutôt bas d’abonnés.

Après son départ il y a cinq ans, Louis a effacé tous ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux. Il s’est coupé d’Harry et du reste du monde de la façon la plus radicale. Harry ne doute pas qu’il a certainement dû s’en recréer des nouveaux depuis le temps, tous privés eux-aussi. Il n’ira pas vérifier pour autant, même si sa curiosité l’y pousse. Il soupire et retourne en arrière sur la photo de Liam. Afin de mieux voir, il zoome sur le visage de Louis.

Mais il sursaute, pousse un cri étouffé et manque de faire tomber son téléphone quand derrière lui, sa mère demande soudaine d’une voix douce mais trop proche à son goût :

– C’est Louis ?

Pris sur le fait, Harry ferme l’application rapidement, verrouille son téléphone et rougit violemment en évitant le regard de sa mère. Elle sourit, pose la tasse fumante et l’assiette avec le gâteau sur la table basse devant son fils.

Le coeur d’Harry bat encore à toute allure dans sa poitrine, animé par la surprise et d’avoir été pris sur le fait. En soit, il n’a rien fait de mal. Et Anne sait qu’il n’a jamais oublié Louis, qu’il ne l’oubliera certainement jamais. Il serre ses doigts autour du coussin et reprend son souffle avant de bafouiller quelques mots incohérents tandis qu’Anne reprend place à sa gauche.

– Je… euh… oui, oui c’est lui.

– Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir changé d’un pouce !

Harry baisse les yeux vers le tissu du canapé et hausse les épaules. Il ne préfère pas répondre à ça, il ne veut pas dire à sa mère à quel point Louis est différent. Physiquement, il est à peu près le même. C’est mentalement qu’il a le plus changé. Comme s’il était devenu une toute autre personne.

Anne prend une tasse qu’elle s’est préparée pour elle aussi, elle lance un regard à son fils qui ne dit toujours rien et boit une gorgée de thé.

– Jeanne m’a dit qu’il était revenu chez elle, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines de cela maintenant.

– Jeanne ?

Il relève la tête vers sa mère et ne cache pas sa surprise, mais en même temps Anne et Jeanne se connaissent bien. Louis et Harry ont grandi ensemble et leurs familles ont appris au fil des années à s’apprécier et ils sont sans aucun doute encore tous en contact les uns avec les autres.

L’été, ils organisaient souvent des barbecues à l’arrière du jardin de la maison de Jeanne ou celle d’Anne et Robin. Ils partaient tous ensemble, Harry et Gemma, Louis et ses sœurs, leurs parents et grands-parents, à la plage. Ils y passaient des heures. Harry jouait avec les sœurs de Louis, avec Charlotte qui était un tout petit peu plus jeune que lui, ils construisaient des châteaux de sable ensemble et allaient se jeter entre les vagues. Une bouffée de nostalgie envahie le coeur d’Harry.

– Oui oui, je l’ai appelé hier pour la remercier pour le livre. Je lui ai demandé de ses nouvelles et elle m’a dit qu’elle était très heureuse que son petit fils soit de retour.

Encore une fois, Harry ne dit rien. Il préfère rester silencieux dans ces moments là. Sa mère sait presque mieux lire en lui que sa sœur. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas laquelle des deux il redoute le plus quand ils viennent à discuter de sa vie amoureuse.

– Je suppose que si tu regardais cette photo, c’est parce que tu l’as rencontré aussi ?

– Maman…

Un soupir lui échappe, il regarde sa tasse encore fumante sur la table basse. Anne pose la sienne, elle ne presse pas son fils à répondre, elle cherche simplement à ce qu’il allège le poids sur sa poitrine. Bien sur qu’elle est courant, Gemma a dû lui dire quand ils sont allés à deux chez Jeanne, mais Anne préfère qu’il en parle de lui-même, à son rythme.

– Oui, dit-il finalement, je l’ai croisé une ou deux fois. Rien d’exceptionnel je t’assure. On s’est à peine adressé la parole.

C’est un mensonge, bien sûr, mais Harry ne va pas lui raconter qu’il a certainement gâché leur seule chance d’être à nouveau des amis et qu’en plus Louis l’oublie dans les bras d’un autre homme. Il n’a pas envie de parler de ça.

– Il te manque ?

– Non.

Sa réponse est immédiate, prononcée sur un ton dur et déterminé. Mais, il sait lui même que ce n’est pas la vérité. Sa mère lui lance un regard qui lui confirme qu’elle aussi le connaît mieux que personne, elle l’a mis au monde et élevé après tout.

Harry soupire lourdement et baisse les yeux, il ne peut pas mentir. Ni à sa famille ni à lui même.

– Terriblement.

– C’est normal mon coeur, tu sais, c’était… c’était ton meilleur ami depuis l’enfance et puis ton premier amoureux.

– Maman… !

Un sourire amusé et doux à la fois habille les lèvres d’Anne qui tend la main pour remettre les cheveux de son fils en place. Elle passe ses doigts contre sa joue et hausse les épaules. Elle sait qu’Harry est toujours amoureux de Louis, il a peut-être toujours été. Même si Louis était son modèle et son meilleur ami avant tout.

Certes, il a fait du mal à son fils et elle devra avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui elle aussi. Mais, elle est certaine qu’une si belle relation ne peut pas prendre fin ainsi. Elle ne s’est toujours pas habituée à voir Harry seul l’été, il ne sort plus beaucoup, il passe son temps à lire des romans dans la maison, sa chambre ou le jardin quand il fait beau, il se renferme sur lui-même et voit rarement ses quelques amis en dehors de l’université.

Elle a l’impression que, sans Louis, il ne peut plus exister et Anne ne veut pas qu’il devienne l’ombre de lui-même et qu’il oublie de vivre.

– Tout ça pour dire, reprend-elle avec ce même sourire rassurant, vous avez vécu énormément de choses ensemble. Vous avez pratiquement grandi côte à côte et je me souviens que tu l’appelais tard le soir, pendant des heures, même si je te demandais d’aller te coucher tôt pour les cours. Mais je finissais toujours pas te retrouver endormi avec ton téléphone contre ton oreille, l’appel toujours en cours. Et de l’autre côté de l’appareil, Louis dormait aussi.

Ce souvenir réveille quelque chose en Harry, un pincement à sa poitrine et le fantôme d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa mère prend sa main dans la sienne et serre affectueusement ses doigts. Harry se rappelle qu’ils pouvaient passer des heures au téléphone, à se raconter leurs journées et parler de rien, simplement pour être en présence l’un de l’autre. S’entendre respirer. Des kilomètres les séparaient et ils avaient besoin d’être proches.

– Louis ne voulait jamais raccroché en premier, souffle Harry la gorge nouée, et moi non plus.

– Tu vois donc ce que je veux dire, tu ne peux pas vraiment oublier totalement ce qui vous unissez. L’amitié, l’amour, peu importe, vous étiez inséparables. Jay disait souvent que c’était quelque chose d’unique et je suis d’accord, tu ne vas pas rencontrer beaucoup de Louis dans ta vie.

– Je ne veux pas l’oublier.

– Personne ne t’y oblige, Harry.

– Mais ça fait mal. Ça fait mal de penser à lui tout le temps, encore plus quand il est là.

Les lèvres d’Anne forment une petite moue, Harry baisse la tête, elle s’approche et le prend dans ses bras. Elle le serre fort contre elle. Il soupire, pose sa tête sur son épaule et respire son parfum de fleurs. C’est rassurant. Il sait qu’il n’a pas tout perdu. Qu’il lui reste sa famille. Mais l’absence de Louis creuse un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Anne caresse ses cheveux, il ferme les yeux et respire lentement. S’il se met à pleurer silencieusement, elle n’en dit rien, elle l’enlace davantage et chuchote contre son front :

– Je sais mon chéri, je sais.

Anne sait, parce qu’il y a pas si longtemps encore, elle le voyait ou l’entendait pleurer parfois. Anne sait parce qu’elle est maman et elle devine quand quelque chose se passe. Son instinct peut-être. Mais elle sera toujours présente pour protéger sa famille. Elle ne souhaite que le meilleur pour ses enfants et elle sait que le meilleur pour son fils, malgré la situation actuelle, c’est Louis.

Cependant, elle n’en parle pas plus. Ils s’étreignent dans un silence calme et reposant. Elle caresse les cheveux et la nuque d’Harry jusqu’à ce que sa respirations se fasse plus régulière. Elle attend que ce soit lui qui se recule, et quand il le fait, ses yeux sont un peu rouges, il les frotte et renifle.

D’une voix basse et rauque, Harry la remercie, elle lui sourit et embrasse son front. Il boit ensuite une longue gorgée de thé puis s’emmitoufle confortablement entre les coussins et les couvertures.

– Que dirais-tu qu’on passe la soirée à regarder des films toi et moi ? Ton père ne rentre pas avant vingt heures et Gemma dort chez son copain ce soir.

– Oui, s’il te plaît.

Anne lui tend la télécommande et lui laisse le choix du premier programme de la soirée. Ils sont installés l’un contre l’autre et regardent une série humoristique en mangeant des restes jusqu’à tomber de fatigue. Le temps de quelques heures, Harry s’autorise à rire et à oublier Louis.

*

Prit par les examens et de nombreux devoirs à rendre, Harry ne revient pas chez Jeanne avant le Lundi de la semaine suivante. Quand il n’est pas à la maison ou à l’université pour suivre les cours, il s’installe dans la bibliothèque pour étudier avec ses amis. Ils ont une présentation orale à faire en groupe pour la fin de semaine et il déteste ça, même s’il est rassuré de ne pas devoir se tenir seul devant le reste de la classe.

Après une séance de révisions de deux heures et demi, Harry prend quitte le parking universitaire avec sa voiture et passe au bureau de poste. Il n’est qu’un peu plus de dix sept heures, mais le ciel est déjà sombre. On pourrait facilement se croire en pleine nuit.

C’est avec deux petits colis sous le bras qu’il arrive chez Jeanne, sa boîte aux lettres n’est jamais assez grande pour les accueillir mais le facteur sait qu’Harry vient les chercher à sa place. Elle sait conduire, et aurait été capable d’aller là-bas par ses propres moyens, seulement Harry lui a expliqué plusieurs fois que ça ne le dérangeait pas de rendre service.

Jeanne vient lui ouvrir une dizaine de secondes après, elle lui sourit et le laisse entrer. Une bonne odeur de légumes mijotés vient caresser ses narines. Il va déposer les cartons sur la table de la cuisine, regarde autour de lui et se mord la lèvre. C’est l’occasion pour avoir une discussion avec Louis, même s’il risque d’être encore plus blessé quand il va probablement lui annoncer que Liam est son nouveau petit ami, ou qu’il est passé à autre chose. Ou peut-être que c’est le cas depuis un moment, depuis des mois et que, dans la voiture l’autre fois, il voulait simplement qu’ils se pardonnent et restent de simples amis.

Mais Harry doit en être certain. Sa mère et sa sœur ont raison, il doit connaître la vérité pour pouvoir avancer. Même si elle lui brise le coeur, même s’il ne trouvera jamais quelqu’un d’autre comme Louis. Il était unique, comme Anne lui a dit.

Ils échangent des politesses avec Jeanne, prennent des nouvelles pendant qu’elle déballe ses colis. Un livre sur le crochet et un bac à monter pour ses fleurs. Harry joue avec ses bagues, les serre et les fait tourner entre ses doigts. Il se racle doucement la gorge et demande :

– Est-ce que… est-ce que Louis est là ? Il faut que je lui parle.

Jeanne pose le plan de construction du bac qu’elle était en train d’observer puis lève les yeux vers Harry. Son sourire est un tantinet plus crispé et il sait alors ce qu’elle va dire avant même qu’il ne prenne la parole.

– Oh, mon chéri… je suis navrée mais Louis est rentré chez lui Vendredi. Je pensais qu’il allait te prévenir d’une manière ou d’une autre, j’aurais dû t’appeler pour t’en informer.

– Ce n’est rien, ne vous en faites pas.

Harry force un sourire, pour rester poli. Mais ce qu’il pense tout bas c’est : _j’ai l’habitude maintenant_. Il s’excuse auprès de Jeanne et lui dit au revoir avant de s’échapper de la maison le plus vite possible. Même une fois dans sa voiture, il a l’impression d’étouffer. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il pose son front contre le volant un instant et inspire, expire plusieurs fois.

Une fois calmé, Harry frotte ses yeux encore humides et roule jusqu’à chez lui. Il se demande si c’est comme ça que ça se passera maintenant. Louis disparaît pendant des mois, des années, laisse un vide immense dans la poitrine d’Harry avec lequel il doit apprendre à vivre et revient quelques semaines, tout chambouler à nouveau, tout réanimer en lui.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, retire son manteau, son écharpe et ses chaussures. Anne est en cuisine, mais il croise Gemma qui descend de l’étage, son portable entre ses mains. Il ne l’a pas revu depuis Mercredi, elle est revenue de chez son copain ce matin après qu’il soit parti pour l’université. De ce fait, il n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de lui raconter à quel point ce fut un échec. Elle lui sourit, seulement son air heureux disparaît quand elle voit l’expression de son petit frère. Immédiatement, elle s’approche de lui et demande d’une petite voix inquiète :

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe, H ?

Sa réponse est simple et sa voix rauque, il ne lève pas la tête de ses chaussures qu’il place correctement au sol. Il n’a plus envie de faire semblant et de mentir.

– Il est parti.

Le dire à voix-haute est davantage douloureux, peut-être même plus que la première fois. Ça lui fait l’effet d’une claque. Il ravale, malgré la boule en travers de sa gorge, mais il n’a pas le temps d’ajouter autre chose ou de s’enfuir dans sa chambre que déjà Gemma le prend dans ses bras. Ce n’est plus assez rassurant.

– Oh… Harry, non, je suis désolée…

Elle est sincère, elle voulait que ça fonctionne elle aussi. Que son petit frère ait une autre chance d’être heureux. Parce que son bonheur dépend principalement, depuis leur enfance, de Louis. Même lorsqu’ils étaient éloignés par la distance, c’était toujours Louis par ci Louis par là. Et quand ils se retrouvaient, ils ne se quittaient plus. Il était rare que l’un aille quelque part sans l’autre et ils passaient la plupart des nuits ensemble.

– Depuis quand ?

– Vendredi. Je suis passé chez Jeanne, c’est elle qui me l’a dit.

– Mais… vous avez parlé Mercredi ?

Gemma brise l’étreinte et se recule pour le regarder, l’expression sur le visage de son frère lui suffit à comprendre que les deux garçons n’ont pas encore eu de discussion. Elle fronce les sourcils et pose ses mains sur ses propres hanches en soupirant.

– Harry… !

– J’étais devant chez lui Mercredi, mais… il n’était pas seul, il y avait Liam et ils étaient… ils étaient proches et j’ai paniqué… je suis rentré, ensuite je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y retourner.

Louis est parti Vendredi, il n’aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de le voir avant le week-end. Il s’est en allé dans un coup de vent, aussi vite qu’il est arrivé, sans prévenir. Ne laissant que le vide derrière lui. Harry a la vive impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière, et il ne veut pas connaître et subir la même douleur.

– Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

– Louis continue sa vie sans moi, il y a rien à faire à part… essayer de continuer la mienne.

– Tu laisses tomber ?

– Il _me_ laisse tomber.

La voix nouée, Harry insiste sur le deuxième mot de sa phrase en levant enfin les yeux vers sa sœur, elle laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps et tend une main vers la sienne. Harry ne résiste pas quand elle lie leurs doigts ensemble.

– Harry…

– Je vais aller dans ma chambre, j’ai des devoirs et j’aimerais me reposer.

– Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là d’accord ?

– Oui, je sais, merci.

Sur ces mots, à peine murmurés, Harry passe à côté de sa sœur et file dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, met un vinyle sur sa platine et s’allonge au milieu de son lit.

Pendant toute la soirée, il pleure dans son coussin. Il se l’autorise.

Pour ce soir seulement, il s’autorise à craquer.

Demain, il devra se prendre en main et avancer. Continuer à vivre comme il l’a fait avant ces trois dernières semaines.

Harry se sent vide, Louis l’a abandonné une seconde fois.

*

Ce sont des jours, des semaines qui passent dans une même routine. Le mois de Décembre a commencé, ainsi que les décorations dans les rues, les maisons, les façades de magasins. Noël approche, Harry n’a pas le coeur à faire la fête, il veut pas commencer une autre année sans Louis. Il est entouré et pourtant il ne s’est jamais senti aussi seul.

Harry essaie de l’oublier. Il y a des jours où il y parvient presque et ne pense à lui que le soir, la nuit, dans la pénombre de sa chambre silencieuse. Puis des jours où son souvenir l’étouffe tellement qu’il suit la moitié des cours. Il est demande alors à son amie de lui envoyer ses notes, elle fronce les sourcils mais ne lui pose pas plus de question et il l’en remercie. Mais mis à part ça, il s’en sort plutôt bien. Il n’a plus pleuré, il essaie de sortir plus souvent et joindre ses amis pour un café ou un verre. Anne est contente de le voir rebondir ainsi, Gemma craint le jour où ses émotions vont prendre le dessus sur sa carapace.

Les jours passent, les semaines passent. Une, deux puis trois. Noël est dans quatre jours seulement. Il n’y a pas encore de neige. Harry est en vacances, une de ses amies est partie en vacances en montagne chez ses grands-parents et un autre passe une semaine au ski. Harry se retrouve seul et il s’ennuie. Il a passé le week-end à écouter de la musique sur sa platine, lire et se mettre en avance sur ses devoirs.

Ce Lundi après-midi, Gemma n’est pas là. Elle reste quelques jours chez son copain. Anne met en route une machine, Robin passe l’aspirateur au salon. Harry sort de sa chambre et se décide à aller faire un tour dehors. Il ne supporte pas d’être enfermé en ce moment. Il a déjà tous ses cadeaux depuis le début du mois, mais il a besoin de prendre l’air.

Harry met ses chaussures, son écharpe qu’il enroule méticuleusement autour de son cou, un bonnet et son long manteau noir. Anne passe sa tête dans le couloir et lui demande s’il peut aller lui acheter de la farine et du sucre vanillé pour un de ses gâteaux par la même occasion.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes après, Harry se retrouve entre au supermarché. Il n’y avait pas encore trop de monde, malgré l’approche des fêtes. Il prend les courses pour sa mère et se balade entre les rayons, se prend un paquet un de gâteau et hésite finalement avec un deuxième. Son questionnement est interrompu par une voix, à sa gauche :

– Salut…

Harry lève les yeux des paquets et les pose sur la personne qui vient, visiblement de lui adresser la parole car il n’y a personne d’autre que lui dans l’allée. Et il a dû mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant Liam. Il porte un pull à capuche en-dessous d’un manteau beige, ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts que la dernière fois, il tient à chariot à roulettes de sa main gauche et offre à Harry un sourire timide.

De son côté, Harry se contente de froncer les sourcils. Liam ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé, même pendant l’adolescence, même quand Louis faisait tout pour l’introduire parmi leur bande. Il lui souriait, il lui donnait une bière et c’était tout. Ils n’ont jamais échangé plus de trois mots. Alors, Harry ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il vient vers lui en plein milieu d’un supermarché.

Liam, les joues un peu rougies, se racle la gorge face au manque de réponse. Mais il ne fait aucune remarque, s’il est blessé, il ne le montre pas. Il lui demande d’abord comment il va, Harry hausse les épaules et détourne le regard vers les étagères en face lui. Liam enchaîne simplement :

– En fait, je voulais te parler, justement… à propos de Louis.

Silencieux, Harry repose les paquets de gâteaux et retient un soupir. Il n’est même pas étonné. Pourquoi Liam serait-il venu le voir pour aborder un autre sujet ? Harry a l’impression que tout tourne autour de Louis, que son monde n’est composé que de lui, partout.

Il le _voit_ dans sa maison, dans son jardin, au parc, à la mer étendu sur le sable pour laisser sa peau bronzer au soleil, ou à nager entre les vagues à la couleur de ses yeux, entre les rayons de la librairie quand il se choisissait un roman même s’il en avait déjà pleins. Le souvenir de Louis est ancré partout dans la ville, Harry ne sait pas comment lui échapper. Un fantôme qui le poursuit.

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ?

C’est au tour de Liam de froncer les sourcils, Harry le regarde. Il peut comprendre que Louis soit intéressé, parce qu’il est tout de même assez charismatique et attirant, en plus de sa carrure musclée. Et ils ont toujours été assez proches tous les deux, du moins ils s’entendaient bien à l’époque.

Harry ravale difficilement sa salive, il a du mal à se faire à l’idée, il a du mal à le dire à voix haute, mais il se force parce qu’il doit aller de l’avant, il doit accepter que Louis soit heureux sans lui. Que leur histoire fait maintenant partie du passé.

– Oui, enfin… pour vous deux, je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes _proches_ , c’est ça ce dont tu voulais me parler ?

Deux secondes de flottement passent puis Liam se met à rire, un vrai fou rire, au milieu du rayon des biscuits. Une personne âgée arrive avec un chariot à quelques mètres et le regarde avec un air perdu. Harry est dans la même état, il ne comprend pas ce qu’il y a de si drôle.

Liam retrouve son calme peu de temps après cependant, il regarde Harry dont les sourcils sont froncés d’incompréhension. Un léger sourire encore présent sur le coin des lèvres, comme s’il plaisantait, il demande :

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Eh bien, vous êtes ensemble non ?

S’il le pouvait, Liam aurait rigolé à nouveau, mais il lit parfaitement sur son visage que la situation n’amuse pas du tout son interlocuteur. Les traits d’Harry sont tendus et il n’a envie que d’une seule chose, fuir Liam et cette situation embarrassante, douloureuse, au plus vite.

– Mon dieu Harry… qu’est-ce qui t’as fait penser ça ?

A son tour, Liam perd petit à petit son sourire et fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas, et Harry non plus. Ils sont tous les deux perdus et silencieux plusieurs secondes, au milieu de l’allée vide de ce supermarché. C’est la situation la plus improbable qui pouvait se produire.

Harry ne sait pas comment répondre, il n’ose pas dire qu’il les a vu et observé devant chez Jeanne. Il ne veut pas avouer que ça lui a fait du mal de voir Louis aussi heureux et rayonnant et proche avec une autre personne que lui. Il ne veut pas avouer que, aujourd’hui encore, peut-être même plus, Louis lui manque atrocement et il voudrait cinq ans en arrière, lui prendre la main et l’empêcher de fuir, l’empêcher de mettre fin à tout ce qu’ils avaient.

Et il n’a pas besoin de chercher une excuse ou de se torturer l’esprit trop longtemps, c’est presque comme si Liam savait, pouvait lire en lui. Les plissements sur son front s’adoucissent et il reprend la parole, d’une voix calme et posée :

– Déjà, j’ai une copine depuis presque quatre ans, je l’aime énormément, on va certainement se fiancer dans quelques mois, il sourit avant d’ajouter, et je préfère uniquement les filles. Mais surtout, Louis n’est définitivement pas attiré par moi. Je ne crois pas que je sois son genre non plus. Enfin, nous sommes de simples amis.

Malgré la honte qu’il ressent et le rouge qui lui monte aux joues, Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir soulagé, d’avoir un semblant d’espoir qui naît au creux de sa poitrine. La lumière au fond du tunnel noir, humide et froid.

Gêné d’avoir tiré une conclusion aussi hâtive, Harry baisse la tête. Il tient encore les deux paquets de farine et les petits sachets de sucre vanillé entre ses doigts, qu’il serre doucement contre sa poitrine. Pendant toutes ces semaines, il s’est rendu malade de jalousie pour une raison qui n’en était, au final, même pas une.

– Désolé…

Il ne sait pas s’il le dit plus à Liam ou à lui même. Parce qu’au fond il aurait pu s’épargner toutes ces larmes, toutes ces heures allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond en se demandant si un jour il aurait le droit à un autre regard de la part de Louis.

– C’est rien, disons tu m’as bien fait rire. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant.

– Comment ça ?

Sans hésiter, Harry relève le visage vers Liam qui lui sourit de manière presque amusée.

– Louis t’évitait parce que tu lui as dit que tu avais un copain, et toi tu faisais pareil parce que tu pensais qu’on était ensemble. Je dois dire que vous faites bien la paire.

Ils se sont repoussés et évités à cause de mensonges et malentendus, Harry a l’impression d’avoir gâché tout ce temps si précieux qu’il aurait pu passer à réparer les morceaux brisés de leur relation.

Louis a essayer de leur donner une chance et il l’a rejeté en prétextant avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie, alors qu’il ne pense qu’à lui depuis toutes ces années. Harry attendait son tour, il ne vivait que pour ça, leurs retrouvailles. Et elles lui font encore plus mal que son départ imprévu.

– Si je voulais te parler, c’était pour t’informer que Louis arrive demain. Avec le reste de sa famille, ils viennent passer Noël chez Jeanne.

Harry retient son souffle, c’est son opportunité. Il le sait. Il ne peut la laisser lui filer entre les doigts, il va la saisir.

– Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, je me trompe ?

Liam lui sourit amicalement, Harry ne répond pas parce qu’il a raison. Ils doivent se parler. Anne l’a dit, Gemma l’a dit, Liam le dit. Ils ne peuvent pas se tourner autour et s’ignorer, se frôler comme des ombres du passé.

Si on lui avait demandé ça il y a cinq ans, Harry aurait sûrement ris. Pendant un temps, quand Louis a effacé tous ses réseaux sociaux et n’a plus répondu à ses messages ou ses appels, il l’a haït au point de ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir. Mais ça lui est vite passé. Parce qu’il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui, le genre de chute qui lui a écorché les genoux à sang et brûlé les mains, qui lui a fait battre le coeur à des pulsations encore inconnues, intenses. Parce qu’il l’aimait et qu’il l’aime encore, peut-être plus fort qu’avant même.

Le temps et la distance aurait pu les séparer, les éloigner, les faire s’oublier mutuellement. Mais ce creux, cette absence, n’a fait que les rapprocher davantage. Ils ont simplement besoin d’en parler et de le reconnaître. De reconnaître qu’ils étaient trop jeunes et que les erreurs sont humaines. Ils ne savaient pas encore.

– Louis est une sacrée tête de mule, je ne t’apprends rien, je crois même que c’est pire avec l’âge, sourit Liam, et franchement j’ai dû le pousser pour qu’il aille te voir avant de partir. Il a failli le faire, mais il s’est défilé au dernier moment parce qu’il te pensait avec un autre. Et au fond je comprends, il ne voulait pas que ce soit la dernière chose qu’il voit en quittant la ville.

Harry se sent véritablement honteux et en colère contre lui-même d’avoir inventé ce mensonge sous le coup de la panique. Il voulait se protéger de Louis, d’une nouvelle blessure, mais il n’a fait qu’empirer les choses. Il les a brisé tous les deux.

– Écoute, Harry, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s’est passé entre vous, Louis ne m’a raconté que vaguement et ça ne regarde que vous d’ailleurs. Seulement, il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir que cette situation vous affecte tous les deux et que vous avez besoin d’une vraie discussion. Je devine qu’il t’a fait du mal il y a cinq ans, mais il aimerait juste s’expliquer et se faire pardonner.

C’est tout ce que Louis demandait, mais Harry n’a pas su lui donner. Il a préféré s’enfermer dans sa carapace, se cacher, parce qu’il a encore peur de tout ce que représente Louis à ses yeux. Un monde entier et inconnu. Immense, coloré, vibrant de couleurs et de vie. Une mer agitée, claire, d’un bleu intense et changeant, plus ou moins sombre, qui ne s’épuise jamais.

Pourtant, il ne devrait pas avoir peur. Louis ne l’a jamais forcé à faire ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Goûter un parfum de glace différent, faire du vélo sans se tenir au guidon, voler des bonbons au supermarché, prendre un insecte dans ses mains, fumer un joint, partager une bouteille d’alcool volé dans la réserve des parents, cacher les vêtements des filles quand elles se baignaient, escalader les barrières des endroits interdits ou en construction, sauter d’une falaise pour nager dans un coin perdu de l’océan, se jeter nu au milieu des vagues.

Les joues d’Harry rougissent à ce souvenir, il se souvient de la première fois qu’il a _vu_ le corps de Louis. Il avait quatorze ans et il était, sans vraiment le savoir, déjà en train de tomber désespéramment sous le charme du Louis de seize ans, ses courbes généreuses, ses hanches creusées, son premier tatouage, sa peau bronzée à la couleur du sable, ses cheveux qui lui tombent devant ses yeux du même bleu que celui du ciel d’été, sans nuages.

Ce début de soirée là, il était vingt et une heure et quelques, les autres garçons de la bande couraient déjà, nus ou en train de jeter leur short de bain en l’air pour aller se jeter entre les vagues. Harry était resté assis sur la serviette, les genoux pliés près de son torse, entourés de ses bras. Louis riait, un son clair et mélodieux, puis il s’était levé. Il avait regardé Harry, tout timide et gêné, qui lui disait qu’il allait l’attendre là. Louis lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s’il était sûr, puis il avait retiré le nœud de son short.

Harry, en le voyant faire, avait détourné le regard précipitamment. Ses joues viraient au rouge. Louis était nu plusieurs secondes après, il le savait, parce qu’il riait, il sentait la mer et il avait demandé à Harry de lui garder son short car il redoutait que les autres soient capables de le cacher. Harry l’avait entendu courir sur le sable, puis un bruit plus loin dans l’eau. Lorsqu’il avait enfin osé relever la tête, Louis s’amusait avec les autres. Harry n’avait jamais retenu sons souffle aussi longtemps.

Il n’a jamais eu peur avec Louis, au contraire, il était le seul dont la simple présence le rassurait. Il était le seul à savoir trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes pour lui redonner confiance. Il était le seul à le voir et le connaître.

– Je ne sais pas si vous allez redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde, Harry et Louis qui ne se quittaient jamais, je pense simplement que vous devez mettre ça derrière vous. La vie est trop courte pour s’arrêter sur les erreurs du passé. Tout le monde grandit et change, non ? Pour l’avoir revu quelques jours, je peux t’assurer que Louis n’est plus vraiment pareil. Ce n’est plus totalement le Louis adolescent de l’époque, il y a encore certains traits qui restent, mais il a évolué. Enfin, c’est toi qui le connaissait le mieux de nous tous, tu t’en rendras encore plus compte.

C’est vrai, c’est une réalité, Harry a tout connu de Louis, les rires, les nuits blanches à se murmurer des secrets, les après-midi à le regarder écrire, les peurs, les pleurs, les longues balades en vélo et la glace ou le sorbet au centre ville, sa voix endormie le matin, la couleur de son rire, l’odeur sur sa peau, la douceur infinie de ses mots, l’intensité dans ses yeux, les genoux qui se frôlent, les regards en coin, les sourires volés, son premier baiser.

Harry a tout connu de Louis et il sait qu’il a changé, il l’a su dès qu’il a posé les yeux sur lui au début du mois de Novembre chez Jeanne. Il a l’a vu dans sa manière de se tenir, de réagir, même de parler. Il n’occupait plus l’espace avec son rire ou ses mots, l’espace se refermait sur lui et l’étouffait. Peut-être qu’il reste encore des fragments de ce Louis enfant, adolescent, mais Liam a raison il n’est plus tout à fait le même.

Quelque chose l’a changé.

Quelque chose en lui s’est éteint.

– Pour être sincère avec toi, reprend Liam, si j’avais vécu la même chose que vous, j’aurais tout donné pour que l’on ne m’arrache jamais cette personne. Je sais que c’est compliqué, que je ne connais même pas la moitié de votre histoire, mais… Disons que ça m’échappe, vous tenez encore l’un à l’autre, vous vous n’avez certainement jamais cessé de vous aimer et vous avez l’opportunité de vous laisser une seconde chance, pourquoi la gâcher ?

Toutes ces années, Harry s’est toujours demandé pourquoi il n’est jamais allé voir Louis par lui-même. Pourquoi il n’est jamais allé directement chez Johannah, demander des explications en personne, avoir cette conversation bien avant.

Il y avait les cours, le lycée et l’université, le fait qu’il n’avait pas d’argent pour se payer le trajet, même si sa mère lui aurait donné volontiers s’il avait ne serait-ce qu’aborder le sujet. Mais ce n’était que des fausses excuses. Puis le temps est passé. Louis n’est jamais revenu, sauf cette fois là, à l’enterrement, quelques mois après qu’il avait fui cet été là.

Et au fond, Harry sait de quoi il avait peur à l’époque et de quoi il a encore peur maintenant. Il sait pourquoi il n’a jamais franchi ce pas. Il craignait ne plus représenter assez pour Louis, qu’il se soit lassé de sa compagnie, qu’il le pense ennuyant et banal. Trop timide, trop réservé, trop silencieux, trop extraverti, trop ordinaire, pas assez courageux, pas assez détendu, pas assez expressif, pas assez intéressant.

Parce que même s’il a commencé à prendre doucement confiance en lui, en ce qu’il fait, en ce qu’il dit ou pense, Harry, de son côté, n’a pas véritablement changé. Il est toujours cet adolescent maladroit et renfermé. Et peut-être que Louis n’a plus envie d’une personne comme lui dans sa vie.

– J’ai tenu le même discours à Louis, mais promets moi que tu vas au moins essayer d’avoir cette discussion, maintenant que tu sais qu’on est pas ensemble ?

Bouleversé par les mots de Liam et toutes les pensées qui lui traversent l’esprit, Harry ne parvient qu’à hocher la tête, mais ça semble lui convenir car il sourit. Liam lui dit qu’il doit y aller, il lui souhaite de bonnes fêtes et Harry lui répond sur un ton plus timide, plus évasé.

Il passe quelques secondes, figé au milieu du rayon, à ressasser tout cette conversation. Ou plutôt le monologue de Liam, parce qu’il n’a pas vraiment parlé ou répondu.

Puis, il inspire une grande bouffée d’air. Ses poumons se gonflent, son coeur s’emballe. Il s’avance vers la caisse, donne la monnaie, sort avec les courses sous le bras. L’air frais lui frappe le visage, sa peau frisonne. Mais, à présent, il sait ce qu’il doit faire.

*

Cela fait dix minutes qu’Harry est dans sa voiture, garée à deux places de la maison. Ses mains sont encore serrées autour du volant, même si le contact est arrêté depuis un moment. Il commence à avoir froid. Il se mord la lèvre, fixe le toit du véhicule en face du sien, l’arbre sans feuilles, puis le ciel gris du milieu d’après-midi.

Dans un élan de courage, Harry détache sa ceinture, ouvre la portière et sort. Quand il respire, l’air s’échappe de sa bouche en un petit nuage de fumée blanche. La température est en dessous de zéro. Il va certainement neiger bientôt. Demain, peut-être.

Un instant, il reste debout, immobile. Il tourne légèrement la tête sur la gauche et son regard tombe sur la maison de Jeanne. Une boule se forme en travers de sa gorge. Mais il ne fait pas marche arrière. Il ne peut pas laisser passer cette chance. Il ferme la voiture à clef, la range dans la poche de son manteau noir et s’avance vers la maison.

Quinze heures, Harry s’est dit que c’était un bon moment pour arriver, non pas qu’il soit attendu par qui que ce soit. Même si Liam est courant, il doute que Louis le soit, lui aussi. Harry parcourt les derniers pas que le séparent du perron, tend le bras, inspire et appuie sur la sonnette. Il l’entend retentir dans la maison, puis des voix lointaines, féminines.

La porte s’ouvre sur Jeanne, elle lui offre un grand sourire. Il a presque l’impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière, quand Louis venait fêter son anniversaire et Noël chez elle, et qu’Harry, bien entendu, venait se joindre à eux avec sa famille. Aujourd’hui, l’ambiance n’est plus vraiment la même. Mais Jeanne vient quand même lui embrasser les joues pour le saluer, et dit quand elle se recule :

– Je ne pense pas que je dois recevoir de colis prochainement, donc je suppose que tu viens pour Louis ?

Timidement, Harry hoche la tête. Il sent ses joues chauffer sous le regard de Jeanne, mais elle l’invite à entrer, toute souriante. Elle ferme la porte derrière lui et lui fait signe de la suivre. Harry retire son bonnet, et il s’avance doucement, timide. Jeanne appelle Louis depuis le bas de l’escalier et informe Harry que ses sœurs et son frère sont sortis voir le marché de Noël avec leur mère. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors il hoche la tête et serre son bonnet entre ses doigts.

Des pas se font ensuite entendre dans l’escalier, puis Louis apparaît. Il porte un simple pull à capuche gris un peu trop grand pour luii, un jean, il est en chaussettes et ses cheveux tombent sur son front. Harry retient son souffle, Louis plisse les yeux. Il n’a pas besoin de demander, d’expliquer pourquoi il est là. Il s’arrête à la dernière marche, Jeanne les regarde tour à tour et dit :

– Je vais continuer ma broderie dans la chambre, je vous laisse les garçons. Il y a du thé et des biscuits si vous le souhaitez.

Et elle s’éclipse aussi vite, non sans lancer un coup d’oeil derrière elle une fois en haut des escaliers. Louis s’avance finalement et va vers la cuisine, Harry le suit. Ils restent silencieux. La tension est pesante, palpable.

Louis s’occupe de remettre la bouilloire à chauffer, il lui tourne le dos. Harry retire son manteau qu’il accroche à une chaise, pose son bonnet et s’appuie contre la table. Ils se rendent compte tous les deux à quel point cette scène est familière.

– Tu veux du thé ?

La voix de Louis est plus douce, il ne le regarde pas, ses yeux d’un bleu glacé sont fixés sur le placard qu’il vient d’ouvrir. Toujours dos à lui.

– S’il te plaît, oui.

Harry trouve sa voix étrange, rauque et frêle. Il ravale sa salive, la gorge nouée et le regarde sortir deux tasses, mettre un sachet de thé dans chaque. Il ne demande pas lequel Harry préfère, ni s’il prend du sucre ou du lait, il sait. Pendant qu’il prépare leurs boissons, ils ne parlent pas. Ils s’entendent presque respirer. Harry aimerait que son coeur cesse de battre aussi fort.

Après quelques courtes minutes, Louis ramène les tasses fumantes à table. Il jette un regard à Harry, s’assoit sur une chaise en face de là où il s’installe ensuite. Harry le remercie, il met ses doigts autour de la tasse et pourrait presque soupirer tant la chaleur lui fait du bien. Il se mord la lèvre.

Louis n’a jamais été très frileux. Au contraire, il n’était pas rare qu’Harry se serve de lui comme bouillotte. Il se souvient de ses pieds froids, même l’été, qu’il collaient à la cheville de Louis, ça les faisait rire et Louis le laissait prendre toute la couverture la nuit.

Du coin de l’oeil, il voit Louis prendre un paquet de cigarettes posé sur le coin de la table. Harry se pince les lèvres, s’attendant à le voir fumer devant lui. Il l’ouvre, à l’intérieur il en reste deux. Louis les observe un moment, fronce les sourcils, referme le couvercle et jette le paquet dans la poubelle près du plan de travail. Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de demander :

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Louis repose les yeux sur Harry brièvement, puis sur sa tasse, fait tourner le sachet de thé dans l’eau chaude, il regarde sa couleur changer et hausse les épaules.

– Un jour, un grand sage m’a dit que fumer me détruisait la santé, je n’ai pas envie de disparaître sans avoir eu le temps de voir mes sœurs et mon petit frère grandir.

Un silence passe. Harry sait qu’il parle de lui. Harry lui disait sans cesse que fumait n’était pas bon pour lui. Louis le regarde à nouveau.

– De toute façon, je n’y avais pas touché depuis quelques jours et j’en fumais de moins en moins. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n’est pas ça qui va m’aider.

– C’est… c’est une très bonne chose, Louis.

– Je sais.

Un silence s’installe après ce murmure. Ils détournent tous les deux les yeux vers leurs tasses et brisent le contact visuel. Harry est fier de lui, il ne le dit pas, mais Louis le sait. Il le sent dans la manière dont sa voix se fait plus douce, dans son ton attentionné.

Harry a toujours prêté plus attention à la santé de Louis que ce dernier, quand il sortait l’hiver avec une simple veste sur les épaules, quand il se baignait au début de la nuit avec les autres garçons dans la mer, quand il se mettait à tousser après avoir inhalé une trop grosse bouffée de cigarettes. Harry a toujours été là pour lui apporter un pull, une serviette sèche ou un verre d’eau. Pour prendre soin de lui.

Louis se demande encore ce qu’il a fait pour lui en retour. Si ce n’est l’abandonner et lui briser le coeur.

En réalité, Harry ne lui a jamais avoué, mais Louis a changé sa vie. Il lui a appris à respirer et voir le monde en couleurs, que l’existence ne s’arrêtait à ce que l’on avait devant nous mais s’étendait au-delà des vagues, au-delà des nuages, au-delà de tout ce qu’ils connaissent déjà, qu’il ne fallait pas avoir peur de sauter d’une falaise et de se lancer dans le vide, qu’être vulnérable ne voulait pas dire montrer ses faiblesses mais ouvrir son coeur, qu’il ne devait pas avoir honte de ressentir, de pleurer ou d’avoir des craintes, qu’il fallait embrasser sa personnalité toute entière, coexister avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Qu’il fallait vivre chaque journée comme si c’était la dernière. C’est ce que Louis faisait, il _vivait_ et repoussait ses limites, il n’avait peur de rien, du moins il ne le montrait pas. Pas devant les autres.

Mais _surtout_ , Louis lui a appris l’amour.

Il lui a montré ce que voulait dire aimer : des petites attentions anodines, des bras qui se frôlent, des genoux qui se touchent, des rires qui se répondent, des regards en coin, des sourires timides, des murmures les soirs chauds d’été à la lumière pale de la lune. Tous ces gestes qui parlent à la place du coeur, qui suffisent à faire tomber amoureux.

Ils restent dans un silence plusieurs minutes. Au milieu de cette pièce qui retient tant de souvenirs. Trop de souvenirs. Bon et mauvais à la fois. Et pourtant, ils ont l’impression de revenir en arrière, cinq ans en arrière et que rien n’a changé.

Et, en un seul regard, ils remontent tous à la surface. Harry serre ses doigts autour de la cuiller, la gorge serrée. Louis ne détourne pas les yeux, il retient son souffle ou peut-être que son coeur bat tellement fort qu’il l’empêche de respirer correctement.

Toujours silencieux, ils se lancent un regard à la fois timide et nostalgique, remplit de souvenirs et de mots qu’ils n’ont jamais dit. Avant aujourd’hui. C’est le moment. Ils le savent.

– Louis je…

– Écoute Harry…

Leurs voix et leurs prénoms se mêlent dans le silence, ils commencent à parler en même temps et se tournent pour se regarder. Le visage de Louis affiche la surprise, Harry retient son sourire.

Ils se taisent, s’interrogent du regard. Louis secoue la tête et lui fait signe de commencer. Harry ravale sa salive, joue avec le bout de ses doigts. Tout bas, il avoue :

– Louis, je t’ai menti. Je n’ai pas de petit ami.

Quand il dit cela, il ne regarde pas Louis. Il n’ose pas. Il ne veut pas voir la déception dans ses yeux. Harry ne lui a jamais menti avant et le fait d’être blessé n’excuse pas son comportement. Il n’est pas fier du tout d’avoir fait souffrir Louis en retour pour avoir sa vengeance, parce que c’était ça au fond. Il voulait lui faire mal comme Louis a pu lui faire mal dans le passé. Harry se sent misérable, il n’a jamais été cette personne là. Et Louis non plus.

Sur le même ton, Louis demande :

– Pourquoi tu m’as dit ça alors ?

Mais son ton n’est pas froid ou distant, il est plutôt calme, il se pose réellement la question. Louis sait, qu’au fond, c’est de sa faute si Harry a inventé ce mensonge, qu’il ne l’aurait jamais fait s’il ne l’avait pas abandonné en premier lieu.

Une seconde passe. Pour l’instant, ils ne se regardent pas vraiment. Ils attendent le bon moment, mais leurs mots n’en sont pas moins sincères. Harry prend une inspiration avant de parler.

– Parce que j’avais peur... J’avais peur que tu reviennes dans ma vie et que tu chamboules tout à nouveau. J’avais peur de te perdre une seconde fois. Je… la première fois m’a complètement brisé Louis, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si je te perdais encore.

Il soupire lentement, Louis sent son coeur battre la chamade à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Parce qu’Harry a osé le dire à voix haute, à quel point cette absence a laissé un vide immense dans sa vie, à lui aussi.

Des larmes salées montent aux paupières de Louis, il retient son souffle, il se sent moins seul, il sait alors qu’il y a un espoir. Un espoir pour eux. Un espoir de reconstruire ce qui s’est écroulé.

– Mais il y a jamais eu de petit ami Louis, il y a jamais eu personne d’autre.

_Personne d’autre que toi._ Harry le pense très fort, il ne le dit pas, c’est peut-être trop tôt. Mais il tourne la tête et regarde Louis. Ils laissent le silence les entourent pendant de longues secondes. Louis plonge ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry, il l’a compris. Il a compris son silence. _Personne d’autre que toi_. C’est assez pour eux.

Harry a envie de tendre la main et toucher Louis, son bras, sa main, sa joue. N’importe où. Sentir sa peau chaude sous ses doigts. Il a besoin d’un contact. C’est tout ce qu’il demande. Un seul contact après toutes ces années de vide. Mais il ne peut pas. C’est encore trop tôt. Il serre les doigts, ravale la boule en travers de sa gorge. Le regard de Louis s’accroche au sien.

– Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir inventé ce mensonge. Et tous les autres, tout ce que je t’ai dis ce jour là dans la voiture, Louis…

Il ne parle pas directement de seconde chance, il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais ils lisent sur le visage de l’autre qu’ils pense tous les deux à la même chose. Harry le sous entendait, seulement il préfère attendre que Louis s’explique, que Louis lui dise clairement ce qu’il voit comme avenir – ou non – pour eux.

Louis détourne le regard, il baisse la tête vers la table. Harry sent sa poitrine trembler, ou peut-être son corps entier. C’est difficile avec toutes les émotions qui le submergent d’un coup. Il n’a plus ressenti autant de choses contradictoires depuis un moment. L’envie de pleurer dans les bras de Louis, de lui demander pardon, de l’embrasser, de le serrer contre lui jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit, s’accrocher à lui pour ne plus qu’il parte et le laisse seul, le supplier de rester, poser sa tête sur son torse et écouter son coeur battre.

– Harry, souffle Louis d’une voix enrouée, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir d’avoir voulu me garder loin de toi. A ta place, je crois que je me serais haïs depuis longtemps. C’est peut-être trop tard pour le dire mais… Si tu savais comme je regrette, ça me bouffe réellement, ça me ronge je… j’y pense tous les jours. J’ai passé… j’ai passé ces cinq dernières années à ne penser qu’à toi, à nous et au fait que j’ai tout gâché.

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur à raconter. Sa voix tremble et se dérobe à la fin de ses mots, parce que les larmes commencent à le rattraper. Nerveux, il joue avec le fil de son sachet de thé. Il sait que s’il regarde Harry, il va irrémédiablement se mettre à pleurer.

C’est déjà ce qu’il a passé son temps à faire ces dernières semaines. Seul dans son petit appartement ou pendant ses heures de pause au travail. Il parcourait les albums photos de son téléphone ou les réseaux sociaux d’Harry et fixait des photos d’eux deux ou d’Harry tout seul, jusqu’à ce que les larmes sèchent sur ses joues par elles-mêmes.

C’est aussi ce qu’il a fait pendant des mois en pensant à _ce_ moment là, à _cet_ endroit même où ils se trouvent aujourd’hui, à la manière dont Harry a répondu au baiser, s’est accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et dont Louis l’a laissé tomber ensuite. Seul et fragile et brisé.

– Je sais que j’ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie en partant et je sais que… que tu ne pourras certainement jamais me pardonner mais… j’ai besoin que tu entendes ce que j’ai à dire, au moins. Ensuite, tu pourras me demander de partir si tu veux, je ne veux plus être un poids dans ta vie…

Harry ouvre la bouche comme pour l’interrompre, pour lui répondre que jamais il n’a été un poids, jamais il n’a voulu qu’il disparaisse de sa vie. Mais Louis secoue la tête et le regarde enfin, son regard éteint déborde de larmes. Le souffle coupé, Harry réalise que c’est la première fois peut-être qu’il le voit pleurer devant lui.

– Avant de parler, laisse moi finir s’il te plaît. Je préfère tout te dire d’un coup.

Il le supplie presque, Harry se mord la lèvre même si les mots lui brûlent la langue. Il y a tellement de choses qu’il aimerait lui avouer encore, des choses dont il n’a jamais osé parler encore, mais il hoche la tête.

– Je n’aurais jamais dû partir. Je n’ai jamais voulu te laisser, Harry. Tu es… tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Vraiment, il y a rien ni personne qui ne t’arrive à la cheville. Et je m’en veux tellement de t’avoir laissé, de t’avoir abandonné si lâchement… je m’en voudrais toute mon existence parce que tu as toujours été à mes côtés peu importe mes décisions et tu étais tout ce que j’avais…

Sa poitrine tremble quand il reprend son souffle. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser ses larmes, s’il pleure il sait qu’Harry ne le jugera pas. Il lui tiendra la main ou lui dira les mots qu’il faut pour le rassurer.

Harry a toujours été doué pour ça, pour parler. Louis se contentait de combler les silences par des blagues idiotes et notait ses pensées les plus profondes et vraies dans son carnet. Il n’exprimait jamais à voix haute ce qu’il avait sur le coeur, c’est ce qui lui a causé du tord. Malgré les apparences qu’il se donnait, Louis n’a jamais eu cette assurance. Ce n’était qu’une grande mascarade pour tromper les autres. Tous sauf Harry.

– Au point que je… J’ai arrêté d’écrire après mon départ. Je n’arrivais plus à écrire sans toi, tu n’étais plus à mes côtés pour me regarder, pour lire mes mots et me sourire, me dire que c’était sublime même si ça n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. C’était trop vide et triste et… ça n’avait plus de sens. Plus rien n’avait de sens sans toi.

Cet aveu le fait penser aux nuits blanches qu’il passait à la fenêtre de son appartement ou dans sa chambre d’adolescent lorsqu’il habitait encore chez sa mère. Les longues heures où il restait devant les pages vides de son carnet, ou éclairé par la lumière blanche de son ordinateur, incapable de produire la moindre phrase.

Incapable d’écrire.

Incapable de respirer correctement sans Harry.

Il serrait ses doigts autour de son stylo ou en poings contre le bureau et il pleurait, il fondait en sanglots silencieusement. Jusqu’à sentir épuisé, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme sans lutte et sans rêve.

– Mais j’avais peur, avoue Louis en baissant la tête, je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse valable, seulement c’est la vérité. Celle qui m’a poussé à partir malgré tout. J’étais mort de peur. Pour moi, pour nous, pour toi aussi.

Lentement, Louis relève le regard vers Harry. Il voit les larmes qu’il retient et ses traits tendus. Mais Harry ne dit rien, il n’ouvre pas la bouche, parce que Louis lui a besoin de raconter son histoire. Celle qu’il a retenu au fond de lui pendant trop longtemps déjà.

– Et je sais que tu avais peur du vide, de voler des paquets de biscuits au magasin, de t’introduire dans des endroits interdits, de fumer des joints ou toutes ces bêtises dans lesquelles je t’entraînais. Mais je t’admirais tellement, si tu savais Harry… Parce que malgré tout ça, tu n’a jamais eu peur d’être toi même. Tu n’as jamais eu peur d’être différent ou de ne pas faire comme les autres. Peut-être que je n’avais pas peur du monde et de ses dangers, mais j’étais effrayé par moi-même, par… ce que je commençais à réaliser et à ressentir. J’aurais tout donné pour être comme toi et avoir ton courage.

Harry fronce les sourcils, il secoue la tête. Louis, à travers ses yeux humides, lui sourit tristement. C’est un sourire brisé, qu’Harry ne lui connaît pas. Louis n’a jamais sourit de cette façon, comme s’il lui manquait une partie de lui, comme s’il était à moitié vivant, éteint. Harry n’a jamais vu cette facette de Louis, celle d’un être qui manque cruellement de confiance en lui, un être brisé et apeuré que le reste du monde ne l’écrase.

– J’avais peur et j’avais honte aussi, je n’assumais pas. Je n’assumais pas qui j’étais. Quand les gars de la bande se mettait à balancer des insultes homophobes, je ne disais jamais rien parce que j’étais effrayé, parce que je savais que ça me concernait et que je ne devais pas en rire. J’aurais dû me lever, leur faire face et m’y opposer. J’aurais dû réagir.

Sa poitrine se serre, Harry ne réfléchit pas, c’est plus fort lui. Il tend la main lentement, au-dessus de la table, vers celle de Louis, il cesse de jouer avec le sachet et le regarde. Cette grande main qu’il a si longtemps souhaité tenir et sentir sur sa peau. Puis il pose la sienne dedans, elle est glacée, et Harry la serre. Tous les deux retiennent leur souffle. Harry ne le laisse pas tomber. Il ne le laisse pas seul. Louis n’a pas à affronter ça par lui-même.

– Mais je n’ai jamais eu ce courage là. J’avais peur que le monde entier se retourne contre moi, que toi aussi tu me te mettrais à me trouver repoussant, à me regarder autrement, à m’ignorer et je… je sais que c’était totalement débile mais je n’ai jamais su surmonter cette peur à l’époque. Pendant si longtemps je me suis convaincu que ce n’était pas vrai, je me suis renfermé sur moi même, j’ai repoussé ces sentiments et j’ai essayé de jouer au parfait petit hétéro, pour me fondre avec les autres.

Un léger sourire ironique prend place sur le coin des lèvres de Louis, il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules. Harry en a le coeur qui se serre, parce qu’il n’y a rien d’amusant. Parce que Louis craque et ses barrières cèdent. Une première larme roule finalement sur sa joue. Il ne cherche pas à l’essuyer ou à retenir les prochaines. Il n’a plus envie de se cacher. Il n’a plus honte.

Pas devant Harry. Il lui tient toujours la main, et s’est même lentement rapproché de lui.

– Et pourtant, malgré tout ce que j’ai pu faire pour renier cette partie de moi même, ça n’a jamais fonctionné. Je me suis fait du mal pour rien pendant toutes ces années. Parce que je ne pouvais pas fuir qui j’étais et encore moins ce que je ressentais.

Louis se sent encore stupide et honteux d’avoir essayé d’échapper à celui qu’il était vraiment. Il se conformait à l’image que les autres avaient de lui, un coureur de jupon, un briseur de coeur – ce qui ne s’est pas avéré totalement faux – un garçon sans attache, sans peur, sans sentiments, sans limite et le petit comique de la bande. Il n’a jamais été tout ça. Il n’a jamais été cette personne là.

C’est ce qu’il montrait au reste du monde, mais avec Harry il était différent. Plus calme, plus posé, réfléchit et humain. Il n’avait pas de mal à lui parler de ses pensées, de sa famille, de ses histoires qu’il inventait sans arrêt dans sa tête. Ils commencent tous les deux à réaliser que ces histoires étaient là pour agir comme barrière contre le reste du monde. Un univers fictif alternatif dans lequel Louis vivait pleinement et était lui-même sans aucune honte et aucune peur. Il passait des heures à remplir les feuilles de son carnet pour ne pas avoir à affronter le monde réel qui l’étouffait.

Harry avait remarqué cette différence chez lui, mais il n’y avait jamais prêté plus d’attention, il pensait que Louis était simplement toujours comme ça. Un peu changeant et indéchiffrable. Un secret qu’il ne saurait jamais percé à jour.

– Harry, je…

Le visage de Louis devient plus sérieux, plus tendu. Il serre brièvement la main qui tient la sienne, Harry le sent, les doigts de Louis qui se referment autour des siens et cherchent un contact. Peut-être pour se rassurer. Harry passe son pouce contre la peau de son poignet, il forme de légers cercles minuscules, une caresse à peine perceptible.

Mais Louis le ressent dans tout son corps. Il soupire lourdement, ferme les yeux de longues secondes. Dans sa tête, il compte les battements incessants de son coeur et se concentre sur le geste d’Harry. Puis, il ouvre les yeux et avoue d’une voix tremblante :

– Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a des années déjà, et j’ai eu tellement peur de ce que ça voulait dire. J’ai eu tellement du regard des autres, de ce qu’ils allaient pouvoir dire comme horreurs sur toi et moi, ce qu’ils allaient pouvoir t’infliger quand je ne serais pas là à tes côtés tous les jours… je les connais Harry, je sais exactement de quoi ils auraient été capable et je voulais t’épargner tout ça et je… j’étais si effrayé de t’aimer, d’aimer un autre homme que j’ai fui après ce baiser. Parce qu’il voulait dire tant de choses pour nous deux. Et si tu savais… si tu savais comme je regrette chaque putain de seconde ce que j’ai fait il y a cinq ans… pas une journée ne passe sans que je ne pense à ça, à l’erreur que j’ai faite.

Fébrile, Louis reprend son souffle. Ses épaules tremblent et sur ses joues perles de nouvelles larmes, silencieuses. Pourtant, sa voix est gorgée de tristesse et de regrets, de choses et d’actes qu’il ne pourra jamais se pardonner.

Encore silencieux, Harry continue de caresser le creux de son poignet, il ne détache pas ses yeux de lui, de son visage. Ça le frappe davantage, le fait que Louis n’est plus le même. Il a laissé tomber son masque, ses barrières. Il est devenu la plus fidèle et réelle version de lui-même. Harry sait que quand il se mettra à briller, le monde entier sera éblouie par sa beauté.

– Et le pire c’est que je le sais. J’ai regretté chaque seconde ma décision. J’aurais dû rester Harry, j’aurais dû rester et te tenir la main, me battre pour toi et pour nous, t’embrasser encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tu en ai assez et te dire que je ne te laisserais jamais. Que j’abandonnerais tout le reste du monde pour toi. C’est ça que j’aurais dû faire et pas le contraire. Pas te quitter parce que j’avais peur des autres. J’en ai rien à faire d’eux, des ces idiots ou de ceux qui nous veulent du mal. Et j’aurais tellement aimé me rendre compte de ça avant.

Louis sait qu’on ne refait pas le monde, mais il peut au moins s’imaginer que le sien aurait été plus beau s’il n’avait pas agit d’une manière aussi lâche et égoïste. Il se met parfois à rêver d’une vie, d’un futur avec Harry. Ils se baladeraient main dans la main sur la plage, ils n’auraient peur de rien, ou peut-être de tout mais ils n’en auraient rien à faire, Louis écrirait des pages entières sur cet amour, Harry en lirait chaque ligne et l’embrasserait jusqu’à en avoir le vertige.

Parce c’est ça aimer, perdre le repère de ses sens et s’enivrer de l’autre au point de ne plus pouvoir s’en passer.

Ils n’ont jamais su se passer l’un de l’autre.

– Tu sais que… que je les ai vu quand je suis revenu en Novembre ? J’ai revu toute la bande. J’ai croisé Liam dans la rue, et il m’a invité à prendre un verre avec tout le monde. Pendant une seconde, j’ai vraiment cru qu’ils auraient pu changer, qu’ils avaient grandi. Mais ils sont tous restés les mêmes minables immatures. On a à peine passé une heure ensemble et ils ont commencé à parler de toi et à t’insulter, je n’ai pas… je n’avais plus peur d’être moi même Harry. J’ai craqué. J’ai dit tout ce que j’avais gardé enfermé en moi toutes ces années. J’ai pris ta défense et j’ai fait mon coming-out en plein milieu du bar. Puis je suis parti comme ça, après avoir tout déballé. Et je me suis senti tellement puissant et libéré.

Comme s’il revivait ce moment, Louis inspire une grande bouffée d’air. Ses joues sont encore humides, il ne pleure plus. Il se mord la lèvre. Il sait que partager cela avec Harry ne va rien changer ou arranger à leur relation, mais il sentait qu’il devait au moins en parler. Harry a le droit de savoir. Parce qu’il est concerné lui aussi par cette histoire. Ce n’est pas que Louis. Ça n’a jamais été que Louis.

Harry se sent fier. Fier de lui pour avoir su leur faire face. Il a envie de lui dire. Mais il reste silencieux, il ne sait pas si Louis a terminé son récit. Mais il sait déjà tout ce qu’il veut lui répondre et lui dire, tout ce qu’il a gardé au creux de sa poitrine pendant des années. Avant même ce baiser.

Louis a une manière de manier les mots qui lui a retourné le coeur, Harry se sent triste et coupable. Et en même temps il se dit que Louis parle au passé de ces instants, donc qu’il doit avoir vaincu toutes ses peurs et qu’il doit se trouver à une meilleure place à présent.

– Oh Harry tu aurais dû voir leur tête à tous, ajoute Louis en riant doucement, j’ai cru qu’ils allaient avoir une crise cardiaque à tour de rôle.

– J’aurais adoré assister à la scène.

Quand ils se regardent à nouveau, ils échangent un sourire. Un vrai. Louis fronce les sourcils parce qu’Harry a les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Il a envie de tendre la main et de passer ses doigts contre sa joue, d’embrasser son front, le coin de ses lèvres et lui dire que tout va mieux, lui présenter ses excuses encore et encore et le supplier de ne plus le laisser partir.

A la place, il serre sa main entre la sienne. Ils se comprennent. Louis hoche la tête, Harry frotte son œil humide et souffle tout bas :

– Louis… Louis je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû traverser cela tout seul. J’aurais dû le voir, j’aurais dû remarquer que tu n’allais pas bien…

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je n’ai jamais rien dit à personne.

– Mais j’étais ton meilleur ami, je te connaissais par coeur et tu… rien que le fait de penser que pendant toutes ces années tu as souffert en silence, alors que j’étais à tes côtés et que je ne voyais rien je…

Louis sent qu’Harry est au bord du sanglot, alors il se tourne légèrement pour mieux le regarder et attend qu’il le regarde. Harry reprend son souffle, s’interrompt, ses épaules tremblent. Il pensait que Louis était invincible et inatteignable. Au final, c’est celui qui a certainement le plus souffert.

– Harry… C’est du passé maintenant, ce n’est rien.

– Tu ne méritais pas cela.

– Tu ne méritais pas que je t’abandonne pour autant.

Sa dernière phrase est murmurée pour eux deux uniquement. Un secret qu’ils partagent, qui leur appartient. Même si personne ne peut les entendre. Ils veulent quelque chose pour eux deux uniquement. Harry maintient son regard. Un bleu d’acier. Louis ne baisse pas les yeux non plus. C’est Harry qui reprend la parole en premier, mais Louis ne s’attend pas à entendre ces mots.

– Je suis désolé…

– Arrête de t’excuser, c’est moi qui doit me faire pardonner.

Mais Harry secoue la tête, il serre ses doigts plus fort autour des siens. Il ne veut pas le laisser partir. Il ne peut pas. Pas après tout ce qu’il a entendu.

– Tu l’es déjà.

Louis ne lui dit pas merci, peut-être qu’il est trop touché ou surprit pour lui répondre, peut-être qu’il a encore du mal à y croire aussi, mais Harry a juste besoin de croiser son regard pour le lire dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit, timidement.

– J’ai quelque chose à te demander.

D’un hochement de tête, Louis lui indique qu’il peut poser sa question. Ils sont plus proches que tout à l’heure. Leurs genoux se frôlent sous la table. Ils se tiennent toujours la main, Harry a cessé de caresser son poignet avec son pouce, mais il est toujours là pour l’écouter et le rassurer. Sa présence suffit à Louis pour se sentir compris et en sécurité.

– Pourquoi tu as décidé de revenir en Novembre et pas avant ?

– La vie chez moi était devenu… étouffante, j’étais perdu et vide. Je n’arrivais plus à rien écrire, je me noyais dans le travail et je ne sortais plus. Ma famille s’inquiétait, alors j’ai fait une pause et je suis venu voir ma grand-mère. Je savais qu’ici j’allais pouvoir me ressourcer. Si je ne suis jamais revenu en cinq ans, c’est parce que je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après ça. Je savais que j’avais brisé notre amitié et ton coeur. J’avais peur d’affronter ton regard et d’y lire de la haine et du dégoût. Quand je t’ai vu dans la cuisine Harry, j’ai cru… j’ai cru que j’allais me mettre à fondre en larmes, et tu m’ignorais et tu avais tous les droits de me détester.

– Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Louis.

Et Louis avait besoin d’entendre ça depuis des années, pour savoir qu’il ne s’est pas battu pour rien, qu’il y a de l’espoir, qu’Harry ne l’aurait jamais rejeté. Qu’il n’a pas perdu son meilleur ami. Il peut respirer, il n’a plus cette impression constante d’étouffer.

Son corps tremble quand il reprend son souffle, Harry serre ses doigts davantage. Il ne les lâche pas. Aujourd’hui les rôles s’inversent, c’est Louis qui a besoin de soutient. Harry se dit que c’est le bon moment pour parler, pour se lancer à son tour. Avouer tout ce qu’il retient au creux de sa poitrine.

– Je ne suis jamais passé à autre chose tu sais, _jamais_ , tu… tu m’as demandé dans la voiture tu te souviens ? Si j’avais pensé à toi une seule fois ces cinq dernières années, et je… je t’ai menti, parce que j’étais blessé et en colère contre le monde entier, contre moi même aussi. Pour ne jamais avoir eu la force de te retenir, de te chercher. Alors oui, c’est vrai, je t’ai maudit pendant un temps, après ton départ, je me suis demandé ce que j’avais pu faire de mal, si ce baiser était une erreur, si j’avais tout gâché entre nous en t’embrassant en retour… mais Louis, je peux te le jurer, j’ai pensé à toi chaque seconde de ma vie, je n’ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et à nous et tout ce qu’on a vécu ensemble… tout ce qu’on aurait pu avoir aussi. Et mon dieu, ce que je suis fier de toi, si tu savais. 

Ils se regardent. Ils se regardent un moment, entourés par un silence presque complet. Harry ferme brièvement les yeux, à peine quelques secondes, quand il les ouvre à nouveau, Louis ne l’a pas quitté du regard. Il a toujours su le _voir_. Les autres n’ont jamais fait que le regarder, l’observer de loin, mais Louis, lui, l’a toujours vu, l’a toujours compris. Au point où les mots n’étaient pas forcément nécessaires.

Quand il se sentait triste, Louis venait s’allonger dans le lit avec lui et l’entourait de ses bras, il le serrait et le berçait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, parfois Harry se réveillait et Louis était encore là, assoupi ou dans ses pensées. Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, morose, Louis lui racontait des blagues pour le faire rire ou l’emmenait à plage, là-bas ils mangeaient des glaces et se prélassaient au soleil, la peau de Louis était toujours gorgée de la même couleur dorée de ses rayons, et ses yeux d’un bleu perçant lui rappelaient les vagues qui s’échouaient sur le sable et venait lécher leurs chevilles nues. Quand il était heureux, Louis faisait tout pour qu’il ne perde jamais son sourire, l’éclat dans son regard. Il lui montrait le monde, ses couleurs, ses odeurs, ses musiques et ses saveurs. Il lui donnait la vie.

Mais aujourd’hui, ils savent tous les deux que les mots sont importants et doivent être prononcés. Que des fois, les regards ou les gestes ne suffisent pas à tout réparer et qu’il faut libérer le poids sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir respirer.

– J’ai dis n’importe quoi ce jour là, et je m’en veux parce que… parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit du passé, nous ne sommes pas du passé, ce n’est pas fini. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, Louis… c’est moi qui aurais dû te retenir il y a cinq ans. J’aurais dû te courir après, remuer le monde entier pour te retrouver et te dire que j’étais terriblement amoureux de toi depuis trop longtemps déjà. Et que je le suis toujours.

Le souffle de Louis se coince dans sa gorge, il le retient pour tenter de se souvenir à jamais de ces mots là. Parce qu’il croyait ne jamais pouvoir les entendre. Il s’y accroche comme son dernier espoir, son dernier bol d’air qui entre dans ses poumons. Ils tournent dans sa tête. Ils se répètent et s’ancrent là, quelque part où il ne pourra jamais les oublier.

_Je le suis toujours._

_Terriblement amoureux de toi._

_Depuis trop longtemps déjà._

Il serre ses doigts autour de ceux d’Harry, les yeux baignés de larmes. Louis a l’impression qu’il entend parler son propre coeur, son coeur qui bat la chamade à cet instant. Et pourtant ce sont les lèvres d’Harry qui bougent, qui prononcent ces paroles percutantes, inattendues.

– Tu sais, c’est toi qui a raison, on peut s’offrir cette seconde chance et je la veux. Je te veux Louis, je te veux à mes côtés, je te veux tout entier. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi, je ne suis pas capable de continuer loin de toi.

– Harry…

C’est Louis qui fait le premier pas, il descend de la chaise pour venir en face de lui, il se tient debout, leurs genoux se frôlent. Il lâche la main d’Harry, qui se redresse un peu et se tourne vers son corps, Louis la glisse sur son visage pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Son geste est lent et délicat, il le regarde avec une telle douceur qu’Harry en a le souffle coupé. Ses yeux ont la couleur de l’eau de la mer lors d’une journée orageuse, un bleu gris profond.

Puis, il l’attire à lui et ils s’enlacent. Ils se serrent fort. Louis passent ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les agrippe doucement. Harry ferme les yeux, respire l’odeur dans son cou, sur ses vêtements, l’odeur qu’il avait oublié pendant si longtemps, l’odeur qu’il a essayé de retrouver partout. Son souffle tremble et il sent une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Louis niche son nez entre ses boucles, sur le haut de son front, il embrasse cet endroit. Il est certain qu’Harry peut sentir, entendre son coeur pulser contre sa cage thoracique. Sa gorge est nouée, il doit s’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour parler, mais ces mots il les connaît par coeur. Il a passé des années à se les répéter.

– Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer.

A son tour, le coeur d’Harry s’emballe. Il répond en serrant ses doigts tremblants autour de sa veste, son souffle brûlant et frêle s’écrase contre la peau du cou de Louis. Il ferme les yeux lui aussi. Ils restent dans les bras l’un de l’autre un long moment. Jusqu’à ce que les larmes sèchent, jusqu’à ce que Harry commence à sentir son corps se réchauffer entièrement et que Louis sente des picotements dans ses membres immobiles.

Ils se détachent, se regardent, posent un moment leur front l’un contre l’autre. Leur respiration est lente et lourde, leurs lèvres se frôlent mais ils ne s’embrassent pas. Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment. Du moins, ils le ressentent ainsi. Cependant, Louis pose délicatement sa bouche sur la joue d’Harry, près de sa pommette, là où une dernière larme coule encore et meurt.

Ce sont de longues de longues minutes qu’ils passent proches l’un de l’autre. Ils en ont besoin. Puis Louis demande tout bas :

– Viens ici demain, j’aimerais que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je ne te le demanderai pas sinon.

– Seulement si ça ne dérange pas ta famille. Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer.

– Tu rigoles ? Ils vont tous être heureux de te revoir Harry, ils t’adorent tu le sais. Surtout ma mère elle n’attendait que ça.

Un sourire prend forme sur les lèvres d’Harry, aussi, il hoche la tête et il peut jurer voir les yeux de Louis s’illuminer et prend la couleur éclatante d’un ciel d’été. Harry a du mal à regarder autre chose que lui. Sa poitrine est si légère qu’il pourrait s’envoler, il se sent renaître.

Harry se décide à rentrer, il ne veut pas déranger plus Jeanne et il aura le temps de voir Louis demain. La tempête est passée, ils n’ont plus rien à craindre maintenant. Ils savent qu’ils ne vont plus se perdre.

Louis le raccompagne à la porte, Harry met son manteau et son bonnet. Louis passe ses doigts contre les boucles qui dépassent et souffle :

– A demain alors ?

– Oui, à demain.

– Oh attends, il met sa main dans la poche de son jean en fronçant les sourcils, je vais te donner mon numéro comme ça je pourrais te dire à quelle heure tu dois venir.

Louis tient son téléphone de sa main quand il la ressort, Harry sort le sien. Il tape attentivement chaque chiffre dans son répertoire, sous le nouveau nom de contact _Louis_. Il ne dit pas à quel point ce simple geste lui donne envie de pleurer de soulagement, mais Louis le sait. Quand il relève les yeux vers lui, ils sont plein d’espoir.

– Envoie moi un message, d’accord ?

Harry sourit, une fossette se creuse sur le coin de chacune de ses joues. Louis donnerait sa vie entière pour voir cette même expression sur son visage tous les jours, pour pouvoir les embrasser. Mais il n’a pas besoin, parce que ça ne lui est pas interdit.

Louis reste quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu’il sursaute presque quand son téléphone vibre entre ses mains. Un nouveau message apparaît sur l’écran d’un numéro inconnu. Juste un seul mot.

_Promis._

Quand il redresse le visage, Harry lui sourit toujours. Son portable entre ses mains. Un souffle fébrile s’échappe des lèvres de Louis, puis il comble la faible distance entre deux et le serre dans ses bras. Il le serre si fort qu’il pourrait l’étouffer, mais Harry l’enlace davantage. Il respire son odeur, sent son corps trembler contre le sien. Tout bas, Louis murmure à son oreille :

– Tu m’as tellement manqué.

– Toi aussi, Louis.

Ils restent plusieurs minutes ainsi, au milieu de l’entrée, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils ne comptent pas le temps, il n’a plus d’importance, ils en ont déjà assez perdu. Cinq ans. Ils peuvent bien s’enlacer cinq minutes de plus.

Quand ils se reculent et se lâchent, ils rangent leurs téléphones. Harry cherche les doigts de Louis, entre leurs corps proches, alors que Louis dit d’une voix brisée :

– Je suis désolé…

– Arrête de répéter ça, tu es pardonné je t’ai dis.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Harry serre les doigts de Louis entre les sien. Ils prennent un souffle en même temps, Louis lui sourit faiblement.

Ils se disent au revoir, du bout des lèvres. Là non plus, ils ne s’embrassent pas. Harry fait un signe de main à Louis quand il s’éloigne. Ils échangent un sourire et Harry part seulement quand la porte se referme derrière lui.

Le regard de Louis croise une dernière fois le sien et il sait, ils savent tous les deux, qu’ils ont fait le meilleur choix.

*

Harry ne s’attendait pas à avoir un tel accueil en arrivant. Il est venu avec le reste de sa famille, après avoir demandé à Louis s’il était d’accord par message. Ils ont toujours eu l’habitude de faire ça pour l’anniversaire de Louis. Une grande fête. Parce que Louis est un être tellement spécial qu’il est né la veille de Noël.

Un cadeau acheté quelques heures avant sous le bras, Harry entre au salon, suivit de ses parents et sa sœur. Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, vers lui. Pendant une seconde, il se sent tout petit. Mais ensuite, il croise le regard de Louis qui s’illumine et lui sourit. Ensuite, tout le monde se lève et s’approche pour dire bonjour. Ils s’enlacent et se font la bise comme si rien n’avait jamais changé, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Jeanne offre un sourire éblouissant à Harry, elle le serre un peu plus fort contre elle et caresse affectueusement son dos. Elle ne le dit pas tout haut, mais elle est heureuse pour lui, pour Louis et lui. Johannah l’enlace à son tour et ne le lâche pas avant plusieurs secondes, elle embrasse ses joues et lui fait remarquer qu’il a beaucoup grandi. Ils ne se sont vus que deux ou trois fois en cinq ans. Harry constate que les sœurs et le frère de Louis ont changé eux aussi. Les plus petits, les jumeaux, ne se souviennent pas forcément de lui, il les a rencontré une fois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes encore.

Enfin, après avoir pris Charlotte un long moment dans ses bras, il était très proche d’elle aussi et ils ont continué à échanger par messages malgré tout, Harry se retrouve face à Louis. Ils se sourient, leurs yeux brillent. Puis Harry murmure, juste pour lui :

– Joyeux anniversaire Louis.

Louis le remercie et l’attire contre lui. Ils s’enlacent, c’est plus fort et plus significatif. Peut-être que leurs familles les regardent, avec émotions et fierté, soulagement, avant de s’éloigner pour leur laisser de l’intimité. Mais ils n’y accordent aucune attention. Ils sont dans leur monde, dans leur bulle. S’ils s’accrochent l’un à l’autre un peu plus, personne n’est là pour le remarquer sauf eux.

Ils se détachent après plusieurs secondes et rejoignent les autres au salon. La pièce est amplement décorée pour l’occasion, déjà pour les fêtes de fin d’année avec un sapin qui trône et brille grâce aux jeux de lumières près de la fenêtre, les guirlandes accrochées aux murs, une réplique fidèle d’un minuscule village de Noël sur un meuble. Puis il y a les décorations pour l’anniversaire de Louis, une guirlandes sur le mur du fond, des ballons gonflés à l’hélium qui amusent grandement les deux plus jeunes enfants et des cadeaux sur la table du salon.

Harry pose le sien avec les autres, il n’en est pas très fier mais il n’avait pas vraiment de choix les magasins étaient dévalisés à cause des fêtes. Louis s’assoit en tailleurs sur un coussin au sol, Harry prend place à ses côtés. Leurs genoux se frôlent, ils se sourient discrètement entre les conversations qui fusent autour d’eux, les retrouvailles. Tout semble être comme avant.

Après avoir mangé un généreux gâteau préparé par Johannah et Jeanne, Louis ouvre ses cadeaux. Il sourit tellement qu’Harry se demande s’il ne finira pas par avoir la mâchoire figée. Entre des livres, des pulls et un nouvel ordinateur portable, il se sent comblé. Il ouvre celui d’Harry en dernier, il à peine plus grand que sa main et pas très épais non plus, l’emballage est soigné. Louis lui lance un regard, un sourire, avant de défaire le papier.

C’est un carnet à l’aspect ancien que Louis tient entre ses mains, comme s’il avait utilisé mais qu’on avait jamais rempli ses pages. Il caresse la couverture un peu gondolée, puis l’intérieur lisse et froid. Harry se mord la lèvre, il aurait aimé trouver autre chose de plus personnel, mais Louis a les yeux qui brillent quand il le regarde. Ils pétillent, même. Harry n’a pas le temps de s’attarder dessus, parce que ses bras passent autour de son cou, il le serre fort puis lui répète plusieurs fois ses remerciements.

Ils discutent ensuite tous autour d’une tasse de thé, les jumeaux jouent avec des legos sur le tapis. Louis ne lâche pas le carnet, il le tient entre ses doigts, parfois le serre contre sa poitrine. Harry a envie de fondre en sanglots, parce qu’il ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir vivre ce genre de moments, qu’ils n’auraient plus rien à partager. Mais aujourd’hui Louis le regarde comme s’il était son monde entier.

Un moment, ils s’éclipsent dans la chambre où Louis dort chez sa grand-mère. Les volets sont ouverts et au loin, dehors, le jours se couche. Louis repousse la porte, allume la lampe et pose tous ses cadeaux sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, garde le carnet dans ses mains, observe à nouveau la couverture comme s’il n’avait pas passé toute la dernière heure à la détailler. Il n’y a pourtant rien dessus. Harry s’assoit sur le lit, il est moelleux et dans la pièce ça sent Louis partout autour de lui, même s’il n’est là que depuis quelques heures. Louis le rejoint, prend place à ses côtés puis pose le carnet sur la table de chevet.

– Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas eu le temps de te trouver un autre cadeau.

– Harry, je l’adore. Tu sais que j’utilise toujours des carnets.

Harry le sait. Il se souvient des soirs où Louis pouvait remplir des pages entières, parfois il terminait un carnet en à peine une semaine et allait s’en acheter un nouveau à la librairie qui servait aussi de papeterie. Même s’il a maintenant le moyen d’écrire plus rapidement et efficacement sur un écran, Louis n’a jamais cessé de collectionner les carnets. La sensation d’écrire avec un stylo, de sentir l’odeur de l’encre et en avoir les doigts tâchés, la légère douleur au poignet et les pages qui se courbent.

– Je t’en achèterai un autre quand même.

En réalité, Harry ne sait pas si Louis aime toujours les mêmes choses qu’il y a cinq ans. Les mêmes auteurs, les mêmes poèmes, les mêmes musiciens, le foot, les jeu vidéo, les films d’action. C’est tout un monde qu’il doit apprendre à redécouvrir.

Louis lève son regard du carnet et le pose sur Harry. Il s’attarde sur sa boucle qui tombe sur le haut de son front, la légère moustache au-dessus de sa lèvre, ses traits plus dessinés et définis, sa mâchoire saillante, la couleur rosée de sa bouche.

– Non, j’ai une meilleure idée.

– Laquelle ?

A son tour, Harry tourne la tête pour le regarder. Un silence passe. Presque total, il n’entende que leurs respirations et des rires, des bribes de conversations en bas. Harry retient son souffle, il met tout son corps en pause, Louis inspire.

– Il y a quelque chose que je veux depuis très longtemps et qui me ferait plus plaisir que n’importe quel cadeau que tu pourrais m’offrir.

– Dis moi…

Ces derniers mots sont à peine murmurés, ils sont tous les deux dans la confidence et une intimité sans nom. La tension est montée dans l’atmosphère de la pièce, Harry a l’impression de sentir ses joues chauffer à la manière dont Louis le regarde. Ses yeux d’un bleu profond, plus intense encore que le fond de l’océan, d’où coule un feu ardent. Il veut s’y laisser brûler, se faire consumer par son amour.

Louis tend sa main, cherche les doigts d’Harry du bout des siens. Ils se frôlent, se superposent, s’entrelacent et ne se lâchent plus. Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de Louis, un sourire qu’ils croyaient tous les deux à jamais disparu.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien m’embrasser, Harry ?

Harry ne lui demande pas s’il est sûr, si c’est le bon moment, ils se regardent et ils le savent. C’est évident, c’est naturel. Harry se penche, comble la distance entre eux, très lentement, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent. Chaque petite seconde compte. Au début, c’est une simple pression, ils se respirent plus qu’autre chose. Ils ont besoin d’un temps pour réaliser que c’est bien réel.

Puis, ils reprennent vie, en même temps. Louis commence à bouger ses lèvres, Harry entrouvre les siennes en soupirant. C’est un moment qui leur appartient. Il peut durer une éternité, ils ont l’impression de ne pas pouvoir perdre leur souffle, d’être invincibles. Louis glisse une main sur la nuque d’Harry. Le baiser s’intensifie légèrement. Il devient moins timide. Ils l’attendaient depuis cinq ans, ils attendaient leur seconde chance.

Quand ils se détachent, Louis respire doucement, les lèvres d’Harry tremblent et forment un sourire.

– Ce cadeau me plaît beaucoup.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Louis.

Louis rit. Il rit vraiment. Un son clair et limpide. Un son oublié qui renaît. L’écho d’un souvenir qui revient à la vie. Harry regarde le pli aux coins de ses yeux, le bonheur éclatant sur son visage et il a envie de l’embrasser, Louis le devance. Il l’embrasse à en faire vibrer son coeur, à lui donner des ailes dans le dos et le vertige un petit peu aussi. La langue de Louis a le goût des fruits du gâteau, c’est agréable parce que c’est familier.

– Harry… Je te promets que je ne t’abandonne pas cette fois, plus jamais.

– Comme si j’allais te laisser l’occasion de le faire. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois.

Bientôt, ce sont leurs deux rires qui se mêlent dans la pièce, qui vibrent l’un contre l’autre tellement leurs visages sont proches. Ils s’apprêtent à s’embrasser à nouveau, à s’embrasser toute la fin de la journée et la soirée s’il le faut, ils ont cinq ans à rattraper, mais la porte de la chambre s’ouvre à la volée. Harry sursaute, il se recule. Leurs doigts se détachent mais se frôlent encore, et leurs corps restent très proches sur le lit. Louis tourne la tête et foudroie du regard sa sœur qui se tient dans l’entrée, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

– Tu peux aussi frapper avant d’entrer.

– Oh ça va, on sait très bien ce que vous étiez en train de faire !

Harry rougit et détourne le regard en se mordant la lèvre, il se retient de rire. Louis garde les sourcils froncés. Charlotte n’a pas tord, ça se lit sur leurs visages qu’ils ne faisaient pas que discuter. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et garde son air fier. Il n’y a aucun doute, elle ressemble à Louis comme deux gouttes d’eau. Le même caractère, le même regard malicieux,

– Je venais juste vous appeler parce que mamie veut faire une photo de nous tous devant le sapin.

Dans un mouvement aisé, Harry se lève du lit, il évite soigneusement l’attention particulière que Charlotte leur porte et sort de la pièce. Louis ne tarde pas à suivre ses pas sous les yeux pétillants de sa sœur. Elle lui donne un coup de coude quand ils quittent côte à côte la pièce. Il grogne en levant les yeux au ciel et elle rit de plus belle. Elle est fière de pouvoir le taquiner au moins sur une chose.

Les deux familles se réunissent devant le sapin. Ernest insiste pour que son grand frère porte un chapeau d’anniversaire, Louis ne peut pas lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Les plus jeunes se mettent devant, sur leurs genoux et assit sur le tapis. Ils tiennent tous dans le cadre, Jeanne est au milieu de tout le monde.

Louis est debout à côté d’Harry, il passe une main autour de sa hanche pour le rapproche de lui. Harry trouve que cet air heureux qui ne quitte pas son visage depuis tout à l’heure le rend plus jeune et plus beau encore. Il s’apprête à lui dire, mais Louis l’interrompt.

– L’objectif est en face de toi, Harry.

Sa voix est douce, comme son sourire. Harry laisse échapper un rire, Louis serre ses doigts affectueusement sur sa hanche. Ils se regardent un petit moment en se souriant. Ils tournent la tête quand la voix de Charlotte retentit, elle actionne l’appareil photo posé sur un trépied, profite des quelques secondes de retardement du chronomètre pour se mettre à la droite de son frère. Le flash se déclenche, ils sourient tous pour le premier cliché, suivit de deux autres qui s’enchaînent. Certains font des grimaces, Louis tire la langue et Harry fait des oreilles de lapin à sa sœur, devant lui.

Il ne fait pas encore tout à fait noir quand les jumeaux demandent à aller jouer avec la neige dans le jardin. Louis et Harry se joignent à eux, ils enfilent leurs vêtements d’hiver et fabriquent un bonhomme de neige. C’est surtout Louis qui fait tout le travail, parce qu’Harry a les doigts gelés malgré ses gants et il préfère prendre, plus ou moins discrètement, Louis en photo avec son frère et sa sœur. Immortaliser ce moment.

Harry sursaute quand il reçoit une boule de neige sur son épaule, il lève les yeux et range son téléphone. Les jumeaux rient au l’unisson et Louis, debout à côté du bonhomme de neige terminé, a du mal à contenir son amusement. Il se frotte les gants et Harry remarque la neige encore accrochée dessus, il hausse un sourcil et n’attend pas une seconde pour se venger. C’est une féroce bataille de neige qui s’engage alors. Louis et Harry l’un contre l’autre, rapidement rejoint par les jumeaux. Ernest se lie avec Louis et Doris avec Harry, leurs rires emplissent l’air. Louis n’a jamais passé un aussi bel anniversaire.

*

Un fond de musique résonne dans la pièce depuis la platine. C’est un vieux vinyle du grand-père à Louis qui tourne en boucle depuis une heure, il n’y a que trois chansons dessus, mais il l’écoutait tout le temps. Harry l’adore aussi. Ça lui rappelle toujours ces étés où il venait dans cette maison et jouait avec Louis, où ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, collés l’un à l’autre, et que son grand-père écoutait ces titres pendant des heures entières tandis qu’il lisait le journal ou sculptait sur la terrasse.

Allongé sur le ventre, Louis relit les plus récentes pages noircies de son carnet. Harry est étendu sur le dos à sa droite, son portable posé sur son torse, il ne le quitte presque pas des yeux. Il pourrait se perdre à l’admirer pendant des heures. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, il a un air concentré sur le visage, ses lèvres bougent mais ne laissent échapper aucun mot et son regard scrute minutieusement les lignes qu’il a écrites. Louis, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, fait remarquer d’une voix douce :

– Tu me regardes beaucoup.

– Tu es très beau.

Harry murmure ces mots en retour, il tend la main pour toucher son bras, puis la peau de son poignet sous les manches de son pull un tantinet trop grand pour lui. Il caresse cet endroit où il peut sentir les pulsations de son coeur sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Au bout d’un moment, Louis lève les yeux de son carnet et les pose sur Harry. Certaines de ses boucles tombent sur le haut de son front et en halo autour de son visage souriant et apaisé.

Louis passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, contre sa joue et le creux de ses joues où sont dessinées des fossettes. Il se penche et les embrasse, ce qui fait sourire Harry davantage, puis il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Louis se dit qu’il pourrait passer sa journée à l’embrasser, à ne faire que ça, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Harry glisse ses doigts sur sa nuque, son portable tombe entre eux, mais il ne pense qu’au baiser. Qu’à la bouche de Louis sur la sienne, son odeur partout autour de lui et son sourire quand il murmure ensuite :

– Je te retourne le compliment. Et j’adore ça aussi.

Délicatement, Louis touche les doigts d’Harry qui étaient enroulés autour de son poignet quelques secondes avant. Ses ongles sont colorés d’un joli bleu pastel, la nuance l’a fait penser aux yeux de Louis et principalement la raison pour laquelle il l’a appliqué hier soir. Harry rougit, mais sourit tellement que ses yeux se mettent à briller. Il n’avait pas remis de vernis à ongles depuis un moment, même s’il en a une petite collection dans sa chambre, et il se sent tellement heureux de savoir que Louis aime ce nouveau détail.

En vérité, Louis se sent fier de lui. Fier qu’Harry ait réussi à acquérir cette confiance en lui-même. Il y a quelques années, il aurait eu peur rien qu’à l’idée de s’exprimer devant les garçons de la bande. Louis prend ses doigts entre les siens, les porte à ses lèvres et embrasse le dos de sa main. Harry sourit, son coeur ne s’est jamais emballé à cette vitesse avec une autre personne que Louis.

– Je n’ai pas envie que tu partes.

Louis rentre chez lui ce soir avec sa famille. Ils ont passé le premier de l’an ensemble, ils n’ont rien fait d’extraordinaire. Ils sont restés à la maison de Jeanne avec tout le monde et ils ont célébrer le fait de passer cette nouvelle année ensemble. Harry et Louis se sont enfermés dans la chambre vers minuit et ils ont regardé des séries humoristiques en mangeant des chips jusqu’à tomber de sommeil. Ils ont parlé, longtemps, ils avaient encore de nombreuses choses à se dire. Ils se sont embrassés aussi, beaucoup. Des baisers salés et intimes, bouches souriantes, collantes, l’une contre l’autre.

Un moment, Louis a cru qu’il rêvait et qu’il allait se réveiller seul, dans le lit froid de son appartement. Seulement Harry était bien là, contre lui, il lui touchait le ventre, volait des bouts de chips dans le paquet et riait la tête contre son épaule. Louis peut encore se souvenir à quel point son coeur vibrait de bonheur.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Louis doit retourner au travail, doit rejoindre la partie de sa vie qui n’est pas ici, qui est loin d’Harry. Ce n’est pas définitif, ils le savent tous les deux. Mais l’idée de se quitter si vite après s’être à peine retrouvés leur serre la poitrine.

– Mais je reviendrais cette fois, je te le promets, souffle Louis en liant leurs doigts. Et je passerais autant de week-ends que je peux ici.

– Ou je pourrais te rendre visite aussi, je ne suis jamais venu chez toi. Et mes horaires à l’université sont plus allégés que les tiens et je peux bien sécher un ou deux cours.

– Et moi qui croyait que tu étais l’étudiant modèle. Finalement, c’est peut-être toi le plus rebelle de nous deux...

Harry rit, il le trouve chaque jour plus adorable et en fait il n’a jamais perdu son humour d’avant, il le cachait simplement en-dessous d’une lourde tristesse. Il redresse un peu la tête et embrasse son menton, Louis lui sourit. Ils passent un moment à discuter de la future visite d’Harry, Louis l’imagine déjà prendre ses marques dans son petit appartement, lui dire qu’il est toujours aussi désordonné qu’avant en remarquant ses chaussures, ses livres, ses vêtements qui traînent partout, la vaisselle sale qu’il laisse s’entasser dans l’évier ou son réfrigérateur qu’il ne remplit qu’au dernier moment.

– On peut alterner sinon ? On se voit un week-end sur deux et chacun son tour on va chez l’autre.

– Seulement si tu veux et si tu le peux Harry, les tickets restent assez chers et je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu rates ton année à cause de moi.

En réalité, la distance n’est pas si longue et en train ils n’ont que deux heures de trajet. C’est relativement rapide, mais il faut essayer de s’y prendre à l’avance pour avoir des places plus abordables. Harry a une voiture, mais le temps de route est doublé, il ne se voit pas lui demander de conduire au moins quatre heures pour venir le voir. Louis propose à Harry de lui payer ses tickets pour le moment, mais il ne veut rien entendre, il est assez têtu lui aussi quand il le veut.

– Louis, j’ai une bourse et à part pour ma voiture et des livres pour les cours ou pour moi, je n’achète rien. J’ai la chance de ne pas avoir d’autres dépenses à faire, alors je crois peux me permettre de me payer un billet de train pour aller voir mon copain.

La fin de sa phrase résonne dans la pièce, accueilli par un lourd silence et il lui faut quelques secondes pour s’en rendre compte. Son coeur rate un battement, il ouvre grand les yeux. Louis le regarde d’abord avec un visage impassible, puis il se met à sourire en coin à peine quelques secondes après.

– Ton copain hm ?

– Je… enfin, si tu… c’est pas… pardon, j’ai dis ça sans réfléchir je…

Harry bafouille, il se sent tout d’un coup plus timide et jeune. Les yeux bleu azur de Louis lui brûlent la peau, il sent ses joues chauffer. Mais il n’a pas le temps de finir de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées confuses.

Parce que ses derniers mots meurent contre les lèvres de Louis, il l’embrasse avec une telle tendresse que son coeur tremble. Harry le sent sourire contre sa bouche, il se détend et pose sa main dans le creux de son dos. Il ne peut pas s’arrêter de le toucher.

– J’aime quand tu ne réfléchis pas. Et moi ça me plairait bien, d’être ton copain. Vraiment bien. Tu en penses quoi ?

– Moi aussi, cette idée me plaît beaucoup.

A cet instant, Harry pourrait pleurer de joie. Louis lui sourit encore, il ne s’arrête jamais. Il glisse ses doigts entre ses boucles, le regarde un long moment. Harry a peur de respirer trop fort et de se réveiller pour réaliser que tout ça n’est qu’un rêve. Il a du mal à y croire, même quand Louis est si proche de lui qu’il peut sentir son souffle sur sa joue ou ses lèvres, tout son corps pressé contre le sien.

– Louis, juste je n’ai jamais eu de… je n’ai jamais été en couple avant et…

– Ne t’inquiète pas, on va tout découvrir ensemble.

– Mais… tu n’as pas déjà eu des copines ?

Le sourire de Louis s’efface lentement. Ces mensonges qu’il racontait pour se sentir comme les autres garçons du groupe, pour cacher qui il était vraiment. Il s’en sent tellement honteux aujourd’hui, il a gâché une grande partie de son adolescence à vouloir plaire à tout le monde en s’enfermant dans une personnalité qui n’avait jamais été la sienne. Harry est le seul, à l’époque, à l’avoir vu sous son vrai jour. Des fragments de sa lumière naturelle. Il en a aimé chaque rayon.

– Harry, je voulais que tu sois toutes mes premières fois. Tu n’as pas été mon premier baiser, mais tu peux être tout le reste si tu le veux.

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, Harry hoche la tête, il n’a jamais désiré autre chose que ça. C’est une évidence. Ils échangent le même sourire. Louis embrasse le coin de ses lèvres, puis le regarde.

– Évidemment, on ira à ton rythme et je me fiche de ce que tous les autres pensent et disent sur nous. Je sais qui je suis maintenant et je sais aussi que je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

– Moi non plus, je n’ai jamais voulu personne d’autre que toi.

Comme pour sceller leurs paroles, Louis tend son petit doigt entre eux, à quelques mètres du visage souriant d’Harry. Leurs rires légers se mêlent quand Harry enroule le sien autour de celui de Louis. Puis ils s’embrassent à nouveau, plus longtemps, plus lentement. Ça semble durer une éternité.

Ils profitent du reste de l’après-midi ensemble, ils écoutent de la musique, ils discutent, Louis écrit encore mais Harry ne lui demande pas s’il peut lire – même s’il en a très envie parce que ses mots lui manquent – car il sait que Louis lui en laissera l’occasion quand il sera prêt. Ils s’enlacent dans le lit. Ils restent un moment comme ça, dans le silence de la chambre. Louis, sa tête posée sur le torse d’Harry, il écoute les battements de son coeur pendant qu’Harry baladent ses doigts dans ses cheveux, contre sa nuque et son dos.

Le sommeil les attrape presque, quand la porte de la pièce s’ouvre sur Charlotte. Un sourire mesquin et tendre à la fois se dessine sur ses lèvres. Louis grogne, enfonce son visage contre l’épaule d’Harry qui se contente de rire. Elle les informe qu’ils vont partir dans dix minutes. Johannah prend les quatre plus jeunes dans sa voiture et Louis, Charlotte et Félicité vont rentrer en train. Louis se dit vraiment qu’il doit passer le permis, rien pour pouvoir venir rejoindre Harry plus facilement.

Johannah s’éloigne en voiture après qu’ils aient tous dit leur au revoir, elle répète à ses enfants d’être prudents dans le train, même si ce sont des adultes maintenant. Jeanne les accompagne en voiture à la gare avec Harry. Félicité est sur le siège passager, Harry et Louis se tiennent la main sur la banquette arrière. Charlotte n’a jamais vu son frère si heureux, si vivant. Il respire le bonheur, elle est presque jalouse.

Ils attendent l’annonce du train, les sacs à leurs pieds. Harry a toujours eu l’habitude de raccompagner Louis jusqu’au quai. Aujourd’hui, ça ne change pas. Quand la voix annonce le numéro, ils se serrent tous affectueusement dans les bras les uns des autres. Une grande famille. Jeanne embrasse son petit fils et lui fait promettre de prendre soin de lui et de revenir bientôt. Louis a les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n’est pas de la tristesse.

C’est avec un arrière goût amer dans la bouche qu’Harry et Louis se disent au revoir. Ils savent que ce n’est pas un adieu, qu’ils se reverront dans peu de temps. Mais ça ne les empêche pas d’être tristes à l’idée de se quitter. Ils échangent un long baiser, ils ont la poitrine qui gonflent parce qu’ils font ça devant tout le monde, au milieu d’une gare, et ils n’y accordent aucune importance. Louis n’a plus peur, c’est un temps révolu. Il n’est plus cet adolescent effrayé par son attirance sexuelle, par ce que tous les autres peuvent penser de lui. Il est enfin lui-même.

Harry tremble de bonheur, il lui dit d’être prudent et de le prévenir quand il arrive chez lui, Louis passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, hoche la tête, puis ils s’enlacent. Il doit quand même partir, de peur de louper son train, ils se détachent à contre coeur. Mais, il sort de la poche de son jean un papier plié qu’il glisse dans sa main il murmure près de son visage :

– Lis ça quand je serais parti.

– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

– Ce que j’ai écris dernièrement, pour toi.

Louis ne dit rien de plus et Harry ne demande pas, il le remercie simplement. Il boira chacun de ses mots. Leurs bouches s’effleurent une dernière fois, rapidement, parce que Charlotte est presque sur le point de traîner son frère par le col. Harry se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ils savent tous les deux qu’ils ne s’oublieront pas. Ils ne peuvent pas.

En s’éloignant, il agite sa main et un sourire lumineux fait rayonner son visage. Harry lui rend la même expression, son coeur bat la chamade. Il n’a pas peur, il est heureux, il serre le bout de papier entre ses doigts. Louis grimpe à la suite de ses sœurs après un dernier regard lointain et remplit d’espoir. Jeanne et Harry ne partent que lorsque le train s’éloigne.

Sur la route du retour, la voiture est silencieuse. Jeanne ne dit rien, mais elle remarque le sourire qui illumine les lèvres d’Harry quand il déplie le papier et lit les mots griffonnés dessus. Sa gorge se serre, alors qu’il lit que les lignes tout en haut : « _c’est mon tout premier poème, j’espère que tu aimeras_ » puis le titre « _Too Young_ ».

Son coeur s’emballe à l’idée que Louis ait écris un poème pour lui, pour eux, sur eux. Quand il se met à lire le premier vers, sa poitrine se serre et il retient son souffle tout le long.

_« We were too young to know we had everything_

_Too young, I wish I could’ve seen it all along_

_I’m sorry that I hurt you darling_

_We were too young_

_I’ve been looking back a lot lately_

_Me and you is all I’ve ever known_

_Its’ hard to think you could ever hate me_

_But everything’s feeling different now_

_Oh, I can’t believe I gave in to the pressure_

_When they say a love like this would never last_

_So I cut you off ‘cause I didn’t know no better_

_Now I realise, yeah, I realise_

_We were too young to know we had everything_

_Too young, I wish I could’ve seen it all along_

_I’m sorry that I hurt you, darling_

_We were too young_

_It’s been five years since I’ve seen your face*_

_Tryna find some better words to say_

_Before I let this moment slip away_

‘ _Cause now I realise_

_We were too young to know we had everything_

_Too young, I wish I could’ve seen it all along_

_I’m sorry that I hurt you, darling_

_We were too young..._ »

Sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir, des larmes s’échappent des yeux d’Harry et glissent le long de ses joues. Ce n’est pas de la tristesse, pas seulement du moins, c’est surtout son amour pour Louis qui déborde de lui.

Louis lui a écrit un poème pour s’excuser.

Louis lui a adressé ses plus beaux mots.

Un sourire, sans aucun doute extrêmement niais, apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il sèche ses larmes et envoie un message à Louis.

(17h44) _Tu me fais pleurer devant ta grand-mère…_

Ses doigts tremblent autour de son portable, il respire très lentement.

(17h46) _Alors, tu as aimé mon poème ?_

Il n’hésite pas une seule seconde quand il répond en retour :

(17h46) _Je t’aime._

(17h47) _Mon dieu Louis…_ _Je l’ai adoré. Je peux le garder ?_

Le message de Louis ne tarde pas à arriver, et le coeur d’Harry n’a jamais battu aussi fort, aussi intensément.

(17h49) _Je t’aime._

(17h50) _Il est à toi._ _Je t’en donnerai d’autres quand tu viendras._

Harry sourit davantage en regardant son écran, il relit les mots en boucle.

Louis l’aime.

Ils n’ont jamais cessé de s’aimer.

*

_Deux ans plus tard._

Sa chemise encore ouverte et ses cheveux humides, Harry entre dans la cuisine. Il s’arrête devant la casserole pour vérifier la cuisson et soupire en voyant l’état de l’évier.

– Louis ! Tu n’as pas fait la vaisselle ?

Après avoir haussé la voix pour se faire entendre, Harry perçoit du bruit depuis le couloir et se retient de rire quand un juron de Louis lui parvient aux oreilles. Il apparaît alors à l’entrée de la pièce, vêtu d’un jean et d’un pull gris. Son visage se fend en une légère grimace coupable et il se mord la lèvre.

–Désolé… J’étais en train d’écrire et j’ai totalement oublié.

– Nos familles arrivent dans, Harry jette un coup d’oeil à l’horloge au-dessus du plan de travail, dix minutes.

– Mince… mince, d’accord, souffle Louis en regardant partout autour de lui, tu vas terminer de te préparer, moi je m’occupe de la vaisselle et je surveille la cuisson du plat.

Harry s’avance jusqu’à lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il le regarde avec tendresse et lui vole un baiser. Pour sa gouverne, Louis a l’air totalement paniqué à l’idée qu’il ait oublié la vaisselle d’hier soir.

– Ne laisses le laisse pas brûler.

– Eh ! Je suis peut-être totalement nul en cuisine, mais je suis capable d’arrêter un feu. Merci bien.

– Louis, est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as laissé les hamburgers vingt minutes en trop au four rien que la semaine dernière ?

– Non non ça ira monsieur le chef, il lève les yeux au ciel, je t’aime aussi.

C’est accompagné d’un rire chantant qu’Harry sort de la pièce, il retourne dans la salle de bains pour terminer de se préparer. Rapidement, Louis se retrouve les bras dans l’eau jusqu’aux coudes. Il déteste faire la vaisselle, Harry le sait mieux que personne et c’est pour ça qu’il lui demande de le faire le plus souvent. Depuis qu’ils ont emménagé ensemble, Harry prend un malin plaisir à le taquiner sur son côté fainéant et désordonné.

Louis laisse traîner ses vêtements dans la chambre, il oublie parfois où il range ses clefs et court dans la maison un matin sur trois à la recherche du trousseau, sa brosse à dents coincée entre ses lèvres, son jean à moitié enfilé et ses cheveux à peine coiffés. Harry est toujours amusé de le voir parcourir à toute vitesse l’appartement, poser ses affaires n’importe où quand il rentre le soir du travail, et même s’il râle Harry aime ce désordre.

Il aime quand Louis empile les livres sur la table de chevet et oublie de ranger dans la bibliothèque ceux qu’il a déjà lu. Il aime que sa tasse avec un fond de thé froid soit posé dans l’évier parce qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de la laver le matin. Il aime retrouver des affaires à lui un peu partout dans l’appartement. Louis s’approprie totalement l’espace, il n’a eu aucune difficulté à prendre ses marques après avoir déménagé ici, et Harry est si heureux. Pas à l’idée de devoir ranger et nettoyer derrière lui, mais de constater que leurs deux personnalités, leurs deux mondes se complètent et coïncident.

Quand Harry revient en cuisine, le gaz est arrêté et Louis termine de disposer la table. Il passe derrière lui, l’entoure de ses bras et embrasse sa nuque en souriant. Louis essaie de prendre une mine boudeuse, mais il ne peut pas cacher son amusement bien longtemps. Il a du mal à résister à son charme, et malgré ses airs sages, Harry sait en jouer. Au moment où Louis se retourne pour demander un baiser, la sonnette d’entrée retentit.

Louis râle, mais il se charge d’aller accueillir leurs invités. Ce sont les parents et la sœur d’Harry qui arrivent en premier. Ils sont déjà tous venus à l’appartement une fois, étant donné que Louis et Harry ont emménagé pas très loin de la ville où ce dernier habitait depuis son enfance. Mais aussi pour les aider à déménager il y a trois mois de cela. Louis est content de pouvoir rendre souvent visite à sa grand-mère et il est plus proche du reste de sa famille aussi.

Cinq minutes après, c’est justement Johannah et ses cinq sœurs et son petit frère qui font leur entrée. L’appartement semble plus étriqué, mais tout le monde trouve sa place et discute joyeusement. Ils sont tous là aujourd’hui pour fêter l’anniversaire de Jeanne qui arrive en dernière Elle ne sait rien de la surprise, elle pense simplement venir pour partager un bout de gâteau avec le jeune couple.

Les murs sont décorés avec quelques guirlandes, il y a quelques ballons accrochés aussi et des cadeaux qui sont empilés sur la table basse. Jeanne arrive peu de temps après, et quand tout le monde lui chante un joyeux anniversaire, elle porte ses mains à sa bouche et termine les larmes aux yeux. Louis pourrait presque pleurer lui aussi en la voyant si émue et surprise.

Elle vient prendre chacun dans ses bras et le remercier. Quand elle arrive en face de Louis, elle prend son visage entre ses mains frêles et légèrement tremblantes, elle embrasse son front et ils s’enlacent un long moment. Harry a le droit à la même étreinte.

Johannah sort le gâteau du réfrigérateur, elle le coupe et donne une part généreuse à tout le monde. Ils sont tous réunis dans le canapé ou autour de la table. L’appartement n’est pas grand, ils sont un peu à l’étroit mais la joie et l’amour déborde des murs.

– Au fait Harry, comment ça s’est passé ton entretient avec le journal ?

Harry tourne le regard vers Johannah, elle lui sourit, assise entre Jeanne et Charlotte. Il a du mal à retenir sa joie, alors qu’il répond :

\--Très bien, plus que bien même, j’ai été pris.

\--Mais c’est formidable ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l’a pas dit tout de suite ?!

Euphorique, Jeanne se lève pour venir prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il se lève de la chaise où il était assis, près de Louis, pour la serrer contre lui.

– Ils ne m’ont rappelé qu’hier et j’attendais de commencer pour vous l’annoncer, explique-t-il lorsqu’ils se séparent, mais je vais signer mon contrat Lundi et je commence Mercredi.

– Je t’avais dit que tu allais réussir.

– C’est ce que j’arrêtais pas de lui répéter aussi, intervient Louis en levant les yeux au ciel, il était tellement stressé de passer cet entretient. Mais je savais qu’il allait l’avoir.

Jeanne ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire, Harry se tourne pour rencontrer le regard scintillant de Louis, ils se sourient. Quand Harry retourne à sa place, après avoir remercié Jeanne et les autres qui le félicitent, Louis se penche vers son oreille et murmure qu’il est fier de lui. Harry le sait déjà, Louis n’a cessé de lui dire depuis hier, mais il aime l’entendre.

Après le gâteau, Jeanne ouvre ses cadeaux et elle est encore sur le point de fondre en larmes. Johannah lui presse affectueusement l’épaule, Louis sourit en regardant la scène tandis qu’Harry lui rapporte une coupe de champagne et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Il lui embrasse la tempe et Louis sait qu’il ne peut pas être plus heureux qu’à cet instant là.

Quelques minutes après, Charlotte s’occupe de choisir de la musique à mettre sur l’enceinte avec Félicité. Elles lancent un premier morceau et se mettent à danser avec les jumeaux, Harry les observe en souriant et se joint à eux. Il prend Doris dans ses bras et la fait tourner, le rire de la petite fille résonne dans le salon. Louis débarrasse les assiettes avec l’aide de Anne, elle met le reste du gâteau au frais et s’appuie contre le plan de travail.

– Vous avez vraiment bien décoré l’appartement, c’est une belle opportunité de l’avoir trouvé.

Son regard englobe la petite cuisine et la pièce principale à côté. Louis acquiesce en souriant, ce n’est pas bien grand, mais ils n’ont pas hésité une seconde en le voyant. Il y a un petit balcon, une grande chambre, une salle de bains avec une baignoire douche et une deuxième chambre qui leur servira à tous les deux de bibliothèque et de bureau pour travailler ou écrire.

– Oui, je ne suis pas très loin de la bibliothèque où je travaille et Harry n’a que quinze minutes de voiture jusqu’aux locaux du journal. Puis on est pas très loin de nos familles, nos proches et de la mer. C’est parfait pour nous.

Anne hoche la tête, Louis se lave et s’essuie les mains. Quand il se tourne vers elle, il fronce les sourcils en voyant les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Il ne demande pas, il la prend dans ses bras et ils s’étreignent un long moment. Elle lui caresse affectueusement le dos, puis s’essuie la joue quand ils se détachent.

– Tu sais… je suis vraiment heureuse. Pour Harry, pour vous deux. C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu, qu’il trouve quelqu’un qui l’aime et lui apporte le bonheur. Cinq ans c’est long, mais je pense que ça vous a permis de grandir et de comprendre beaucoup de chose. Et je le vois que tu as changé Louis, et Harry aussi, mais c’est pour le mieux.

Louis baisse le regard vers le sol, il se sent toujours honteux et coupable quand il repense à cette époque de sa vie. A la manière dont il a fui, lâchement, et dont il a abandonné la seule personne qu’il aimait et qui l’aimait en retour.

Aujourd’hui, il se sent chanceux. Parce qu’il aurait pu tout perdre. Il aurait pu perdre Harry. Ne jamais le revoir. Ne jamais se voir accordé cette seconde chance. Ne jamais être heureux.

– Au fond, je me suis toujours dit que c’était et ce serait toi. Je n’ai jamais rien dit parce que c’est une chose dont vous devez vous rendre compte par vous même, mais l’ai toujours su… J’ai vu comment vous vous regardiez, vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble et il ne parlait que de toi Louis. Tout le temps, même quand tu étais chez toi, même quand on t’avait vu la veille. Je n’ai jamais douté une seconde de ce qui vous unissez.

\--Je l’ai toujours aimé et je veux simplement le rendre heureux.

\--Je sais, et je te remercie pour ça. Vraiment.

Une larme s’échappe de l’oeil de Louis et roule contre sa joue, il n’essaie pas de la cacher ou la retenir. Anne lui sourit mais n’a pas le temps d’ajouter que quoi ce soit d’autre, parce qu’Harry entre dans la cuisine avec quelques coupes vides entre les doigts. Il s’avance et fronce les sourcils. Louis s’essuie la joue en souriant, Anne se tourne vers lui, les yeux humides.

\--Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\--Rien mon chéri ne t’en fais pas, on discutait.

Elle s’approche de son fils et lui embrasse le front, passant ses doigts fins entre ses boucles. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Louis, elle décide de s’éclipser au salon avec les autres et les laisser ensemble.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Harry rejoint Louis et pose les coupes dans l’évier. Il pose les yeux vers le salon et de nouveau sur Louis qui passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre son corps.

– Elle ne t’a pas fait la leçon ?

– Non, rit Louis en secouant la tête, elle m’a juste dit qu’elle était très contente pour nous.

– Et c’est pour ça que vous pleuriez tous les deux ?

Un nouveau rire s’échappe de la bouche de Louis, il se contente d’embrasser le menton d’Harry et de se poser sa tête contre sa poitrine plusieurs secondes. Harry sait qu’il y a plus que cela, mais il ne pose aucune question, parce qu’il pense deviner ce dont ils parlaient tous les deux en son absence.

Ils se détachent, Harry prend les mains de Louis dans les siennes, les serre doucement. Il le regarde dans les yeux, puis demande :

– Danse avec moi ?

Le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Louis rendrait jaloux le soleil. Harry a envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à en perdre le souffle, jusqu’à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Il noue ses doigts à ceux d’Harry et se décale pour l’emmener au salon avec leurs familles. Mais Harry retient son bras, le coeur battant et ajoute :

– Non, _ici_. Dansons ici.

Parce qu’il y a un peu plus de sept ans, une scène similaire se jouait dans une autre cuisine.

Louis n’hésite pas. Il revient contre Harry. Leurs regards ne se lâchent pas. Ses grandes mains se posent sur ses hanches, Louis passe les siennes autour de sa nuque et ils se balancent doucement au rythme de la musique plus lente et douce. Ils se fixent, sans rien dire, ils n’ont pas besoin de mots.

Puis ils s’embrassent, au milieu de la cuisine. La scène est familière. Mais quand ils se détachent, Louis ne part pas. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais. Il regarde Harry dans les yeux, il lui sourit. Leurs fronts se retrouvent et ils restent comme ça de longues minutes.

Jusqu’à ce que le rythme de la musique change, plus énergique. Harry prend la main de Louis et l’entraîne dans des pas incohérents et maladroits. Ils rient aux éclats, Louis manque de trébucher quand il le fait tourner sur lui-même, Harry lui écrase encore le pied, il ne pense pas à s’excuser parce qu’il est trop obnubilé par la bouche de Louis sur la sienne et son sourire. Son sourire lumineux.

Depuis le salon, Jeanne pose une dernière assiette qu’ils avaient oublié sur la table. Elle s’arrête et les observe un instant. Elle n’ira pas les déranger, ils sont dans leur monde. Un monde qui n’appartient qu’à eux.

Et, au fond d’elle, elle a toujours su qu’ils se retrouveraient et qu’ils étaient fait pour exister ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, j'ai changé une parole de la chanson. Pour remplacer le "two years" original par "five years" afin de coller à la fiction. 
> 
> Un grand merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent et me suivent. Ça me va droit au coeur. 
> 
> A bientôt pour du nouveau et n'hésite pas à laisser votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir !


End file.
